Moonlight Sonata
by Angelreira23
Summary: Sakura Haruno is 500 year old vampire, that never found the one she truly loves. She hears the most beautiful symphony, that what seemed like, called out to her frozen heart.She finds that source and sees the most exquisitely handsome human boy.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Moonlight Sonata**

**Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is 500 year old vampire, that never found the one she truly loves. Of all the vampires in the world that showed incredible interest in her, she never acknowledges them. Until she passes through a unknown city name Konoha and hears the most beautiful symphony, that what seemed like, called out to her frozen heart. **

**She finds that source and sees the most exquisitely handsome human boy she seen in all of her five centuries. She falls in love at first sight and decides to get closer to him by finding out which high school he goes to and attend as a exchange student from Germany. **

**Sasuke sees her and thinks she is devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful and he is not the only one who thinks that. In time, Sasuke starts to feel a overwhelming attraction to her, in which he cannot explain. **

**~O~**

Sakura Haruno stared out her castle window with a displeased look upon her face. Looking out towards nothing, but the stars that burned brightly in the night sky. The full moon glazed her room with a white shade. She sighed, then looked down to her ivory skin that was twinkling like diamonds telling her to remember what she was. She looked back up at the moon. Another full moon has gone by, without her consuming human blood. She wanted her first blood pact to be with someone she'd love, she'd spend to rest of her immortal life with.

A thought raced across her mind, what if she fell in love with a human? She really never gave it much thought. It would break a few rules and maybe even mark her for execution for allowing a human gain forbidden knowledge of species other than them existed or, its probable that the vampire will have to change them. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the footsteps of somebody coming up the steps that led to her quarters. She waited 'till they opened the door.

The door opened to reveal her personal servant. "Mistress Sakura, you are needed by your father." She said politely and bowing. Sakura nodded her head in understandment. Sakura walked past her servant and walked down the corridor. Sakura was inwardly distasteful with her father but she was also very thankful for him. He saved her life. He wasn't her biological father but her adoptive. Her biological father died, somewhat, five centuries ago. She remembered that fateful day like a nightmare.

_~flashback~ 500 years ago_

_"Father, no!" Sakura cried in horror. She watched as robber stabbed him to death. Two robbers had her locked within their grasp and let her watch as he repeatedly stabbed him. Tears cascaded helplessly down her face. She tried to turn away but one of them grabbed a fist full of her hair and straighten it back to the gruesome scene before her. _

_"Uh uh, princess. You got to see this." One whispered in her ear. "You wouldn't want to miss your own daddy's death, do you?" Sakura wanted to so desperately do something to stop them but she was just a weak seventeen year old girl that watches people die and not do anything. It pained her deep in her heart. He stopped and started walking toward her. The two robbers had let go her and let her limply fall to the wooden boards of the floor._

_She tilted her head upward to see if her father had still had a sign of life in him. She saw a simmer of light in his eyes that showed he was still alive. She took action and slowly crawled to him. She sat up in a upward position and pulled him into her lap._

_"Dad, please! Dad, listen to me, please, please, Dad, please!" she begged. Yes, she wanted him to say. Anything. She felt the curl of nausea in the pit of her stomach when she pulled her hand up from behind his head. It was cover in blood. She could smell the disgusting smell of rust that evaporated from it. Her eyes grew wide, having no aware of them approaching her. They grabbed her by her hair and yanked her hard to the ground. Sakura was too zone out to even feel them pull her hair and slam her to the ground._

_But once her head hit the floor, it was cover in glass that they broke in order in to invade. She felt the sharp rip across her scalp where the glass had cut into it. The warm wetness began to fall. Her eyes locked with the robber that deliberately threw her. She watched as sick fasination spread across his face when he look over her body. She could feel a cold chill run down her back and the nausea become stronger._

_Her breathe was caught in her throat when he slowly crawled over top of her, staring at her with angry, lustful eyes. She closed her eyes afraid of what he would do next. She felt rough, calloused hand on front opening of her tunic and yanked it down, baring her chest. she tried to cover herself but the other two robbers bounded her arms and hands. She gasped from the sudden rough contact of his hand on her breast._

_"St-stop!" She said in a broken sob. She heard the sickening chuckle of the man above her. She peered through her eyelashes and saw him looking at her breasts in greed. She managed to get one of her arms free and brought it up and striked it to his head. The man let go of her breasts and put his hand to his head. She was surprised that she was strong enough to hurt him, she took this chance and tried to get up. He regain his composure and slammed her back on to the floor._

_"Damn, princess, you sure do know how to pack a punch." He said grabbing her free arm and laid it back down, "And to make sure it doesn't happen again." He looked over to his partner and gave a signal that Sakura could not understand. Before she knew, there was sharp, penetrated feeling in her hand. She looked over to see they had stabbed her through her hand. That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks. The pain was incredible, then she felt the same feeling in her other hand. She let out a piercing scream but was quickly muffled._

_Even though his hand was covering her mouth, she couldn't hold back her scream of agony. _

_He continued to assault her breasts, despite her being in extreme pain. He ripped off the rest of her tunic leaving completely exposed. The man above let out a whistle then suck his teeth, "Its a shame that such a beauty is to be tainted by death." Sakura let out another scream of pain when she felt the intrusion of his member ripping her hymen apart. _

_She was very aware of that she might be bleeding from the forceful thrusts of the man above. Sakura thought that intercourse was suppose to be a pleasurable sensation but that proved her that proved her dead wrong. It did exactly the opposite, with each thrusts it grew more painful. One thrust bucked her, causes her to move up a bit, bringing sheering pain to her hands._

_She hollered out when she felt the warm seed spill inside her virgin womb. She didn't have enough time to even recover when she felt another member fill her. She started crying. Why wouldn't they hurry up and end her life. Being raped was probably the worst thing that ever happened to her. She hated the feeling of it moving inside her. _

_She wanted to throw from the pain and all three of them coming into her repeatedly. They finished up by each of them stabbing her once in her chest. She was relieved that they were finish, this should be the last of the pain that was started to fully consume her. _

_"Its been fun, princess, but its time to go." The man said. Sakura heard sounds that sounded like water being poured on the floor. The scent of gasoline was heavy in the air. Sakura knew exactly what they were going to do. Burn her and her father to a crisp, hiding the evidence of a murder. She peered through her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. She closed them back. There was nothing but silence around her. _

_So this is death. It seemed to her to be better than life itself. There were no worries or troubles but peace. She felt a sudden shock of pain that came from somewhere from her left, than her right. There was too much pain for this to be serene. That's when she felt something else like someone or something was sinking its teeth into her. Her eyes shot open from the shock of it._

_She took in her surrounding and noticed that she was no longer in her house but in a distant forest that she knew that wasn't too far away from her house. She turned her attention to a dark figure that hovered above her. She started to feel this unexplainably sensation that started from her neck and slowly tracing down her body. It wasn't at all a painful sensation, in fact, it was somewhat pleasurable. As the sensations continued its way through her body, it grew stronger, uncontrollably._

_She let out a loud moan. The dark shadow above came into clear eye view. Her eyes widen and she blushed. She never seen a man so handsome in her life. She out another staggered moan, her blush growing deeper in color. The mysterious man held her in his arms that Sakura found surprisingly cold. She let out a gasp at a sudden wave of whatever washed over her. The man tighten his grip around her, holding her tight._

_"It will be over soon." She heard the man speak. His voice was the most velvety tune she'd heard. The words he said struck her, what was happening to her? Why was she feeling unbelievable, torturing ecstasy that felt like it would kill her in a matter of seconds. This time her back arched from him and this time it was a high-pitched scream. The pleasure over-shadowed the pain, completely taking over. She grew unaware of the mewls flowing out of her mouth. She couldn't hear anything anymore, she was just feeling the torturing bliss. It grew so much that it got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore._

_"I can't take it anymore! Please stop it!" She managed to say through her screams. "Oh my God!" She said as it got even more uncontrollable. She started to hyperventiate as it started to focus more in the center of her chest. Her hand shot up and held a vice grip on the man's shirt above but unbeknownst to her, she was actually picking him up slowly. The man grabbed her hand and tried to undo it, but her steel grip was too strong for him. Next thing he knew, he on his way crashing into a tree. _

_He hit the tree, snapping it into two. He quickly rosed up and stared at the gasping, moaning girl arching helplessly from the ground. In the time her throwing him and him hitting the tree, a whole second past. He knew that this would happen, she was slowly changing into a vampire. He was shocked that she shown incredible strength and she was not yet fully one. The next thing he knew, he heard a piercing scream erupt from her then it was silent. He slowly walked to the unmoving girl on the forest floor._

_In one-sixteenth of a second, the girl was against a tree away from him. He saw her lift her hand up to her face, she stared wide eyes. _

_Sakura stared at her hands. What had just happened to her? What happened to her? She heard the smallest of breathing in front of her. She snapped her head up and watched a slow walking figure come her way. She felt something come up her throat and out her mouth, it was a menacing hiss. She was shocked at her reaction. _

_"Its okay, you'll get used to." The man's voice was soothing to her and it calmed her a bit. She stepped away from the tree._

_"Explain what just happened and to me." She asked. The man finally came into view, his face was made her have a sudden urge to blink, it was like he was something bright._

_"My name is Alaric, and what you just experienced was the transformation of a vampire." Her eyes widen. Vampire? That couldn't be what she was, they didn't exist. How was she suppose believe him. She couldn't remember a what had happened to her before. She only thing she'd remember was being raped and...her father! She gasped, how could she have forgotten about her father? She ran by him and found herself in front of her charred home._

_The scent of blood heavy in the air called out to her but she ignored it. She walked through the burnt home, the scent of the blood focusing on one spot on the floor. She stopped when she came upon a charred body, she collapsed to her knees. She knew exactly who it was. The thing about it, as sad she was not one tear dropped from her eyes._

_"I could only save you," she heard from behind her, "the smell of blood led me toward here. I saw three figures leave this house and could only expect the worse. You only had a slight sign of life within you, it would be such waste to let you die. So I carried you off and..." He stopped expecting she would know the rest._

_~Flashback~ 500 years later_

That's how it all happened and that's why she was so grateful to him. A smirk crept on to her face. After that night, she payed the three crooks a visit. Her smirked widen, let's just say they got what they deserved but she never once tasted their blood. She had never once tasted human blood, she lived off animals. She walked into the grand hall where she saw her father already seated. She gave her a greeting smile and waved her to sit. She sat down and wited for what he had to say.

"Its been a long time, Sakura, that you'd stayed with me," she blinked her eyes, not quite sure what he was getting at, "And I was wondering would want to start off on your own." Her eyes widen with shock. She had thought about moving on but never found the courage to leave. Alaric saw the thinking expression on her face.

"I already started a banking account for you and invested enough and I already had the best architects build your house." A smile slowly raised on her face. She rosed up and was instantly in front of him and gave him a hug. He wasn't at all shocked by the contact, he just simply hugged her back. She pulled away from and looked up at his face to see he was also smiling.

"Thank you, Ala-dad." She said catching herself.

**~O~**

Sakura looked around, she wasn't sure on what to do. Things had gotten so...futuristic. How long has she been in that castle? She continued to looked around, ignoring the awe-struck faces of men and women that past by. She followed other people to a line that seemed like was giving them information. She waited in line. After the talk she had with Alaric, she decided that she wanted to go back to Japan.

She didn't know why Alaric didn't just let her run there but he said what if a boat or plane passes her on her way there. She reluctantly obey. It was finally her turn. She walked up to the man, she saw his eyes widen and a blush appear across his face. She gave him a questioning stare. Why was he blushing? He had a dazed expression.

"Um...excuse me?" She said. The man shook his head and his blush deepen.

"I'm so sorry miss! May I help you?" He said nervously. She smile.

"Yes, one ticket to Japan." The man went to the computer and started to type down something. He asked for her name. He looked back up from the screen. "I'm sorry, but there is no ticket for your flight." he said. Sakura pouted. Alaric must of forgotten to book her flight. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Are you sure you can't just give me one?" Her voice alluring, whether she was aiming for that or not. His face was as red as a tomato. Sakura had no idea what she was doing to him. Completely oblivious. "Please." She murmured, leaning closer to him as she spoke, her glassy jade eyes piercing. He staggered back a bit, trying to remember how to exhale. He had to look away before he'd looked back at her.

"I'll see what I can do." He muttered.

"Perfect." She flashed her gleaming smile, dazing him momentarily.

"Um"- he shook his head, blinking- "I'll be right back." He walked off unsteadily. She watched him walk away. That was actually her first time talking to a human and she think it went well, except that he was weird. He kept blushing and studdering. She looked around once more, other people were staring at her with envy. They looked at her like complete idiots. She narrowed her eyes and turn back straight ahead to see the man handing out the ticket to her.

"Here you go." He said, his hand was shaking nervously as he handed it to her. She took it accidently making contact. He jumped and pulled his hand away quickly like he had touched something hot. He looked at his hand than back up. His eyes widen to see that she was gone. He looked around and shook his head and looked back down at his hand. "She was so cold." He said under his breath. He was interrupted by the next person in line.

Sakura found the Japan flight and happily walked down to the plane.

**~O~**

"Hey, Sasuke when are you going to get a girlfriend?" His bestfriend Naruto asked. Sasuke glared at him. It was none of his business on his relationship status. He had more important thing to care about. Naruto noticed the look on his face and knew that he wasn't going to ask his question. He let out a heavy huff.

"You and your morals, Sasuke." Sasuke ignored him and continued his way home. He had no time for girls and their unhealthy, hormonal craze for him. If he were to ever go out with someone. They had to be not annoying, perfect, and...what ever else he could think of that he liked in girl. Naruto had already made his way home.

He tighten his gloves on his hand. It was the beginning of winter and was cold. He looked up into the winter sky and sighed. He had a recital in a month to play Lugwig Van Beethoven piano Sonata No.14 "Moonlight Sonata". He is known as a musical prodigy in Konoha School of Music. The only reason he received that name is because of his older brother Itachi, he was known as a legend, but sadly he died a year ago of a rare disease.

He could say the day he died was the worst day of his life. Itachi was like a father to him more than his own father. He taught him everything about music and the piano, he would never forget those days. He came to the huge gate of the Uchiha estate. He pressed the button and heard a voice come from the other side.

"Its me." He simply said. The gate opened. He walked through them and nodded to the guard. He continued his way to his house. It was a long walk but he was used to it. Once he got in the house, Sasuke was met by a servant. He waved him off, not really feeling like being bothered at the moment. the servan nodded his head. Sasuke walked up the spiral staircase and down the long hallway at the end on the left was a short stairway to his room. He opened his bedroom door to find it exactly the way he left it.

He threw his bag on the floor and walked over to the her king-sized bed and collapsed on it. He was exhausted from the whole day. Starting school at six o'clock in the morning than getting off around five o'clock in the afternoon was killing him. He was thankful that it was Friday. Letting his tiredness take over, he closed his eyes.

_Sasuke stared into empty space. He was unaware of his location. Until he heard a sweet giggle. His eyes came into focus and he realized where he was. He looked around, he was in a snowy meadow. Snow was falling, he took his hand and let a snowflake fall on it. He was surprised that it didn't melt from his body temperature. Speaking about temperature, even though it was snowing and it was everywhere, it wasn't cold at all. It was like a regular day in the fall._

_He heard the sweet giggling again. He turned to meet a girl, about the same age as him. His eyes widen, she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever since. He blinked his eyes to make sure it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. He did this a few more time and realized that this gorgeous girl in front of him was real. The thing that set her off the most was her hair; pink. It was weird but it fitted her perfectly. Her skin was as white as the snow around them. Her body was a goddess. His eyes went to her face, she was like the goddess Hera. _

_A smile came to her flawless lips, her arm reached out to him, beckoning him to her. He foot moved on its own. But that's when she disappeared in a flury of the snow. His eyes grew wide with shock. _

_"No! Wait come back!" He yelled._

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He shot up from his bed and looked around. He was relieved to see he was in his room. He ran a hand through his raven tresses. What the hell kind of dream was that? It was either a sweet dream or...a beautiful nightmare and the only it could be that is because something so beautiful would ever exist and it would torture him forever.

He let a sigh escape his lips, he looked over at the clock, 12:34AM, it read. He was wide awake and felt like he wouldn't back to sleep anytime. Even if he was still sleepy wouldn't go back in fear of having a dream like that. He got up and grabbed his bag and pulled out the sheet music of 'Moonlight Sonata'. He walked to his balcony door and opened.

His balcony was in the back of the mansion, right in front of a lake. He looked down at the lake to see it was sparkling from the second night of the full moon. He turned to see the birthday gift Itachi gave him three months before his death for his seventeenth birthday last year. It was a Steinway grand piano- Ebony satin. He sat down in the seat and placed the sheet music in front of him.

**~O~**

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the house...mansion in front of her. A glass house by Nico Van der Meulen architects. Frome her good eyesight she could practically see all around it.

The house is situated on a 4000 sq.m site, with a total floor area of 2500sq.m. Alaric must requested a modern, glamorous, open plan, light-filled house with views from all rooms into the garden. Sakura was happy about that because she didn't like dark, gloomy places. Yes, a vampire doesn't like creepy stuff.

She walked around and gasped.

The shape on the south side is a half circle, forming a horseshoe on the north side. Approaching the house form the gate the driveway is elevated to allow glimpses through the house to the garden and raised water feature on the other side of the house.

The porte cochere is a suspended glass and stainless steel structure, with view into the house and a stainless steel and glass staircase, suspended over a heated pond, (which in summer acts as a temperature stabilizer, and in winter as a giant heater) with a circular, raised glass water feature in the background, framed by a beam two storeys high.

To the right is a small sunken formal lounge, and to the left a timber-clad lift tower. The dining room is raised a couple of steps above the family room. The window to the dining room is a 6m high curved glass enclosure, where each sheet of glass leans over further than the previous sheet, with glass fins holding it in position.

The frameless glass folding doors starts at the dining room, and stretches for nearly 70m around the dining room, family room, lanai, indoor pool and gym.

She continued by going inside, she was surprised to see it already furnished.

The family room is partially double volume, flowing seamlessly into the lanai and heated indoor pool, with a bar, pizza oven, gas and wood braai. She inwardly snickered, why would she be needing a kitchen. Maybe it was there because maybe if she had company.

The kitchen leads off the family room and dining room, with a pair of automatic, frameless sandblasted doors leading from the dining room to the kitchen. A breakfast area and playroom are adjacent to the kitchen.

An atrium between the family room and the kitchen allows the family to ventilate and cool the house naturally, without compromising their security, while a roller shutter door drops down automatically when the alarm is activated, cutting the top floor off from the ground floor.

The walls to the family room and bar is clad with marble strips, with glass inlays and LED strip lights.

The lanai opens up totally to the outdoor pool with a deck, spilling into a kid splash pool at the bottom.  
A basement under the house have parking for about 12 cars, with a view into the pool, and a top-lit art gallery which forms the passage between the garages and the lift. She was surprised to see already three cars. A gray aston martin vantage, black BMW M6, and a silver Porshe panamera.

"Jesus Christ!" She gasped.

A feature wall opposite the living areas is clad in stone from Jerusalem, with a tree aloe growing in front of it. The stone comes from buildings hundreds of years old, being demolished in Israel to make space for development. The same stone is used in the dining room, flowing thruâ€™ the glass wall to the outside.

The study is a glass box at the top of the staircase, with a view over the pools at the bottom. A large playroom is situated next to it, with an intimate home theater and kitchenette, leading to a large balcony with a shaded porch. The main bedroom on the other side of the hall is reached via a gallery looking down into the dining room and out to the garden.

The main suite has a small lounge and built-in kitchenette, with a drop-down screen and projector built into the bulkhead.

The main bathroom is a study in glass and transparency: The North and east walls are glass and slides open, even if privacy is required, the doors can be left open and the automatic blinds can be lowered, still allowing views and ventilation, but looking translucent from outside.

A large balcony off the main bedroom is partially covered, granting respite from the summer sun, or allowing all fresco early morning coffee or late afternoon drinks, while a staircase to the roof allows views over the surrounding forest. She saw a sparkling lake below, she smiled. Maybe she could go for a swim tonight. She looked acrossed it and saw another house. Well at least she had a neighbor around these forested places.

The double volume glass enclosure over the pool can be opened from the balcony outside the children bedrooms, allowing a cooling updraft over the pool.

From another balcony the door overlooking the double volume in the family room can be opened, again resulting in a cooling chimney effect to the living areas.

From looking around this place, she wanted to scream from excitement. She went back up to her room. She remembered that Alaric said that she didn't need to bring none of her clothing to Japan and said he already filled her closet up. She followed the scent that the clothes gave off. She came to a large mahogony door with a golden handle.

She opened it to see different varieties of designer clothing on every shelf and racks. Designer shoes placed perfectly together and handbags. She quickly closed the door. That was too much handle, even for her. She walked back out to her balcony and stared down at the lake. It gotten pretty dark fast. She looked at the clock, to see it was past midnight. She looked over at the house across from it. From there it looked like everybody was sleep.

She quickly jumped from the balcony and ran to the lake. She stripped herself of her clothes and jumped in. She expected the water to be cold from the winter air but since her skin was probably colder than the water it didn't bother her at all. She dunked under and swam to the middle. She surfaced and looked up and the second night of the full moon. She looked down at her skin, she wasn't yet used to her own skin. Every full moon, her skin sparkled like diamonds, even her hair turned lighter in color, almost silver but you could still tell it was pink and her eyes turned a redish-green. Since vampires are creatures of the night, their beauty increases to lure in their prey.

That's when she heard a piano, she turned to where it was coming from and her eyes widen. The house across the lake, on the balcony was the most handsome boy she ever seen. Her eyesight in the dark increased by ten fold and she could see every detail of his face. She recognized the piece he was playing. Moonlight Sonata. She could really say it was her favorite piano piece. Th cold winter air blew by letting his bang flying gracefully in front of his face. She took in his scent and had to literally had to cover her nose. His scent was intoxicating, he smelt of cinnamon and vanilla, his scent warmed her and also bated her. She fought her natural instincts with little trouble. She wasn't about to kill the only human that attracted her so much.

She continued to watch and listen to him. He was playing the piece flawlessly.

Sasuke started playing. He wasn't even bother by the sudden gust of winter air hit him. He was only concentrating on his sound. He had the feeling that someone was watching. He opened his eyes and looked inside his bedroom to see no one was there. He still had that feeling though, he looked around but was still playing. His eyes led in to the lake below. His eyes widen when he saw somebody. He stopped playing and quickly ran to the railing. He looked down and saw a girl that looked awfully like the girl in his dreams. But this time she was sparkling like diamonds and her hair was lightiest of pink. Her skin was almost translucent, if it wasn't already. But all in all, it was her.

He closed his eyes and then opened them, she was gone. He put his hand to his head. That dream was torturing him.

Sakura stood behind a tree. It was a close one. She was shocked when she saw him stop playing and ran to the end of the balcony. He already saw her long enough to remember her. She panic and when she saw him close his eyes for a split second, she quickly ran across the water, behind a tree. She turned around and looked back up at the balcony to see he was rubbing his eyes.

Staring at him right now would of made her blush. But too bad she couldn't. The sudden warmness she got from smelling his scent made her feel so at peace. She couldn't help herself that she fell in love at first sight.

* * *

**Ages for people who appeared**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 18**

**Naruto Uzumaki: 18**

**Sakura Haruno: 17 (biological), 517 (Chronological)**

**Alaric: 33 (biological), 887 (chronological)**

**Ground Staff guy: 24**

_**I have completed the first chapter and wow! It took me about...3 days. But give me your opinions. I think this is going to be my best story yet.**_

**_The description of Sakura's house: Go to Google Images and exactly put in, 'glass house by Nico Van Der Meulen' and what ever picture that come up on the first page is her house. That glass house is awesome!_**

**_Oh, I couldn't get a right descriptin of her eyes so the deviantart picture is on my fanfic profile and its under 'Moonlight Sonata' Sakura' eyes._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Moonlight Sonata**

**Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is 500 year old vampire, that never found the one she truly loves. Of all the vampires in the world that showed incredible interest in her, she never acknowledges them. Until she passes through a unknown city name Konoha and hears the most beautiful symphony, that what seemed like, called out to her frozen heart. **

**She finds that source and sees the most exquisitely handsome human boy she seen in all of her five centuries. She falls in love at first sight and decides to get closer to him by finding out which high school he goes to and attend as a exchange student from Germany. **

**Sasuke sees her and thinks she is devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful and he is not the only one who thinks that. In time, Sasuke starts to feel a overwhelming attraction to her, in which he cannot explain. **

_Recap:_

_Staring at him right now would of made her blush. But too bad she couldn't. The sudden warmness she got from smelling his scent made her feel so at peace. She couldn't help herself that she fell in love at first sight._

* * *

Sasuke could not get that girl out his mind. Ever since last Friday, she wouldn't just go away. He cursed to who ever did that to him, to make that girl appear twice in one night. It was torturing, even Naruto's annoying chattering wasn't bothering him. Just that pink-haired girl. He even had more dreams about her, all the same as the first one.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Naruto turned to him and glared.

"Don't you see me driving, dobe?" Sasuke said looking back forward.

"Well, stop ignoring me! I don't know what I'm suppose to do, I left me guitar home." Sasuke let out a heavy sigh.

"Well its not my fault your stupid." Sasuke turned the music up before Naruto got a chance to remark. Sasuke really didn't have the patients for Naruto today. All he could really think about is that strange, beautiful girl in his dreams and that night at the lake. He parked into the 'student reserved' space and turned off his car. Naruto was the first to get out. He came out after him. Sasuke looked over to Naruto, to see he was wide-eyed and blushing.

He was about to question him until he saw what he was looking at. His eyes grew wide too. A BMW M6 parked adjacent from his car. The door opened to reveal the most strikingly beautiful girl. Her skin was pale but it was glowing in the sunshine like back-lit alabaster. She was wearing a gray long-sleeved turtle neck, a black rippled mini skirt with black tights and black mary-janes. She wore black shades and a white kufi. Her pink hair was strikingly familar to him. That's when she took off her shades, his breathe hitched.

He knew them eyes from anywhere, they were exactly like the ones in his dream. In fact, this girl looked like the girl in his dreams. He blinked his eyes to make sure his eyes wasn't playing tricks on him. But obviously, Naruto noticed her, that mean this was real. Her and his eyes met. She locked her car door and started walking his direction. The whole time they were looking into each others eyes. It was like it was him and her only, anything else didn't matter. As she walked past him, he smelled the most alluring, delicate fragrance from her. Tea-rose cinnamon.

He turned around to see she already enter the building.

"Wow," He heard Naruto say, "she's...amazing." For once he agreed with him. He looked over to Naruto see he had a dazed looked. He also noticed that people were looking dazed too, most of them were guys. He followed after and didn't see her nowhere. He looked back up to the clock and noticed the late bell was about to ring. He made his way to class.

Once he got to the doorway he stopped. There she was, sitting at the Yamaha piano keyboard next to his assigned seat. He should of known if a keyboard that was there empty all year would be occupied soon. He nervously walked and sat beside her. He looked from the corner of his eye to see she was looking straight forward. While looking he noticed how smooth and flawless her face was. He noticed that he was staring and quickly looked away.

"Hi." He heard a quiet, sweet voice said. He looked over shocked to hear that she was talking...to him! "Is this advanced piano?" Her nodded his head.

"Thank you. By the way my name is Sakura Haruno." She said. Listening to her voice made him think that she was suppose to be in singing.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She smiled. A small blush appeared on his face. The bell ringed and the class started filling in by the bunch. Most of them stopped and stared at her, even the instuctor. Well, he couldn't blame them, she was inhumanly gorgeous. The instructor sat down, he was still staring at her. He picked up a folder.

"Sakura Haruno?" He said looking at her. She nodded her head. "Please stand up." She did what she told. "Class, this is Sakura Haruno, she's a exchange student from Germany. So I expect you to be nice to her and by being a new edition please show us what you could do." Sasuke heard a few cat calls and jealous whispers from the girls in the class. He snickered, he could understand that.

She sat back down. Her posture was elegant. He shocked when she started playing 'LIZST Transcendental Etude No.4 in D minor "Mezeppa"'. That was considered one of the most difficult piano pieces. He wasn't even sure if Itachi could play it without making any mistakes. But this girl, she was playing note for note perfectly. She had great technique and her finger flexibility was great. The only thing he could really think of while she was playing was: "Damn!"

She stopped playing and looked back at the teacher who face was astonished. He was probably thinking the same thing what he was thinking. She was too much for this class.

"Sakura, do you...how long have you been playing?" Sasuke wanted to know too. Because somebody to play like that had to have a few twenty years. He saw her shrug her shoulders.

"A few years." She said. She sounded like she wasn't sure herself.

"Are you serious? I say you can be another legend if you keep up." Sasuke's eyes widen. Know that hurt his feelings. He was suppose to be the next after his brother not some beautiful transfer student. He turned his full attention to her and glared. He found himself not able to keep it up, she was too sweet-looking to glare at. She noticed him staring at and smiled. He quickly turned away and blushed. Her smile was dazzling, he wouldn't be surprised if he saw a twinkle.

For the rest of the class, mostly all the boys tried to get her to practice with them. But guessed her being so nice and sweet she couldn't help but say 'yes'. While practicing with the boys, Sasuke couldn't help but take small peeks at her. Everytime he looked over there his and her eyes met. It was like she knew exactly when to look up. But he could even say his self that he couldn't help looking at that flawless, perfect, pale face. That's when it came to him. She was so pale like she never seen the sun. Where ever in Germany she was living must of had a constant cover of clouds or she never went outside, either one.

What he had been really thinking the whole entire time in class, is that she looked so much like the mystery girl in his dreams, maybe because it was it her, something told him. Everything about her, said to him that he knew her from somewhere. If he could just get her in a snowy meadow...what was he thinking? It was going out his mind with this.

"Sasuke." He heard he looked up to see Sakura staring down at him. "Sasuke?" How the she said his name brought chill to his spine straight to his groin. His eyes traveled down from her perfect face, to her soft curves, to her long legs. Sasuke continued to stare at her legs. Sasuke even admitted this but he had a deep fetish for nice legs. He heard her call his name once more. He looked up, clearly embarassed being caught ogling her. She giggled then sat beside him.

That giggled was the same. He was now fully convinced that this girl was there. To every detail, the pink hair, glassy jade eyes. He didn't think there would be anyone else with such unique features. He moved over to give her more space. That was weird of him, usually when a girl asked or just sat next him, he would tell them to move. But with this he really couldn't say.

"Can I practice with you?" She said placing a sheet music in front of them. Sasuke looked up at it, 'Beethoven's "Hammelklavier" Sonata. He was impressed. Beethoven was one of his favorite composer next to Debussy. Hammelklavier was one of his favorite pieces. He wondered if she like the same as him

"So what are your favorite composers?" Sasuke asked out of pure curiosity. He saw the thinking expression on her face.

"I would say Debussy and Beethoven." She said. Sasuke's eyes widen. That was something he never had in common with other people, even Itachi. His was Brahms and Bach. She gave him a questioning stare.

"Is that normal?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, their my favorite too." Sasuke said low enough to sound like he was talking to himself. Sakura heard him perfectly. She smiled.

"I guess we have something in common." She said low and seductive-like. Sasuke heard a little bit of her German accent come through. She leaned in closer to him. Her scent invaded his nose again. He felt the hardening arch between his legs. Sasuke pulled back quickly and started to calm himself by taking deep breathes. This girl had just done something to him, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe she was using charm or something. If so her charm could get her raped one day.

He turned back to her to see she had a worried look.

"Maybe you shouldn't do _that_ anymore." He said putting extra emphasis on 'that'. She gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Sasuke stared completely dumbfoundedly at her. She didn't know what she was just doing. It didn't come natural to her did it? If so then damn. She must get whatever she wanted, because if she asked him to jump off a building, he would undoubtedly, idiotically do it. All because she...leaned forward and talked to him in a beguiling, sexy german accent.

"Nevermind." He said.

For the rest of the class, he spent it talking and playing piano with her. He found out the she lived across the lake from him in that glass house that someone was building for a few years, she even invited him over. With her saying that, that automatically gave him inappropiate images in his mind that he quickly shook off. Her house was by the lake, that gave him a idea tha it was her in the lake that night but, it also gave him second thoughts because in a blink of an eye she was gone.

But that pink hair was unmistakable. After the bell ranged, they continued to talk to each other straight to lunch. While walking to the lunch room, Sasuke had caught up with some of his friends. They all stopped and stared at her, like she was some prized to be won. Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes. She was wayyyyy out of their league, if might he say. Kiba was too much of a pervert, Naruto was too much of a dobe, Sai was too much of a jackass, Choji was too much of a fat ass, Shikamaru was too much of a buzz kill to a girl, Lee was too much of a weirdo, I mean come on the dude practices ballet, and Neji...he couldn't even begin with him.

Naruto pulled him away from her by grabbing his collar. Sasuke snatched his hand off him and glared.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Sasuke said through his teeth. Naruto pouted.

"At least you can give me this one, Sasuke."

"What?"

"I mean come on you can get any girl in this school." Sasuke caught what he meant.

"Naruto. I don't like her." Naruto gave a him a suspicious look then a wide grin appeared across his face. Naruto turned away and walked back to the group. "...I think." He said looking past Naruto and looking at Sakura who was currently laughing at whatever Kiba said. Just looking at her, made him feel like he was pulled toward her. Maybe the red string of fate. He felt appalled that he even thought something so serious. The red string of fate bounded destine soul mates. He was too much of a asshole to think he ever would have one.

Sasuke walked back to the group. "Beautiful." Sasuke's eyes widen and looked at Sai. Did he just called her 'beautiful'. It came as a shock to him because Sai called mostly every girl in this school: ugly, hag, bitch, or slut. He another sweet smile made its way on her face. Sai reached for her hand, but she slowly but unnoticably pulled away. He wanted to laugh. But for a split second, he saw worry on her face, like touching her would kill him or shock him.

He saw Sai shake it off. "Do you mind if I paint you? Such a beauty like you should be remembered through history."

"I'd love to," She said a little bit to quickly, "so where do you want to do it? What do you want me to wear?" Sasuke blushed. Something about that sentence didn't sound too right. Sai grinned. "Nothing but your beauty." Sasuke took awhile to absorb that in. His eyes widen from the sudden realization. He wanted her naked. He wasn't about to let a painter wannabe defile her, so he stepped in.

"Sorry, she can't, she got...she will be working with me." He said quickly making something up. Naruto glared at him, he could feel it from the side of his face. Sakura gave him a questioning stare and that's when it hit her. "Oh, you need help with practicing! I almost forgot." She said. Sasuke let out a sigh. Sai gave him curious eyes and frowned. He turned back to Sakura, "Will that's too bad you had a...inconvenience," he said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him, "Hopefully next time." He said walking away, clearly disappointed. He heard a snicker come from behind him. He turned to see Kiba.

"It looks like Sasuke Uchiha is a little protective of the cherry blossom." Kiba said. Sasuke gave him the finger. But he had to admit it, he had grown protective over her somehow but come on...look at her. She was so fragile, delicate, and beautiful, more than the other girl in this school. Sakura has has more...sense, than girls in the school in which he liked very much. She didn't throw herself at him.

Kiba started chuckling, while Naruto was growling. Naruto walked to her all the while glaring at him. Naruto turned his glare into sweet eyes at her. Sasuke snickered. Oh, he was good.

"So, Sakura do you want to have lunch with me?" He said cooly. Sakura gave a apologetic face.

"Sorry, but I don't eat...school lunches." Naruto gave a sad look, then it turned into a full on grin.

"I can share mine with you, I don't like school lunches that much either."

"So what do you say?" Naruto said shaking his lunch bag side to side in her face. Sakura had a face that seem like she had trouble saying 'no'. She nodded her head and followed him inside the already crowded lunch room. He only walked a few feet before being trampled by incoming girls trying to hug, grope, what they could their hands on. He had to almost literally fight his way out. One girl had gotten ahold of his button up black shirt and tore a few buttons out, revealing his chest. He finally got out the crazed group of girls and found that couldn't find Sakura and Naruto no where. He would expect Naruto being trampled too because he just as popular with the ladies as he was.

"Damn, where did they get to so quick." He said scanning the lunch room. His eyes had caught pink. He smirked. Thank God for her hair. He walked to the round lunch table to see Sakura was feeding him. His mouth fell open a little. Why the fuck was this dobe having her feed him? Sakura pulled up another chopstick full of ramen, Naruto opened his mouth and took in his mouth.

"Naruto, may I ask you, why is she feeding you?" Naruto was startled by his harsh voice and choked a little bit. He looked up and stared at him. Sakura did the same. Naruto finished chewing. "In strings, I hurt my fingers playing the guitar and, Sakura so nicely said she would help me." Sasuke looked at her. "You like feeding the dobe?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"I like helping people." She said putting another in his mouth. Sasuke sat down next to her. He saw Naruto give a him a look that he didn't quite like. Naruto took the sticks out her hand. "Here, you can have some." He said. He saw Sakura gave a hesitated look but opened her mouth anyway. She absentmindedly quickly chewed the food and swallowed it. He saw a small grimace playing on the side of her mouth. Guess she didn't like ramen. "Want some more?" She quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm alright." She said waving a hand. Sasuke noticed something.

"Hey, Naruto, your hand seems to be doing okay." He said. Naruto's eyes widen then blushed from embarrassment from being caught. Naruto was such a idiot at sometimes. He could of got away with it too, if he wasn't so careless.

**~O~**

Sakura was pleased about her first day of school. She easily found out over the weekend what school he went to and quickly printed up some fake documents saying that she was a exchange student from Germany. They took it easily. She shrugged her shoulders, it seemed like all human were weird.

But the this morning when she saw him, he looked even more attractive up closely. She didn't really noticed the awe stares she was getting, the only thing she noticed was this beautiful man before her. The intensity of his eyes made her shiver, she couldn't pull her eyes away from his. It was like he was calling out her name. Once she walked past him, her eyes rolled in the back of her head. His scent was so entralling that she had to literally hold her breathe in fear of accidently letting her primal instinct take over.

She opened the front entrance door and leaned against for awhile, trying to calm herself.

Then the time in class, he had been staring at her for most of the time. She was glad that he noticed her, so she decided to get a little closer. She asked if she could practice with him. She was flattered when he started looking over her body. She noticed the extra attention he brought to her leg and automatically she could smell his arousal. She saw his reaction when he quickly turned away from her and blushed. She giggled gaining back his attention and sat beside him.

But the worst thing that happened to her today is when she had to eat. She could say compared to a human it was like eating dirt. She had no real choice but to, because her new found friend, Naruto, had it in her face.

After school she said her goodbye to all the new friends she made. Sasuke gave a short nod of goodbye. She remembered that she had to go to his house later on. He did say that he needed help with the piano. That would give her a perfect excuse but she didn't want to rush things too far and push him away. She could tell Sasuke was starting to have a small liking to her, which she was glad for and he didn't have a girlfriend by far, in which she was also glad for. God only knows why.

Once she got in her car, she heard knocking on the window. She looked up to see Sasuke. She eagerly put the window down to see he looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"So, Naruto and the guys wanted me to invite you over to my house tonight. Can you come?" Sakura couldn't help but let the excitement flow through her body. She nodded her head and put the window back up. She waited until he walked away to let out a small squeal. She would of never thought she would be getting this close to him in such a small amount of time.

**~O~**

Sasuke couldn't believe that he actually listen to Naruto in letting her coming over his house with them tonight. Maybe there was a small part of him that wanted her to come over. They weren't doing anything special but watch T.V. and do what ever else that came to mind. But this would give him a big chance to get to know her better and why did she appear in his dreams. He so into his thoughts that he didn't hear Naruto walking into the kitchen.

"Geez Sasuke, I can hear your brain whizzing. What are you thinking about?" Sasuke shook his head. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What time is Sakura-chan coming?" Sasuke glared at him at the honorifics he put at the end of her name.

"Do you really like her?" He said changing the subject. Naruto gave him a look that he couldn't figure out. "I don't know there is just something about her that draws me in and its not her face or body, its something internal, like there a warm heart beat when I see her..." He thought about Naruto's explaination of how the way he felt about her. He thought about her exactly the same way. There was something warming about her that made people want to like her. Charm? Maybe.

He heard his doorbell ring and quickly rushed to the door. He opened it to see a happy Sakura. He stepped aside for her to come in. He looked outside into the cold night and noticed that Sakura's car wasn't in the driveway.

"Where's your car?" He said. She turned to him."I walked."

"Are you serious? Its freezing outside and your could be like a half a mile around the lake." He said. If he knew that she was going to be walking he would of picked her up. He grabbed her hand but quickly snatched his hand away. He hand was shockingly chill like cold electricity. Even from the long walk she couldn't of gotten that cold. She gave him a worried look and pulled her hand to her chest.

"Your hand is so cold." She gave a wary smile and walked by him to get in the house. "Well, what can you expect from me walking here." She said. It sounded like she was lying. But he decided he didn't want the conversation to go any further because it seemed like she didn't want to talk about it anymore but he wasn't going to forget about it. He showed her to the living room and saw all the guys watching 'Nightmare on Elm Street'. Naruto was the first to noticed that they came in and quickly ran over to Sakura. He watched as Naruto wrap a arm around her shoulders. He noticed that Sakura made sure that he didn't touch her hands.

"We're watching nightmare on elm street. You can sit next to me if you get too scared." Naruto said grinning. Sasuke already knew what he was trying to do. If Sakura got scared, she would automatically grab for something or someone. Naruto was slick, so he sat on the other side her, earning a glare from Naruto. He looked up at his almost theater size plasma and saw a girl being thrown around the room. He wasn't exactly a fan of horror movies. More like mysteries where you have think about it while you watching the movie.

He looked over to look at Sakura. She was engrossed into the movie. Her face was blank from the gruesome scene. He looked past her to see Naruto was flickering his eyes at her every few seconds to see if she was going to grab hold of him. He snickered.

After the movie was over, he looked over at the clock to see it was ten o'clock. Everybody else left. Sakura walked to the door. Then he remembered that she walked here.

"Sakura, do you need a drive home?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm okay." She said opening the door and walking out. Sasuke grabbed her shoulder. "No, its too cold, wait here." He quickly ran into the kitchen and put on his jacket and grabbed his keys. He had never been so willingly to drop a girl off home. This was a first. But there are bears and probably escaped convicts roaming around the forest parts around her. It was just or her safety. It came back to see she was still standing in front of the door waiting, her face was blank so he had no idea what she was thinking.

"Ready?" He said. She nodded her head and walked out with him close behind. They both climbed into his car and he pulled out to the entrance.

"So, your house is this way?" He said pointing his head to the left. Sakura nodded her head. On the way there, the silence was louder than the soft pur of the car. He tighten his hands on the steering wheel, trying to think of something to talk about.

"Sasuke." He slightly jumped from the sound of her honey-dipped voice.

"Hn?" He said nervously. H couldn't believe himself. He was nervous.

"If I told you that I'm not what I seem like, what would you do or say?" Her voice sounded like she wasn't sure. He quickly flickered his eyes to her. What does she mean?

"Your not what you seem like? What do you mean?" He saw from the corner of his eyes her head shook. "Nevermind." He pulld up to her house. He was actually impressed with the house. It was way better than his, he had to actually step out his car.

"Nice place." He said. He heard his door close he looked over to see she was gone. He stared into the empty space dumbfounded.

"Sasuke." He turned back around. Before he knew it, cold soft lips upon his. His eyes grew wide. Quicker than he could react, she already parted. He couldn't say nothing but stare into her jade eyes that had a small tint of red in them. She stared into his too. Sasuke couldn't say think of nothing. He could still feel her lips against his. But what striked him as odd was that her lips were cold, cold enough to be blue.

"Bye." She said turning and running to her house. He stared in the space she was just in and put his hand to his lips.

"That was my first kiss."

* * *

_**Okay I am now finish. **_

**_I was expecting to update this yesterday. I had made my own personal dead line for every chapter. Like I update every three days, if I don't do that then its either I'm busy. _**

**_I'm going to bring this out early, I'm suppose to be going to Massachusetts on July 20 and probably be there for four days. So I'm going to try to update as many chapters as I can._**

**_Anyway I think this chapter was kind of dry. I tried to make Sakura first appearance and Sasuke's inner thoughts about her and his slowly but progressing attraction to her. Hope this satisfy._**

**_~XoxO, Reira~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Moonlight Sonata**

**Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is 500 year old vampire, that never found the one she truly loves. Of all the vampires in the world that showed incredible interest in her, she never acknowledges them. Until she passes through a unknown city name Konoha and hears the most beautiful symphony, that what seemed like, called out to her frozen heart. **

**She finds that source and sees the most exquisitely handsome human boy she seen in all of her five centuries. She falls in love at first sight and decides to get closer to him by finding out which high school he goes to and attend as a exchange student from Germany. **

**Sasuke sees her and thinks she is devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful and he is not the only one who thinks that. In time, Sasuke starts to feel a overwhelming attraction to her, in which he cannot explain. **

_Recap:_

_"Sasuke." He turned back around. Before he knew it, cold soft lips upon his. His eyes grew wide. Quicker than he could react, she already parted. He couldn't say nothing but stare into her jade eyes that had a small tint of red in them. She stared into his too. Sasuke couldn't say think of nothing. He could still feel her lips against his. But what striked him as odd was that her lips were cold, cold enough to be blue.__"Bye." She said turning and running to her house. He stared in the space she was just in and put his hand to his lips._

_"That was my first kiss."_

**Now this chapter is focused on Sasuke's conflicting feelings and Sakura's growing love for him and whether or not if she should love him and Sasuke's in for a pleasant surprise when it is now the night of the full moon.**

**~O~**

A entire month as past since the night Sakura gave him that small but sweet chaste kiss. He could still taste her. He was going to question her about what happen but it seemed every time they had a chance to talk, some guy always showed up and pulling her away from him. But what still had him bewildered was her skin. She was as white as snow but he hadn't expect she would be the same temperature. Even her lips were the same. The night he had the heat on in his car and it wasn't that long that she was standing outside.

He stared at her from across the parking lot, she was standing there in her beautiful glory with a blank face, she just stood there like a statue, literally like one. She didn't blink and didn't look like she was breathing either. He could usually understand peoples emotion by going by there face but she was just a big...blah. He couldn't understand a thing about her. She was a mystery that needed to be solved. Her hair blew from the cold winter breeze. That wavy rose hair always haunted him in his dreams. Talking about dreams, he had that most weirdest the previous night.

~Dream~

_"Why am I back here?" He said. He was still in the winter wonderland, snow everywhere, snow falling. He heard the same sweet giggling and turned. There she was again; Sakura. It was really her, no hallucination. Sakura stood, motionless as a statue just a few feet away from him. Her eyes were closed, the light shade of lavender over her eyeleds, her arm relaxed at her side. Her expression was very peaceful, like she was dreaming pleasant things._

_The vanilla skin of her chest was bare. He quickly tore his eyes away, blushing. He slowly lifted his hand and softly brushed against her cheek. Even though her skin was as white as marble, it was as soft as velvet and he treasured to ever feel something so perfect. That's exactly what she was perfect. She slowly opened her eyes. Her glassy jade eyes gazing into his before they looked up into the sky. He followed the same. _

_All of a sudden the snow stopped falling, the grew darker and the full moon was shining its lunar light upon him. He looked back down to only gasp. Never he seen anything more beautiful._

_"Amazing," he said, his exquisite voice full of wonder. His first reaction was an unthinking pleasure. Her skin was dazzling like diamonds. It was like they was embedded into her skin. Her hair was a silverish-pink that shone like wavy velvet down her back. But what alost had him hyperventiating were her eyes. Redish-green mix. He couldn't even explain such divine, breathtaking creature. And then her full lips moved. Her mouth was opened in a O-shaped. He didn't know what to think of the gesture._

_Then he saw something that shocked. Her canines were slowly extended from her mouth. Before he knew it, he was on his knees and soft, cold petite hands had his neck locked in a tilted position. Her stared up at the goddess and saw her slowly descend upon him, her mouth opening wider._

End of dream~

As he recalled that dream, it was the most livid of them all. He know knew it was Sakura that had been haunted his dreams and it was her in the lake that night. Everything didn't make sense. Who was she? What was she? The image of the fangs growing from her mouth was fogging in his mind. Was his dreams trying to warn him? Or was it telling him that he was falling in love? He shook his head of that thought. In his dreams, she was describe as the most beautiful thing in the world, in fact, she already was. Such looks like that couldn't be human at all.

He continued to stare at her. She was fluid even in stillness and her flawless face was pale as the moon against the frame of her unique, heavy hair. Her limbs were smooth and strong, skin glistening subtly, luminous as a pearl. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to hear to her beautiful voice tell him everything. He was going to tell her of his dreams about her and the kiss. He walked away from his car and straight to hers, ignoring the calls from the girls around him. The only person that was in his sight was her.

As he gotten closer, he noticed her eyes flicker to him for a split second. Once he got to her, she tried to walk away but he quickly caught her hand. Feeling the shocking cold from her to his automatically made him looked down at their joined hands. He quickly turned his attention away from their hands to her face. She had yet to look at him. He tighten his grip on her hand.

"Sakura, talk to me, please. I've been having this strange dreams...about you," he stopped to swallow,"I don't know what I'm feeling right now but I feel a connection with you that...I cannot explain." He said nervously. He saw her shoulders tense. She snatched her hand away and quickly walk away, her white beret falling from her head. He stared at her retreating figure. Why wouldn't she talk to him? It was actually really hurting his feeling. She was trying to keep her distance, but why? He picked it up her beret and dusted it off.

**~O~**

Sakura didn't know what she was thinking that night when gave Sasuke that kiss. She was so overwhelmed with emotion that she just had to. She was in love with the human but she didn't want to be. She had her reason why she didn't want to be. Being a vampire, she could kill him if she had a 'slip'. She could usually contain her thirst for human blood but his blood hit a all new level with her. You would call a certain human who's blood appealed to them the most. He was her _La Tua Cantante._

Sakura could feel his stare on her. Even though she had a urge to look at him, she refused to. She just couldn't look at him. He knew something was different about her, he came in contact with her skin more than once. He saw her in waning gibbous moon, even though she was in her true form that night, she still had a slight appearance of herself. She heard the approaching foot steps of her _La Tua Cantante _and immediately tensed. She closed her eyes and tried to walk away. She was shocked when she felt his warm-blooded hand grabbed her. The feel of his hand against hers, almost made her moan. It shot jolt of pleasure up her arm, similarly to the torturing ecstasy she had when she change.

"Sakura, please, talk to me. I've been having these strange dreams...about you."

Hearing his velvet baritone voice say that almost made her breathe hitch. She bit her lips, trying to beat her urge to turn around and...

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now but I feel a connection with you that...I cannot explain." Sakura's eye widen. He felt the same way. Ever since the first day she saw him, she felt that same connection, like two opposite magnets trying to meet each other but is failing because there is a glass in between them. _"Sasuke. I love you so much." _She wanted to say but couldn't find it, something inside her was fighting her. She quickly snatched her hand away, unable to handle the warmth his hand brought. Without turning to see his face, she walked away. She didn't care if her hat had fell from her hasty getaway. She just didn't want to feel, smell, or hear his voice.

As soon as she made the corner, she took off in a mad dash. Everybody that she past saw a flash a pink and then nothing. As fast as she was running, she was about at the same speed of a bullet. She stopped at a park that was empty. She sat down at one of the benches and put her hands to her head. If she could cry, should be right now. That's the only reason why she wanted to be still a human. She wanted cry and let out her sorrow. The only thing that she could do was just sit. At times like this, she wished Alaric was here beside her. Maybe she should get on the next flight to Germany.

She shook her head, she couldn't do that. She told Alaric that she would be fine by herself and didn't have to lean on anybodies shoulder anymore. She'll just have to endure it. She would stay at the park after school was done and go back to get her car, but she had be quick before the bell ranged and seeing him. She didn't know why she couldn't face him anymore, at the beginning of the weekend she just couldn't stay away from him. What happened? Maybe after the kiss, she began to think about that he was too special for her and couldn't put his life endangered. It hurt her for him say that he'd been having dreams about her and it hurt even more that he said that he had a connection with her.

But what have he'd been dreaming about? She'll just have to find out. She couldn't avoid him for long, so when ever she gets the chance again. She will explain everything. But what was holding her back was that tonight was going to be a full moon. She didn't know if could hold back if she ever came in contact. She'll just have to take Alaric's advice, _"If you ever come to a point where you need human blood, think of the human as the one you love and don't want to hurt." _It shouldn't be that hard because she really did love him and never wanted to hurt him. Tonight, she will tell him everything.

**~O~**

In class, Sasuke stared at the empty seat next to him. She was going that far to stay away from him by skipping class. He had to admit it but it really did hurt his feeling. Never he thought a girl would hurt his feeling. Maybe because this particular girl, wasn't an average girl he ignored. He liked her more than others, he actually genuinely cared about her. In the a short span of time, Sakura had put him under a spell that he never wanted to be lifted from. It seemed like everytime he saw her, his heart would beat a mile a minute. It was great feeling like peace and unexplainable happiness he felt only near her.

After class was over, he wandered the hallways trying to find her secondary class. He found out that she majors in piano and voice. He would understand that because her voice by it self sounded like she was singing. He peeped through and saw no Sakura. He let a heavy sigh. Where was she? Sakura. He heard running footsteps behind him. He turned to see Naruto.

"Is she in there?" He said, in between the breaths he was trying to catch. Sasuke shook his head. "Where is she? The last time was in the parking lot and you were with her. What did you say to her?" Naruto said finally catching his breathe. Sasuke clenched his jaw, he couldn't tell Naruto what happened between them this morning. He shrugged his shoulders. He walked away before Naruto got the chance to say anything back. Naruto couldn't find her nowhere so she must be skipping school.

He stopped and stood there for a few moments before slamming his fist into the wall, cursing. What was this feeling? He couldn't get her out his mind. Everytime he closed his eyes her divine face appeared. The feel of her lips upon his kept coming back. He looked to his left and saw the portrait of Itachi behind a glass in the hall of fame. He stared at the picture. He wished Itachi was here to tell him what he was feeling. Why was this girl terrorizing him.

For the rest of the school day, Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about her. He walked out into the parking lot and saw that her car was gone. She must of came before school let out. That when he remember that he still had her beret. He looked in his bag and pulled out the white hat. He was going to return it to her later on tonight and also get more information on her. He diffinitely knew she was different, a unhumanly different and he going to force it out of her.

**~O~**

Sasuke drove into her driveway and parked it. He climbed out his car and stared at her house. He was still amazed at how elegant it was. He walked to the front glass door and rang the doorbell. He heard it echo throughout the house. He waited a few minutes before ringing it again. He could see right through it and saw no sign of anybody coming. Did she live in this house by herself? It was dangerous for a girl of her age to live in such a big house...a glass house in fact, in the middle of a forest by herself, at least she could of had guards. All of the light were on, so she must be here.

He followed a pathway to the back and saw large pool. This house could not impress him even more. He didn't think he could even afford something so glamorous. He saw a view of all the rooms in her house, but he could find her. He walked closer, observing the house. He heard water splashing he turned to see a naked Sakura climb out of the pool. His eyes grew wide as his face grew a deep red. He couldn't help himself but to take in such beauty. From her neck, to her chest, to her flat stomach, to the soft patch of pink curls. He quickly looked away, the tight feeling of his pants growing slowly.

"Sasuke?" He heard her say. He turned to look at her, thinking she had already covered herself but was wrong. Sasuke turned back.

"Can you please put something on." He said trying to sound calm but was failing. He couldn't ignore the growing feeling of his manhood becoming harder. He took deep breaths.

"I don't see why, we were born naked and Adam and Eve didn't mind seeing each other." He heard her say. Her voice sounded like a low pur. He heard the ruffling of clothes behind and sighed in relief. He turned back around to see she was only wearing a white underwear and a form-fitting white shirt. It defeated the purpose for putting clothes on but it was better than nothing. But it was cold out here and she was swimming and wearing such small clothing. He saw her look up in the sky, he also looked up, it was a over-cast covering the full moon. Her face was blank staring up. He could never get her expression. She was like a book that should never ever be read but be read to.

She looked back at him, a smile graced her lips. "Want to come inside?" She said walking toward him and grabbing his hand. The same shocking chill ran up his arm but this time it didn't bother her at the slight. She pulled him inside where in was warm. The fresh scent of her filled his lungs. Tea-rose cinnamon. She led him into a small sunken formal lounge. He took off his coat and threw it easily onto one of the chairs. He watched her walked away, each step taking nearly a half a second, each step flowing sinuously like river water weaving over smooth stones. He quickly grabbed her arm. Sakura turned to him, his face serious.

"We need to talk." She smiled like she already knew.

"I know. Follow me. Put your coat back on, its snowing." She walking away. He quickly put his coat back on and when he walked out of the lounge, her saw dressed in a white dress. He gave her a incredulous, was she serious? She just told him to put his coat on and it was snowing, she was wearing a white dress with a small red half sweater, she had no shoes on. Was she nuts? It was probably at least fifty degress outside and was colder by the minute. He was about to scold her until, she had him by his hand. In a instant he was outside. There wasn't no brief fragment of time in which action occured; change was instantaneous, almost as if there was no movement at all. He had to shake and blink his eyes to process everything.

"You'll get used to it." He heard her soft, soprano voice through the hazed. Before he knew it he was on his knees. It happened again, the instant movement. He was able to process everything easier now. He looked around. Déjà vu hitting him ten-fold, it was the same snowy meadow. He noticed her no longer had Sakura at his side. He stood up and looked around everything was exactly the same. His eyes stopped on Sakura that was only a few feet away from, her back was turn to him, he could tell by the slight tilt of her head that she was looking up. He looked up also that over-cast that covered the moon was about to past.

"Sasuke." he snapped his head back down to her. Her voice clear and low. "Under the full moon, I'm in my true form." He narrowed his eyes. _"True form?"_

"This is what tell me apart from humans, this is what tells a vampire." The over-cast that cover the moon was gone. Bringing the milky shade upon them. She took off her red sweater and threw it to the snowy ground. She slowly turned to him, her eyes closed, her arm stretched away from her body. His eyes widen, she was exactly what he dreamed of. Snow white skin that sparkled like millions of diamonds, her long, wavy rose hair was now a silverish-pink that was like satin framing her face. He was unaware that he was slowly approaching her. It was like her beauty was calling out to him. He stood in fromnt of her. He realized that he was a head taller than her.

His hand consciously raised and stroked the smooth diamond-bright facets, everytime he moved his fingers, he left a small trail of sparkles twinkling brighter than the others. Her skin was as smooth as silk, it sent a charge the zinged through his fingertips. The feeling of her cool skin was tingly, electric- it jolted through his bones, down his spine, and trembled in his stomach. Her face was pefectly composed, a carving of a goddess. Who was she? At first glance, he couldn't find her face anywhere in the smooth, perfect planes of her features. His fingers ran slowly down to her flawless lips tracing her full bottom lip with his thumb. She was indisputably beautiful. Her eyes opened revealing a breathtaking redish-green.

So this was a vampire, it was hard to believe that one was standing in front of him. He never really believe in mythology, but having such a creature in fron of him made him want to believe in everything. The intense, piercing gaze of her eyes could of stopped his heart immediately. But the thing he feared most was that she would disappear from under his touch and everything that was happening was a dream. He found his voice.

"Sakura?" He said raspy. Her lips moved.

"Yes, its me, Sasuke." He voice had a god-like echo to it but matched her voice perfectly. "Do you see now, Sasuke. This is why...I can't be near you. I love you more than you can imagine and I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when he heard I love you come out her mouth. He know knew that word he was feeling toward her. Love. He was in love with Sakura Haruno ever since that first day he saw. He pulled her cold body in his chest and embraced her. Her scent was stronger than ever before. He never wanted to let go of her.

"Sakura, you'll hurt me, if you leave me." He said. He heard her gasped from the sudden reaction of him pulling her into his chest. Sakura closed her eyes from the bliss of his warm skin against her cold. She was happy that she heard those words come out his mouth. He didn't have to say 'I love you', she heard his heart telling her. But his scent was becoming deadly.

Sasuke felt her hand raise in between there joined bodies, he felt her un-zippened his coat and brought it down low enough to be off his shoulders. He felt her cool, sweet breathe tingle across his neck. He let out a groan when her tongue, that was surprisingly warm, run across his pulse. Know of her being a vampire, she must of been thirsty for his blood. He tilted his head to give her more access. He closes his eyes and waited to feel the sharp pain of her teeth but was shocked when he felt cool petite hands on either sides of his face. His eyes opened to see her closing in on his lips.

She stopped and looked at him for permission, he closed his eyes and crashed his lips on hers. Kissing her brought unthinkable pleasure to him. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back, bringing her closer. Sakura stood on her toes to deepen the kiss, she wrapped her smooth limbs around his neck. This kiss wasn't like that one the other night, compare to this one it was a kiss on the cheek. Their tongue danced together. Sasuke loved the sweet taste of her breathe and he wanted more and so did she. Sakura knew she had to be careful, because as string as she was tonight she could break him.

Both of them couldn't deny the sensations that were so intense. Sasuke could feel his air leaving him and inwardly cursed. He didn't want to stop. He reluctantly pulled away, breathing labor. He looked down at Sakura to see she was completely normal. He caught his breathe.

"So what do you want to do?" He said, trying to give her a hint on where he was getting at. Sakura immediatly understood, she let out a small giggle.

"Sasuke, I may be a vampire but I'm also a succubus." He gave her a questioning stare. "Let's just go back to my house and finish what we were just doing." Her beautiful voice seductive. He didn't want to argue what that. Sakura grabbed his hand. Sasuke could finally process everything. She was just running at a incredible speed. Before he knew it they were in her room finishing what they were doing in the meadow.

Sasuke held on to her cool body in the bed, feverishly taking her lips. Sakura was allowing him to be the dominant one. After to what seemed like hours. Sakura watched as her first love slept all night.

* * *

_**OMg guys, I almost started crying typing this. Lol. Oh and there is this picture from deviantart that inspired me so much for this story. I mean inspired me so much. I got it on my profile and you'll see what I'm talking about.**_

**_La Tua Cantante- is the Italian name for a human whose blood particularly appeals to a certain vampire in an extreme sense._**

**_The reason why I didn't put a lemon is because I thought it was too soon._**

**_~XoxO, Reira~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Moonlight Sonata**

**Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is 500 year old vampire, that never found the one she truly loves. Of all the vampires in the world that showed incredible interest in her, she never acknowledges them. Until she passes through a unknown city name Konoha and hears the most beautiful symphony, that what seemed like, called out to her frozen heart. **

**She finds that source and sees the most exquisitely handsome human boy she seen in all of her five centuries. She falls in love at first sight and decides to get closer to him by finding out which high school he goes to and attend as a exchange student from Germany. **

**Sasuke sees her and thinks she is devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful and he is not the only one who thinks that. In time, Sasuke starts to feel a overwhelming attraction to her, in which he cannot explain. **

_Recap:_

_Sasuke held on to her cool body in the bed, feverishly taking her lips. Sakura was allowing him to be the dominant one. After to what seemed like hours. Sakura watched as her first love slept all night._

_**Now this is focused on Sasuke coping that Sakura is a vampire and Sakura began to slightly remember something.**_

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to see emerald staring back up at him. Sakura had smile across her face. "How did you sleep?" She said, her voice didn't sound at all groggy like she been up for the last hour. He smiled then stretched his arm around her neck pulling her cold body to his much warmer one. "I never slept so good with you beside me all night." He said softly. He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. "You didn't sleep?" He asked.

"I don't sleep. So I watched you all night. You are very cute when you sleep." She said in a giggle. Sasuke let a small blush come across his face. He put a finger under her smooth chin and lifted it, bringing his lips on to hers. Sakura brought her hand up from his chest to his neck. Sasuke ran his tongue over her lip and she open happily for him. The sweet taste of mouth was unique and he just couldn't get enough, he couldn't get enough of her. He moved his lips to her neck and started kissing it softly.

"Sasuke, don't you have a piano recital today? You shouldn't be late." Her voice was labored with lust. Sasuke smirked against her skin, he pulled away only enough to have his lips brushing against. "Who cares? I rather be here." He said pulling her closer. There was no friction of space between them. "Mmm," she agreed, tightening her arms around his neck. His hand curved her elbow, moving slowly down her arm, across her ribs and over her waist, tracing along her hip and down her leg, around her knee. He pulled her leg up suddenly, hitching it around his hip. His lips moved in the hollow base of her throat.

"Sasuke, stop." Sakura said seriously, "I already told I can't." She said pulling her leg from around his waist. He looked up his eyes fulled with confusion and lust. "Why?" He asked sitting up. Sakura sat up after him.

"Because its too dangerous. Remember what I told you?" She said. Sasuke thought about it for a second.

"Your a succubus?" He said. Sakura nodded her head.

"If you know the history, succubus are said to be demons that sleep with men like a incubus that sleeps with women. But those are false, Succubus and incubus are really vampire. As you know, if a succubus or incubus have intercourse with a human it may cause death to the human if the vampire isn't careful enough to control themselves. In which I'm very afraid of..." Sakura said trailing off. Sasuke stared at her for a long while, now that he thought about, it was too early for sex even if she was succubus. He felt guilty, she wanted to but couldn't and he was coaxing her, in which must of been torturing her. She was caring for his will being, his life. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, I must of been torturing you." He heard her let out small chuckle.

"Yea, you were." She said wrapping her own arms around him, being careful not to crush him. The subject on sex made Sasuke think other things and it made him curious. "So, can you, like...get pregnant?" He said through the silence. He felt her body tense against his. "You don't have tell me if you don't want to." He said hastily trying to calm her. She pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. He stared back. She didn't at all seem uncomfortable or nervous in his question. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea." Sasuke fell over top of her, laughing. She started laughing too. He couldn't believe it even if it was under him; a vampire. One of mythology creatures. He wondered what else was real; probably the Fates' Loom. If so, Sakura's thread must of been the most beautiful of them all, having a metal property that was the most brilliant gold, then his, his must of been just a simple black thread that could be cut easily.

He didn't want to think about that now, all he wanted was to be closer to his first love. Another curious question came to him. "How old are?" He said with questioning eyes. Sakura stopped her giggling then had the look of wary on her face. "517 but I'm frozen forever at 17." She mumbled. Sasuke's eyes widen with shock. She was that old? Hard to believe with such a beautiful young face. "How did you become one?" He said rolling off her and laid at her side.

"Well, my memory is kind of fuzzy, but I remember that the experience was a pleasurable one, I mean to the point that I couldn't take it anymore. Its very hard to explain." She said laying a loose arm over her head. She looked over at the clock and it was a quarter past eight. She let out a heavy sigh. "Looks like we're late for class." She said lifting up out of the bed. Sasuke didn't know when she got a chance to take off her dress, she was only in a white bra and panties. It could of fooled him that they actually didn't do anything last night.

"I don't want to go." He said throwing the covers off of him and walked over to her. She stopped and turned to him. "Sasuke-." She was cut short when Sasuke planted his lips on hers. He pulled away and smirked, Sakura did the same. "You sure do like kissing me, huh?" Sakura said. His smirked turned into a smile. "Maybe." He said wrapping a arm around her small waist pulling her closer.

"Stop. You've got a piano recital today, " She unwrapped his arms from around her, "So go home and get ready, I'll be there in a few minutes." She said before turning around walking into what seemed like a bathroom. He sucked his teeth then put back on the clothes he had on and grabbed his bag. That's when he remembered that he still had her beret. He place it down on her unmade bed and smirked. He had forgotten about it. He walked out her room and walked down the small spiral staircase.

He looked out the large glass window and saw that the ground was covered in a thick layer of snow, about twelve feet. He sighed. "Damn, I think I can pull out with all this snow around." He whispered to himself.

"I don't think I can either." He heard from beside him. He jumped, startled bythe sudden appearance of her beside him. It was going to take him a while to get used to her unhuman speed. She didn't at all seem bother by his sudden movements. He heard a curse than take out her phone. She dialed a number than walked away. He looked back outside, the snow falling slowly. He heard the small mumbling of her voice fade and clicking noise. He turned around and saw her sank gracefully into her couch.

"School is closed and your recital is canceled." She said. Sasuke sighed in relief and walked over andsat beside her. He expected that it would canceled. Before he knew it he was on his back, he looked up in confusion at Sakura. Her face had a mischievious look. He felt her face slide up to the top button of his shirt and he tensed. "You changed your mind?" He asked putting his hands behind her thighs. He heard a giggle escape he lips.

"Just because we can't have sex, doesn't mean we can't have fun." Her voice was smooth and silky. She was about to kiss him until her doorbell ranged. She lifted back up but stayed on top of him. He saw her take a whiff of the air. "Naruto and the guys are here." She said finally getting off of him. "How do they know where I live?" She said looking at Sasuke. He gave her a guilty face. He told Naruto they she lived in the across the lake from him. He regreted telling him now. He saw her disappear around the corner, he felt a cold breeze hit his skin.

"Geez let us in! Its co-cold...and why are you dressed like that!" He heard Naruto say. He rolled his eyes then remembered what she had on. What is with Sakura and being naked or half-naked in front of people? He didn't mind now that she was his but other people he had a problem. e heard the door close and footsteps coming into the room. He turned his head to see Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru. Naruto was the first person to see him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto yelled. He got his answer when Sakura sat beside him and wrapped her arms around waist. All of them were silent until Sasuke cleared hs throat. "So what are you guys doing here? How did you get through the snow?" Sasuke asked trying to relieve some of the tension in the air.

"Well, Neji's car was surprisingly strong enough to get through and Naruto decided that we should come and see you. We went to Sasuke's house to find he wasn't there then came here." He said boredly. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and saw he had sadden downcast on his face. He knew he promised Naruto that he wouldn't pursue her but he couldn't help himself. He had grown to love Sakura and Sakura loved him back. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and Naruto. She knew that Naruto liked her but...she don't human feelings anymore so she didn't know what Naruto was possibly feeling. But she knew Sasuke and Naruto need some time alone.

"Are you guys hungry?" She said pulling away from Sasuke and standing up. All of them shrugged there shoulders. Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba followed her into the kitchen, leaving them both alone.

**~O~**

"Lord Alaric." Said a mysterious, velvet voice. Alaric looked up to be only shocked on who it was. "Apollo! What brings you here?" Alaric said bringing his full attention to him. Apollo, a greek vampire. He the same age as Alaric, chronologically, but took on the age of twenty-two. He had sharp jade eyes, slightly darker than Sakura's. Brown hair that hung over his face.

"I come here to finally claim my princess." He said, bowing.

"She's gone to Japan." Alaric said simply. Apollo nodded his head then disappeared. Alaric couldn't shake the feeling that he had done something completely wrong.

**~O~**

"Naruto...I'm sorry." Sasuke said. He saw Naruto give him a shocked expression then it turned into anger. "I know I told you that I would back off but I couldn't help falling for her..." Sasuke said running a hand through his ebony tresses. He heard a chuckle escape Naruto. He looked up surprised. Naruto's face was completely generous now.

"You know...I knew that you feel that way about her," Another chuckle came, "Sasuke, I knew you since we were kids and I never saw you look at a girl the way you look at her, " He put his hands behind his head. "I was testing you. I saw the way you looked at her on the first day she arrived. I was just going to see how much would you be able to keep your distance. A month though, Sasuke?" Naruto said. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders than smirked.

"You scared me, Naruto. I thought you were about to chew my head off. Me and you both know how you get when get angry." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed. "But treat her good, Sasuke. Don't get pretty,sweet girls like her these days." Sasuke snickered but it had a different meaning. If he didn't treat her good, he was afraid that she'll kill him, literally. So that was way out his mind. He wondered if he should tell Sakura's secret but then again, Naruto had such a big mouth, he'll might tell the whole world that vampires exists. He'll just keep it a secret...for Sakura.

**~O~**

Apollo got off the plane and took in the sweet air around him, he could already smell and taste the sweet scent of his beauty girl. He haven't seen her in the past two centuries and he was craving to feel her soft skin again. He could only imagine how shocked she was going to be seeing him. She made him wait too long for him taking her as his mate. If it wasn't for Alaric, he could already have her. He remember the first day meeting her, she was visiting Greece and her caught her casually sitting on one of Greece tallest statue of the god of the sun, Apollo. The first time he saw her he knew that she was his belle.

_~Flashback~ about 200 years ago_

_Apollo past human women as they gawked and drooled over him. He was compared to one of the great gods and was eventually named after one, Apollo- since he didn't have no memory of his human life or name, he took it-. They actually consider him as Apollo, because of his god-like features, they even bowed before him. Sometimes he couldn't believe that he was actually human at one point. _

_He heard something that caught his attention throughout all the praises was someone humming a symphony that only his ear could pick up. He listening even closely and found where it was coming from. He pushed through the crowd ignoring their complaints, the only thing he could hear was a woman's voice that sounded like it was calling out to him._

_He followed the spell-binding voice and came to the huge statue of Apollo. As he looked past all of the marble white of the statue he saw a girl the same complexion as him and the stone. His eyes widen, her beauty was other worldly...just like his. Her skin; porcelain...just like his. Her eyes...just like his. He saw her unique locks blow in the wind and her face was turned to his. She was his Daphne. He saw her face light up with joy. She gracefully hopped off the shoulder of Apollo, she looked as if she was flying toward him. She landed gracefully on her feet. _

_All in all, to a human, it would of been a second since she been up there. But to him he saw every movement her body made. She grabbed his hands and put them between hers. His eyes widen at how soft her skin was, he looked at her face and her smile was as bright as the sun._

_"Its so nice to finally meet another one of my kind. Your the only one other than my father." She said gleefully. If he could blush he would of been as hot as the sun. "May I ask of your name?" She said._

_"Apollo." He said pulling away one hand and putting it on top of hers. "You say your just like me?" He baffled. This was actually his first encounter with another. She nodded her head. "Well, maybe we're meant for each other, "He said tightening his hold on her hands, "Its fate that we'd meet each other." She gave a him a confused look than smiled. Apollo took this as a acception._

_"Tell me your name, fair beauty."_

_"Sakura."_

**~O~**

Apollo smirked. He had no idea where she was at in Japan but he knew if he could find her like that day in Greece, he had no problem at at all.

**~O~**

Sasuke continued to sit in her living room. He could smell the delicious scent of the food she was cooking. It was tempting for him to go in there to see what she was making but Kiba and Naruto probably already ate it all on how greedy those two can be, so he stayed. Then quickly as he could blink, Sakura was next to him. He jumped from the sudden contact of her cool skin. Sakura gave a worried look then moved over a bit. Sasuke gave her a apologetic face then wrapped his arms over her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Sorry, you scared me and don't you think you should be on the down low?" He said whispering the last part. Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Do you want me to tell them?" He asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, right now I'm kind of putting both you and I in danger. Your a human that knows of vampires." Sakura said warily. Sasuke slightly gasped. He was putting both him and Sakura in danger by him knowing what she was. "Who's going to find out?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders once more. "All vampires know of the rules of a human knowing about us. There are only two options; its either kill both or the human has to turn into one of us." Sasuke's eyes widen. That would get them both out of danger. If he was to turned into a vampire. He thought about it for a second. If he was to, he would live forever with Sakura, right now she was...seventeen and he was pushing nineteen in seven months.

But then, if he was to turn into one. Would he crave blood? Well, of course he would but...what if he craves the wrong blood, like Naruto and all his friends. That was the only thing that he was pushing him away. He wondered if Sakura had the same problem.

"Sakura, do you crave or ever tasted human blood?" He asked. Sakura gave him a dubious look. "Well, I can say that I do crave it, especially yours," He narrowed his eyes. Should he be flattered or... ," But I could say my record is clean...I think."

"You think?"

"Well, I'm sure that I never tasted human blood but, I think there was a time where I met a human that blood kind of appealed to me just like yours but I..." She shook her head as if she was trying to remember something, "I can't remember," She said putting her fingers to her temple, "he looked just like you a little, though. The same black/grey eyes..." She said trailing off. Her expression turned into a serious one. She was actually stressing herself trying to remember something. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Stop thinking about it, okay." He said. The smile in fell in love with came to her face. He smiled back. He leaned down ready to kiss on the lips until he heard throat-clearing.

He looked up to see Naruto standing there with a grin on his face. Sasuke glared at him, that was the second time he interrupted them. Now he really regretted telling him where she lived.

"Sasuke, you've got to try the cinnamon rolls Sakura made!" Naruto said grinning, "You better hurry up! Kiba in there eating the hell out of them." He said running back in the kitchen. Sasuke looked down at her

"You know how to cook?"

"Its a hobby."

* * *

**_I am so sorry for the late update. I like broke my leg yesterday and it hurt like crap and itching. I'm mad I can't get to it._**

**_For this chapter, I gave a little hint around the end, if you guess right, I'll sign your review, if not then you got it wrong. :p_**

**_now excuse me while i'll go find a wire hanger_**

**_~XoxO, Reira~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Moonlight Sonata**

**Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is 500 year old vampire, that never found the one she truly loves. Of all the vampires in the world that showed incredible interest in her, she never acknowledges them. Until she passes through a unknown city name Konoha and hears the most beautiful symphony, that what seemed like, called out to her frozen heart. **

**She finds that source and sees the most exquisitely handsome human boy she seen in all of her five centuries. She falls in love at first sight and decides to get closer to him by finding out which high school he goes to and attend as a exchange student from Germany. **

**Sasuke sees her and thinks she is devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful and he is not the only one who thinks that. In time, Sasuke starts to feel a overwhelming attraction to her, in which he cannot explain. **

* * *

_**Chapter focuses on Sakura remembering something that might cause Sasuke to hate her.**_

**~O~**

Sasuke walked to the passenger side door of his car and opened it to reveal his gorgeous girlfriend. She stepped out. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk when he heard the gasp from the other students around him. The all-year single Sasuke Uchiha finally has a girlfriend and not just any girlfriend, a vampire. He could hear all the rude comments the girls made at Sakura. He put his arms around her shouders pulling her closer. He looked over to the group of girls and frowned.

Ino, Karin, Ami and some others that always followed him around. All of their looks were on Sakura. Jealous, envious looks. He could understand that. Sakura was beautiful, smart, sexy and something...different. He always like different. He saw Sakura look over there, like they had called her name. She smiled then looked at him and kissed him. Hearing more gasps. He could of laugh after she pulled away. They continued to walk to the building. He bent down to her level.

"What was that all about?" He whispered in her ear. A smirk came to her lips. "Once I find someone I love, I become very, very territorial when it comes to other females, even human females." She said. He shrugged his shoulders. He could say the very same thing. He felt her cool hand grabbed his, holding it linking their fingers. Sakura wanted the girls to know that he was forever hers ans she was forever his. She look at his humanly handsome features. She began to wonder what he would look like as a vampire.

She could only think the best, he was going to be the very epitome of all drop-dead sexy, not that he was already. Sakura couldn't help but reminise when she first saw him. What drew the pinkette to this man the most was his face, plain and simple; if someone had ever told her that he was ugly in any way, shape or form, she would either think them completely _insane_, or would have killed them on the spot. No words could have described him and done him justice. If they said that Adonis had been the most attractive man in the world, then he mustn't have ever stood next to this one; he would simply _pale_ in comparison to this Godlike entity.

His complexion was smooth and creamy, a very decent shade of white that had Sakura almost jealous of him—how could a guy have such beautiful, well-kept skin?-. On first sight, she could of mistaken him for a vampire. But what she found the most alluring was his eyes, never-ending pools of obsidian that reminded Sakura instantly of a black hole; they alone could suck anyone in if gazed into for too long.

Oh yea, he was _all _hers. He looked down at her from her sudden display of affection. She gave him a smile that could of melt is heart.

As they walked in the class, getting the weird awed-struck faces of their classmates. They sat down at the same piano in the far corner of the room. Sasuke rolled his eyes hearing the low chatter of students behind him.

_"Jesus H Christ."_

**~O~**

Sasuke sat with Sakura at the metal circle table in the cafeteria. She was playing with a apple tossing and catching it in her hand. He could hear the constant chatter of Naruto beside her. Sasuke picked up on the conversation he was having with Shikamaru.

"I was thinking about going mountain climbing next weekend." Naruto said.

"Naruto, tell me this. What the hell is on top of a mountain?" Shikamaru said. Naruto had a thinking expression on his face. Now that Sasuke thought about. What the hell was on top of a mountain that made people want to climb it.

"Not a goddamn thing. So why the fuck are you climbing it for." Shikamaru said harshly, earning a chuckle from Kiba. He heard Naruto suck his teeth. "Shikamaru, why everytime I say what I'm going to do, you make it sound all dumb."

"Because everything you say is dumb." Sasuke let out a small snicker. Now that was true. Sakura was laughing too. That was the first he actually heard her, it sounded like wind chimes. Anyone around them immediately stopped and looked at her and blushed. Sasuke felt someone behind him, he turned to see, nobody other than Karin. He let out a deep sigh. Why wouldn't this girl leave him alone, he already told her that he wasn't interested. A seductive smirked played on her lips as she put a hand on her hip.

Sasuke took in her appearance. Okay, it was like the coldest day in winter and she was wearing something that wasn't fitted to be worn in these freezing winds. He heard what sounded like a hiss escape Sakura's lips. He began to feel a cold chill ride up his spine.

"Sasuke-kun!", She said sitting on his lap, slightly rubbing a very erogonous zone in his lap. But he was far from aroused from this bimbo, he was more like disgusted. He saw a evil smirk crept on her lips but she wasn't looking at him but at Sakura. He turned around slightly to see Sakura. Her bangs were covering her eyes, her hand was gripping tightly onto the metal table, he didn't know but he was sure he could hear the groaning of the table beneath her small petite hand bending. The apple in her hand was crushed effortlessly. But what was terrifying him the most was low snarl that was coming out of her.

He looked back up at Karin, her ruby eyes showing her genuine fear.

"Karin! You fucking whore! You know that Sasuke already has a girlfriend!" Naruto said, popping from no where pulling her off him. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and sent Naruto a quiet 'thank you'. He nodded his head and turned back to Karin. "Get the fuck outta here before...," He looked at Sakura and shudder, "Run bitch! Run for your life! Get some help!" He yelled exasperatedly at Karin. She jumped from his sudden outburst and quickly walked away. Naruto turned to him and started laughing, "They fall it every time. Sakura you okay?" He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sasuke put a hand on Sakura's thigh and started rubbing in gentle circles, trying to calm her. Now he knew how _territorial_ she could get. He'll know next time to push girls away, period. Sakura looked up at him, her face was back to its angelic look and her smile was back. Her hand loosen on the table. Sasuke grabbed a napkin and started wiping the crushed apple off her hand.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered so only he could hear her. He cleaned the rest off and threw it into the trash can behind them.

"No, I'm sorry. I should of knew better." He whispered back, "Let's go back to my place." He said grabbing her hand and helping her up, failing to notice the hand-shaped dent in the metal table. "Sasuke, Sakura, where are you go- what happened to the table?" Naruto said. Sasuke turned around to see what he was talking about. His eyes widen and he quickly turned away. He hurried out of the cafeteria and outside.

He unlocked his car doors and both of them sat in the car at the same. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He sent her a apologetic glance and stopped at the red signal. He looked over to her. She was looking out the window. He hated when he couldn't tell what she was feeling when her face was so blank and unreadable. "Are you okay?" He asked. She let out a small chuckle.

"I wanted to kill her." Sasuke flinched from how blunt she was. "I was scared that I would lose control and ended up hurting you and the guy." He heard her mumble. The light turned green telling him that he could go. "Sakura, your too sweet to hurt anybody." He said. He saw from the corner of his eye that she shook her head. "Sasuke, have you really seen me angry? What you saw wasn't _even _close to could of happened." Sasuke couldn't argue with that. He really didn't know what could of happened if Sakura did lose control. Know that he thought about it, he didn't really know nothing about her except that she was a vampire.

"So what are we going to tell the school?" He heard her say. "I'll tell Naruto to tell them we got sick." He said out his cell phone. He quickly worte a text and put his phone away, bringing his attention back to the road. For the rest of the car ride it was silence. He pulled into his driveway. Faster than he could turn off the car, Sakura was already at his front door waiting for him. He got out and walked and unlock the door and walked in, he motioned her to follow him upstairs to his room.

He opened the door to his room and threw his back on the floor and walked over to his bed and sat down. He looked up to see Sakura was leaning against his wall, looking at him. He made eye contact and looked away quickly. Those emerald eyes were overwhelming to look into. He saw her push off the wall and walk to his balcony door and opened it, letting the chilling wind enter. "Do you mind if I take a shower?" She said walking outside. "I don't mind."

"I'll be back." With that she jumped over the railing. Five seconds past before she came back with clothes hanging off her arm. Sasuke watched her walk into his bathroom, he heard the water turn on. He fell back on his bed putting his hands behind his head. That was the most scary experience he ever had, Sakura was realy on the verge of killing Karin. Well, know that he thought about it, he didn't want Karin exactly dead but to just disappear. She've been messing with him ever since he first started in the school and at one time almost rape him, in which he hated to even remember at all.

He heard the water turn off and the door open. He looked up to see Sakura was only dressed in lacy black bra and underwear. Her long wavy hair was in a high ponytail. She walked over to his bed and sat down beside him. "What you thinking about?" She said falling beside him and putting a hand on his chest and wrapped a leg around his. "Well, I just noticed I didn't know that much about you." He said wrapping his own arm around her neck, pulling her closer.

He heard her let out a small giggle, "Okay, fine."

Sasuke learned that she was born, March 28, 1492 in the Feudal Era of Japan. He could of almost cried when he found out what happened to her and her father. She watched her father get brutally murder and she was raped and stab to death. He was also grateful for her adoptive father, Alaric. If he didn't save her life that night he would of never met her. She also said after he turned into a vampire that she moved to Germany and stayed there for fiive centuries before coming back to Japan. That's what gave him the idea, her living for that long must of made her a professional at the piano. Years of practice had a new meaning to him now.

"So enough about me, what about you?"

"Well, my parents died when I was seven years old, they were police officers and died on duty. It was only me and my older brother, Itachi left. A year ago he died from a disease." He felt her cold hand press against his cheek. "That's sad." He nodded his. "The thing was is that I wasn't around when he died. He went to Germany for a concert and three days later the people he was traveling with said he was dead."

_~A year ago~_

_"Itachi, how long are you going to be gone?" Sasuke said flopping down on his brother's bed. Itachi came into his room from his bathroom with a black suit on. Itachi grinned. "Will the concert ain't going to play itself." He sat down beside him and ruffle his hair, "Why don't you play the piano I gave you. If you want to get as good as me you'll have to practice." Sasuke huffed then pushed his hand away._

_"I will!" Sasuke said with finality. Itachi chuckled then got up off his bed and grabbed his bag. "I guess I'll see you in a week." He said before walking out his door._

_~O~_

_Its been three days since Itachi been gone. Sasuke clenched his teeth. His brother promised him that he would call him as soon as he land in Germany. Must be bad phone service, he said to himself. That's when he heard his house phone ringing downstairs, he heard the butler answer it. Sasuke thought it was some people that wanted Itachi to perform for or something. Then he heard his name being called._

_Sasuke went downstairs and the butler looking up at him with sad eyes. His eyebrows cease. "What's wrong? What happened?" Sasuke said. The butler looked like he was having trouble saying it. "Itachi's friends called," He paused. "Why didn't you call me down when they called?" He said, his voice filled with anger. He shook his head, "No Sasuke, they called to tell that Itachi died." Sasuke's eyes widen. _

_"What?"_

_~End~_

Sasuke could remember the day when he told him that. He didn't talk to nobody for months but only play the piano Itachi gave him. He looked down at Sakura. She smiled then kissed him. He kissed he back with the same passion. She pulled away.

"So, you still miss him?" She asked. He gave her a incredulous look. "Duh, of course I do!" He got up and walked over to his dresser and opened it, pulling a picture out. "You want to see a picture of him?" He said walking back to the bed. She sat up and took the picture from him. "Sure." She looked down at the picture, her face automatically turned one of shock. She blinked her eyes a couple of times. His face, she remembered it from somewhere.

_~A year ago in Germany~_

_It was another night, a full moon and this time Sakura had a hard time controlling her thirst for blood. She tried closing her eyes and taking deep breaths like Alaric told her. She heard someone enter her room and instantly hissed at however it was. _

_"Sakura, is everything alright?" She heard Alaric say. She look at him with malicious eyes, the eyes of the predator she was. "No!" She snarled, "I don't think I can...control it anymore!" She said finally snapping breaking a huge gaping hole in her wall. She was ready to jump out of it to find however appealed to her thirst the most. Before she could, she felt a iron grip around her. _

_"Sakura! Calm yourself!" She heard a strong voice say behind her. She thrashed around in his arms. She could feel her fangs extracting from her mouth, her mouth craving blood, not animal but human. That's when a scent entered her nostrils that made her eyesight go red. She quickly sent her elbow back slamming into his abdomen, the sound of cracking rock sounded throughout the room then a hard impact to the wall. She jumped out the window, landing about four kilometers away._

_She followed the delicious sent to the source. When she found it, she found it was a man. He was alone, which made it better. He turned to her and his expression went from blank to horrified. He back up quickly away from her._

_A dark sinister chuckle escape her, "Do I frighten you?" She said before crouching then lunged at him._

_~End~_

This face was the same from that night. Her eyes grew even wider. She gasped then put her hands over her mouth dropping the picture. Sasuke looked at her in confused shock. "What's wrong?" He said with urgency. Sakura quickly back away from him, her hands still over her mouth. "Sakura!" He said getting up walking to her, reaching out.

Befoe he could touch her, Sakura ran from out his room out on to the balcony and jumped off. "Sakura!" She heard him call after her. But she couldn't turn to look at his face.

She wanted to cry.

She killed his brother.

* * *

_**Dun dun dun dun. Sakura killed Itachi. I know you guys were shocked. I was too and I'm the one who knew. Some people got the clue in the last chapter. It was Itachi.**_

**_Anyway! Hope you guys can forgive me for the late update._**

**_~XoxO, Reira~_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Moonlight Sonata**

**Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is 500 year old vampire, that never found the one she truly loves. Of all the vampires in the world that showed incredible interest in her, she never acknowledges them. Until she passes through a unknown city name Konoha and hears the most beautiful symphony, that what seemed like, called out to her frozen heart. **

**She finds that source and sees the most exquisitely handsome human boy she seen in all of her five centuries. She falls in love at first sight and decides to get closer to him by finding out which high school he goes to and attend as a exchange student from Germany. **

**Sasuke sees her and thinks she is devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful and he is not the only one who thinks that. In time, Sasuke starts to feel a overwhelming attraction to her, in which he cannot explain. **

_Recap:_

_Before he could touch her, Sakura ran from out his room out on to the balcony and jumped off. "Sakura!" She heard him call after her. But she couldn't turn to look at his face._

_She wanted to cry._

_She killed his brother._

_**Chapter. Sasuke finding out and Apollo appears ready to take back what is his.**_

* * *

Sasuke stared in shock as he saw his Sakura jump from his balcony. What had he just done? He just showed her a picture of his brother. He began to think the worst, was she in love with Itachi? He did go to Germany, maybe both of them met and fell in love. He began to think about that day at her house. She said that she saw somebody that looked just like him and their blood appealed to her just like his. He quickly ran into his room and put on his shoes, he was about to confront her. His heart was pounding. Maybe she was in love with him and she didn't know that was his brother until he showed her the picture.

He quickly jumped in his car and raced to her house. He got out and ran to her door and started banging on it. "Sakura!" He said, banging even harder. He started to pull at her door handle and fold that it was unlocked. He opened the door and ran upstairs to her room and saw her laying across the bed, her back was turned to him. He stood there looking at her unmoving form. He noticed that she was still dressed the same. He slowly approached her and sat on her bed. He reached over and grabbed her arm, he tried turning her over but, even trying to move her arm was like trying to pull a arm off a statue.

He gave up knowing that he couldn't move her. "Sakura, what happened? Why did you run off like that?" He wanted to hear the real reason from her. He didn't want to go by what he thinked. She didn't say nothing. "Sakura answer me!" He said. He knew that she wasn't sleep. She continued lay there, unmoving. "Were you in love with Itachi?" He seemed to get a reaction out her by her tensing up. She slowly rose up and turned to looked at him. Her face full of regret.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She said in a weak voice. "I couldn't help myself." Sasuke looked away, he was pained. So it was true. "It was a full moon and..." He looked back up at her in confusion. "I was thirsty." Sasuke's eyes widen. Hearing the word thirsty made his blood curl. He thought about it was little. Thirsty meant that she needed blood and Itachi was...

He looked up at her, her eyes telling him what she did. Sasuke let out a small chuckle, "Itachi died of a disease and you told me you've never tasted human blood." He said, his laughing cease. When her look away "Sakura please, you not telling me that you..." Sakura looked up at him and nodded a 'yes'. Sasuke's eyes began wailing with tears. He couldn't believe it. Sakura killed his brother. Forgetting what he felt for her, he felt anger build within him. He quickly shot up from her bed, "I don't want to see you anymore." He said in a low voice. He could her the gasp that escaped her. He closed his eyes not able to see her face anymore. He quickly ran out her room and out her house to his car.

He gripped his hand on the steering wheel and put his head down on it. He could feel the tears running down his face. Why did his first love have to be the one to something so painful to him. He quickly pulled out and drove to his house, crying the whole time.

Sakura sat in hurt shock. _"I don't want to see you anymore." _That sentence kept repeating in her head. It was like telling her to go die. Sakura put her hands to her head, gripping a hand full of her hair. Her breathe was now shaking. Her whole body started shaking with tremors._ "I don't want to see you anymore!" _She closed her eyes tightly. Images of Sasuke started coming to her. She turned to her side and opened her eyes, they grew wide when she saw Sasuke in front of her sleep, his eyes started to open slowly. He slowly propped his self on his elbow and gaze down at her with a smile on his face. After that he disappeared.

"Sasuke." She said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't..." She let out a shriek. "Sasuke!" She said sobbing. Sasuke hated her, he didn't love her anymore. All because of a accident. He didn't eve let her explain herself.

She felt a hand press into her shoulder. She jumped from the contact and quickly turned to however it was. What she saw a man with brown hair and green eyes. His face was stricken with confusion and sadness. "What has my cherry blossom in such despair?" She heard his voice say. Sakura stared wide eye up at the person. She recognized him from that time she was Greece a century ago. "Apollo?" She said lifting up. Before she knew it, she was being crushed in a embrace. "I've come for you." She could feel his soft lips brush against her neck. His lips reminded her Sasuke's...saying or even thinking of Sasuke made her chest ache. She embraced him back trying to rid herself of Sasuke's face.

"I love you, Sakura." Apollo said whispering in her ear. Sakura bit her lip. Maybe she could try forgetting about him by replacing Sasuke with Apollo. If she would of made a mistake, Apollo wouldn't of hated her, he would forgive her. Apollo pulled away and looked in her eyes, she did the same. She forgotten how beautiful Apollo was after a long absent. She saw him began to lean down to her lips, she closed her eyes waiting. She felt him plant his against hers. His lips weren't the same as _his._

Next thing she knew she was laying down her bed with him on top of her. His eyes trailed down to her chest down her body to her legs. He smirked, "I see you ready yourself for me. I should be honored." He said moving a hand to her hair, softly stroking it. Sakura closed her eyes seeing his face again. Even if she was under a man that was about have his way with her.

**~O~**

Sasuke slammed the door to his room, he sat on his bed and put his hands to his head. He still couldn't really process anything, he was in shock. Sakura killed Itachi, that's why she had the look on her face when she dropped his picture. Why didn't she tell him, instead of him learning it the hard way.

_"Sasuke!" _He snapped his head up, it sounded like someone called his name, it sounded lke Sakura. He put his hands over his ear, blocking them from any other sound. Her voice was haunting him. He didn't know what to feel anymore, should he feel sad and angry or... He loved his older but he also loved Sakura to death, even if she killed the only person he had left, he couldn't stop loving her. Sakura was the only person, other than his brother, to actually bring a genuine smile to his face, make him laugh. Out of old love, new love begans like a phoenix being resurrected from its ashes.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel he made a terrible decision. Sasuke felt toward Sakura similar to how the way he felt toward Itachi but on a more intimate level. Sakura was the only one that made him not feel alone. "Fuck!" He cursed. Maybe he should go back to her house and apologize but what happened inbetween them, he didn't want to to be just mad at her to be asking for her back. He'll just wait until school tomorrow to tell her. First, he neede to think on what to tell her. He let out a yawn, just now realizing how tired he was. He'll just have to think about it the morning.

**~O~**

"Wait, Apollo, stop." Sakura said finally pushing him away. Sakura couldn't let this go on, when she was in love with somebody else, even if that somebody else hated her. He looked at her with confused, lust fulled eyes. "What's wrong?" He said. Sakura completely pushed him off and rose up. She didn't want to tell him that she was in love with another man, especially if he's human. Sakura gave him a wary look, but she had no choice to.

"I can't...I'm already in love." She his face turned into a pained one. He quickly reached her and gripped her shoulder, hard. Sakura knew if she was a human, she would of been crushed to death. "What did you just say?" He said low. Sakura turned her head away only for him to grabbed her chin and face her back toward him. She saw that he was angry. "What man has already stolen your heart that already belongs to me?" He's voice raising a octave. "Who?" Sakura bite her lip, nervously. She couldn't say human. She knew that Apollo wouldn't hesistate to kill him.

"He isn't here." She said. She felt his hand loosening on her shoulders. She heard a deep chuckle erupted from him. "If he loved you, he would of been here," Sakura's eyes widen. Sasuke wasn't here with her, "now he's gone, maybe I can have you falling for me as I for you." He said bringing her closer and kissing her. Sakura couldn't kiss him back, it was too hard with _him_ in her mind. He pulled away and smiled, "It looks like I can't take you tonight, with you being so reluctant to gave in to me. I'll be patient." He said before getting up, putting on his clothes. After he finished, he walked to her balcony. "Oh, be expecting to see me tomorrow at school. I managed to get in and get the same classes as you, advanced piano and advanced voice, right?" Sakura stared blank at him. "I guess I'm right, see you tomorrow, love." He said before disappearing.

He was going to same school as her! She didn't at all have to worry about Advanced Voice just Advanced Piano, since that was the same class she had with Sasuke. She was going to have to put alot of effort into ignoring him. But then, there is Naruto and the guys, they were bound to ask her what was up between her and Sasuke. She'll have to ignore them too. This was all just to protect Sasuke.

**~O~**

The next day, he planned to how to say sorry to her. When he got up in the morning and after getting dressed for school, he actually started pacing back and forth thinking on what to say.

As he pulled in the parking lot of the school, he noticed that Sakura was already here and was nowhere in sight. He was gratefull for that because he wouldn't put a scene in front of half the school and with most of the school outside, the class might of been empty in which he was also happy for.

He got out his car and quickly started walking toward the classroom where he knew she was at. He felt his anticipation grew bu as soon as he turned the corner into the classroom. He stood in shock. There was Sakura and this other guy. They were talking but it looked as if they were having a great time. He continued to stare at the couple as he walked to his seat right next to them. Sakura didn't once take a small glance at him like she always did.

As he sat down, he could what they were saying. "I love you." He heard the boy say. He then heard Sakura let out a small giggle. This wasn't happening. Sakura was not with another guy, showing almost the same affection as she did with him. And worst of all she was ignoring him like he was sitting right here, watching everything they doing. He watched this guy place a kiss on her cheek. He grimace.

Now that Sasuke got a closer look at him, not that he was gay or anything but he was very handsome. His nicely tuffled brown hair and green eyes slightly darker than Sakura's. Sasuke could feel jealousy raise, he was a perfect match for Sakura. The same pale skin and beautiful features. He made Sasuke look like chump. Sasuke glared at him when he sended him a possessive glance toward him. Sasuke watched as he leaned into her ear and whispered something that made Sakura look at him. Her eyes held no type emotions toward him.

As the class began to come in. They stopped and stared at the couple. Most of the girl started swooning over him almost immediately. He ignored them and practically only stared at Sakura like he was blind man seeing the sun for the first time. But then the intructor came in and told him to introduce himself. His name was Apollo, a exchange student from Greece.

For the rest of class, they were showing public affection, well mostly Apollo, he was kissing on her neck, kissing anywhere on her face. Sasuke noticed that Sakura wasn't responding to any of it, in fact, it look like she wasn't liking it. So was she letting him do all that. He could hear all the gossip the people were talking behind.

_"I thought her and the Uchiha were together?"_

_"Yea, maybe she got bored with him or something."_

**~O~**

Sasuke watch them from across the cafeteria, as usually Sakura wasn't eatting and so wasn't Apollo. Sasuke began to think about all the context clues that laid before him. That snow white skin, unhumanly beautiful and didn't eat anything. The only thing he could think of was that he was also a vampire.

"So what's going on between you and Sakura. She's not around you like she usually is and," Naruto looked over at the table where he saw them both at, "she's with another guy? Did you two break up or something?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "How the hell could you not know," With that Naruto got up and grabbed Sasuke by his collar and before Sasuke knew it he was getting closer and closer to the table Sakura and Apollo was at. "since you don't know let's ask her then."

Sasuke tried to pry his hands off of him but couldn't. Now that he really thought about it, he couldn't talk to her after what he said yesterday night. The image of Sakura's shocked, hurt face always flashed in his mind. "Hey, Sakura! What's going on? Why aren't you talking to us? Why aren't you talking to Sasuke?" Naruto said stepping inbetween them, backing Apollo up, who expression was very solemn. Sakura gave him a apprehensive look. "What are you talking about?" She said. She didn't even take one look at him. Naruto ave her a incredulous look. "Are you serious, Sakura? Why are you acting like this?" He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

With that Apollo stood up. "She obviously don't know what your talking about. So leave. Now." He gave Naruto a look that made both of them back up. Naruto quickly brushed it off and started sizing him up. Sasuke just stared. Something wasn't right about this Apollo guy. He let off a menacing aura that was same as Sakura's when she was angry, but this one was even more foul. From the corner off his eye, he saw Sakura get up. She stood inbetween them. "Calm down," She sounded like she was talking to Apollo as she sent him a glare, "I'll just settle this by talking to Sasuke." She said, her eyes flashing to Sasuke.

Both Naruto and Apollo seemed to calm down but you could still feel the intensity in the air. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and started leading him out the cafeteria. Sasuke was sure that he saw Apollo instantly look at their joined hands and looked up at him with questioning suspicion. Maybe because Sakura's skin was unaturally cold that could shock a human with the slightest touch. He didn't react to it and Sakura didn't at all seem to care at all.

As Sakura pushed the door open, Sasuke could hear it slightly breaking off its henges. She turned to him.

"Look, Sasuke, we can't talk or see each other anymore." She said. What angered him was that she wasn't even looking at him. "Is it because you killed my brother. Sakura, I'm still upset about it but I learned that after meeting you...you made it so much easier for me to cope, you made e not lonely anymore, "He grabbed her by her shoulders, she finally looked up at him, "I love you and I want you to stay with me forever, or whatever how long my forever is. I'm sorry for what I said last night, I just got so blinded with anger that I'd had forgotten what I felt for you." He tried pulling her closer for he could kiss, so he could prove his point. He couldn't live without her, taking her way from him was probably like taking away his oxygen.

She pulled away from him before he got the chance. She turned his back to him. "Sasuke, if you could live forever, for what would you live for..." Her voice cracked like she was about to cry. Sasuke smiled then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. "I would live for you and only you." He heard her breathe hitch in her throat. He knew this was probably too early. He leaned down into her ear and started whispering a poem that he only wrote for her.

"_When I look into your beautiful eyes _  
_I see a world of many precious things. _  
_Lying warmly beside you beneath the night skies _  
_Love is safely contained in your angel wings. _  
_You've clearly touched me deep within my heart _  
_Only showing all the joyful love we possess. _  
_Uncoil the rough twine that has kept us apart _  
_Making my only journey for you a success. _  
_Although absence of you gives me such heartache _  
_Remember the times we're side by side, _  
_Remember the long walks along the lake _  
_You'll forever remain my only true bride. _

_Mark plainly my words that we were meant to be _  
_Essence of delight, will you marry me?"_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. He actually intended to ask her after they graduated this coming up summer. But at this time, Sasuke felt like that he was losing her to that pretty boy, Apollo. He lifted it up to her face. It was a heart shaped pink 14-caret diamond, on the silver band read 'My Belle Ame' which in french meant "My beautiful Soul'. That's was exactly what she was to him, even if she didn't have a soul.

He wrote the poem for her for it would be easier than saying 'Marry me', since his Secondary class was Literature and his strong point was poetry.

"Please, Sakura take it." He said grabbed her hand up and slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Oh, Sasuke." She said turning around. She put her arms around his neck and started pulling him closer for she could kiss. As soon as she was about to kiss him.

"What is this?"

* * *

**I am so very sorry for the late update. Stuff just keep coming up that tears me away from the computer *cough* Mom *cough***

**~XoxO, Reira~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Moonlight Sonata**

**Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is 500 year old vampire, that never found the one she truly loves. Of all the vampires in the world that showed incredible interest in her, she never acknowledges them. Until she passes through a unknown city name Konoha and hears the most beautiful symphony, that what seemed like, called out to her frozen heart. **

**She finds that source and sees the most exquisitely handsome human boy she seen in all of her five centuries. She falls in love at first sight and decides to get closer to him by finding out which high school he goes to and attend as a exchange student from Germany. **

**Sasuke sees her and thinks she is devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful and he is not the only one who thinks that. In time, Sasuke starts to feel a overwhelming attraction to her, in which he cannot explain. **

_Recap: _

_"Oh, Sasuke." She said turning around. She put her arms around his neck and started pulling him closer for she could kiss. As soon as she was about to kiss him._

_"What is this?"_

* * *

_**Sasuke is in danger!**_

**~O~**

"What is this?" Sakura quickly pulled away from him and quickly stood behind. Sasuke couldn't register Sakura's movement and was shocked that one second she was about to kiss him the next she was behind him. He turned to see a enraged Apollo. "Sakura explain this, now." His voice was low and dangerous. "Is ths man you were talking about last night? Does he know what you are?" Sasuke could see that Sakura was hesistating and having trouble.

"Yes he was the one I was talking about and he knows what I am." She said. Apollo let a small snarl escape his mouth. "Sakura you know of the laws, so why would you break them." He said his voice soften. Sasuke tried to interact but Apollo hissed at him. "Stay out of this human," Sasuke was taken aback, "For all I care, I could kill you where you stand." That's when a feral snarl came from Sakura. She back him up.

"You will do no such thing to him," She lowered into a crouch, "I could care less for the humans in there if they saw us engage in a fight and don't take me lightly, Apollo, you and I both know that I'm stronger." Apollo stared at her for several moment, trying to estimate whether or not should he try to attack. A sigh escape his lips, telling him that he'd given up. "Sakura, of all people, my first love, you had to turn against me for some human. Know the next time that we'll meet, we'll be enemies." He disappeared from the spot. Sakura got out her defensive crouch and stood there.

Sasuke stared at her back, not able to think on what to say. Apollo was a vampire like he thought earlier. He began to think over it. The reason Sakura was avoiding him was for his protection. Him being so desperate to win her back, caused both of them being marked for execution. Sakura turned to him. "We got to go. Its not safe in Konoha anymore." She grabbed his hand snd before he knew it, he was outside in front of her car. "Hurry up and get in." She said opening the driver's side door and getting. Sasuke quickly followed suit. He sat down and closed the door.

The engine to the car revved to life, she pulled out the parking lot. Sasuke unconsciously buckled his seat. Sakura was driving way past the speed limit, he fought the urge to tell her to slow down, he knew this situation was extremely delicate from Sakura saying that it wasn't safe in Konoha anymore, Apollo could come out of nowhere and crash the car leaving him bruised and near-death while Sakura could of just walked away without a scratch.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Her expression was completely in deep thought; she wasn't even paying attention the road!

"Where are we going?" He asked trying to take his mind off the bad scenerios that came to mind.

"Germany. We will stay there until we know its safe again. My father will be the best protection, fuck he's the only protection we have." Sasuke's eyes widen. That was the first time he heard her drop the F-bomb, she was nervous too, but he'd got even more nervous in thought of meeting her father. He was a vampire too and probably didn't approve of them being together. Maybe he will try to kill. Sakura could sense his nervousness. "Its okay Sasuke. Alaric wouldn't try to do anything to you." She assured him. He let out a quiet sigh of relief. He turned her, now that he looked at her. She looked even paler than usual, her eye were darken in color from emerald shine to forest dull. She also had purple shaded half-moons under her eyes like she was sleepy. Sakura noticed his scutinizing.

"I haven't fed yet." She said, he also noticed her voice was groggy. "Don't worry I won't try to eat you." She said with amusement edged in her voice. She quickly swerved around a corner. Sasuke noiced that they weren't going to the direction of both their houses. He got his answer, "I'll call my servant to buy us clothing. We're going straight to the airport because I have dead feeling in my gut that if we stay here another night..." She trailed off. Sasuke already got what she meant, 'Apollo would kill me' he thought to himself. Sasuke thought back.

"Sakura, what did you mean when you said that you were stronger than him?" Sasuke asked. He'd wondered, weren't vampire men stronger than vampire women like their human counterparts.

"Well, how can I explain it. The longer a vampire live the stronget they become, and since I'm a five hundred year old one, my strength is five times stronger than Apollo's that only been one for about two hundred years. So technically, I can crush him to dust, literally," She paused, "And plus, vampires that fall in love with humans, regain some of their human emotions back that makes them even stronger. That's why in the law, they must kill both the human and vampire because of paranoid feelings of the vampire over-throwing." Sasuke nodded his head, so the longer you live the more powerful you became and fall in love with a human makes you even more powerful. Apollo was scared of her. He could of practically laugh at that, but he was also afraid of her.

But they were running, Sasuke felt that it was his fault. If he would of picked up on the context clues, this would of never been happening. They wouldn't be escaping Konoha; the most quietiest town in Japan, who's crime rate was only ten percent the lowest in the world. You could of called this place the safest place to live but now, to him it was the most dangerous. Why wouldn't she just change him already? Just save them all this trouble that was heading their way.

"Sakura, why don't you just change me right now. It would be better." He said breaking the silence in the car. He saw her hands tighten around the steering wheel, then the lurched in a sudden stop. Sasuke flew up from the inertia, he was inwardly thanking himself for putting on the seatbelt, if not he would of been through the window. He jumped when Sakura snapped her head in his direction. Her eyes were more prominent than before.

"No, I can't." She said her eyes drifting downward.

"Why not?" She took a deep breathe. "Because I'm afraid. Sasuke, your brother Itachi, was probably the best blood I've ever tasted," She looked at him giving him a apologetic look, he shook his head telling her he understood, "You and him smell exactly alike and there is no other way to change you without tasting your blood. I'm afraid that I may not stop." He saw her hands grip even tighter, he could hear the scrunching of the rubber under her hand. She stopped the car once again, this time on the side of the street. She put her head on her hands the were still on the steering wheel, he heard her breaths come out in shudders. He gave her worry look, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just weak. I haven't fed on blood for two months now and its starting to catch up on me." He voice was raspy and it worried him. He actually fought the urge to get out the car and run away. "Maybe, before the flight I could go find something." She said remving her head from her hands. His eyes narrowed slightly, _'something?' _He really didn't want to know what that something was. Sakura looked over at him, her eyes widen. "No! What I mean was go into the forest and find a animal." She said letting out a giggle. Sasuke sighed. "And also you get to see me hunt." She said flashing him her gleaming smile.

**~O~**

Now this was a sight he had to see. Sakura Haruno hunting. He didn't know if he should of been scared or intrigued and interested at the fact seeing first hand on how a vampire hunts. Sakura had drove them around another forested part of Konoha, at least ten miles from their home and a mile away from the airport. They both got out of the car and Sakura was beside him in half a second. "Wrap your arm my shoulders." She commanded. He did exactly what she said, while she wrapped her arms around his waist, lifting him slightly off the ground. "Hold on tight." She said before taking off into a speedy dash through the trees.

Sasuke was used to it now and he could see everything pass him in a blur. It was like flying, it felt as though her feet weren't even touching the ground but just gliding. Before he knew it, she jumped on a tree and pushed her foot off it and was in the air. His eyes widen, he could see the wide long river and wide ranges of pine trees. "Are you scared?" She said. She hovering in the air. Sasuke shook his head, "It's amazing. Stuff like this doesn't exists." He said out pure awe. Sakura laughed. "It does in my world." As she slowly sank back down to the ground.

She let go of him. Sasuke watched as she sniffed the area and listened. Sasuke listened too, the only thing he could hear was birds chirping and the rattling of snakes. He couldn't hear anything worth paying attention to, but with Sakura's heighten senses, she could probably hear Naruto. Sasuke continued to stare at her, her luscious form was still like a statue, her eyes were closed, focusing. Her breathing was calm. Everything on her were calm and collected. She wore a grey sweater dress with black high-heeled boots, her hair was in a high ponytail. He swore that her hair was out just before they got out the car.

He jumped when her eyes snapped opened and quickly look at her left. He looked also and saw a grizzly bear. How could he have missed that? He'd thought he would hear it too. He looked back at Sakura to see that her eyes had a hungry lust to them, she turned toward the grizzly slowly and began crouch until she was on her hands, her lips pulled over her teeth, that looked razor sharp. She began to crawl slowly. Sasuke couldn't help but see how sexy she was in such a feline position. He heard the bear growl with warning. Before he knew Sakura sprang like a snake striking its prey. Sakura landed on top of, her head buried in its furry mane. The bear struggled and cried out. He saw her tighten her hold around it. Sasuke couldn't help but hear the sickening cracks of the grizzly ribs.

Soon it stuggling ceased and then stopped all together. Sakura slowly raised up, picking up the bear carcus and throwing it into a nearby tree. She turned to him, her lips were red, probably from the blood. But he noticed that her sick pale skin turned back into its beautiful snow white complexion. The purple coloring under her eyes were gone and her eyes were back to its shiny emerald. He also noticed the light reddish blush on her cheek, probably from being full from blood. But what caught him off guard was that she didn't have a single drop of blood or a rip in her shrit from the grizzly claws.

She smiled, "Enjoy the show?" She said. Her voice was back to its singing octave. "It was very...scary but interesting." He said. He couldn't exactly find the words to explain what just happened just now. That's when he heard a loud cracking sound, it sounded like a gun. His eyes widen, Sakura wasn't in front of him anymore but at his side. He looked over to see she had her hand up, she closed it and he heard the crunching of something in it. She opened her hand back up and dust fell from it.

He saw someone come out of the woods, it was man about in his mid-40s. His eyes were wide. "I am so sorry, I thought that young man right there was a deer. Did you get shot?" He said. He could clearly see the panic on his face. "No, you missed." He said. The man sighed in relief, "Thank God, I thought I was about to have a law suit on my hands." It took a minute for him to process. So this old man thought he was a deer and tried to kill him but Sakura saved him. "It's ok-." Sasuke stopped. His eyes widen even more. Sakura had grabbed the old man by his throat and held him against a tree. "Sakura?" Sakura turned her head. "He's a vampire, Sasuke." Sasuke gasped from shock. She turned her attention back toward the man, "Your pretty stupid. You followed us here and thought you'd had a chance while I went hunting, huh?" The man smirked.

"Why are you smiling?" Her voice was edge with venom. She saw him look at something behind her. Her eyes widen and quickly turned around, she saw two other vampires jump out trees and heading straight for Sasuke. She quickly let go of the man's neck and started running toward them. Sakura got there in time. While they were still in the air, she grabbed them by their necks and threw them down with enough force to make a small cater in the ground under them.

"Your pretty stupid to think I'd come alone and yes we followed you here. Apollo told us about it, but don't worry he told us not to hurt you but to kill the human." He said flashing his eyes dangerously to Sasuke. Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine. Sakura let out a feral snarl, she could already see her eyesight was going a red tint from anger.

Sakura heard both of the vampire got up from the ground. One was a male that looked around his early 30's and a female that looked awfully familar but couldn't put her finger on it was about the same age as Sasuke. Sakura heard the a sneer escape the female. "I don't see why Apollo won't let me kill you. You falling in love with Sasuke," she added a sickly sweet seduction pur that made Sasuke want to hurl, he hated sweets especially if it was sickly but Sasuke was inwardly shocked to see it was Karin from school, he'd haven't see her in a while. Sakura narrowed her eyes at Karin. Clearly she was newborn who fell for Apollo's charms. In fact, all three of them were newborns.

Karin took a step forward. "That time in the cafeteria, I didn't know what you were but to only find out from the hottest guy that you were a vampire. Who would of guessed? He'd offered me into becoming one to help him get rid of you and Sasuke. Since I feel nothing for Sasuke anymore and I despise you I could only agree."

"I guess Apollo didn't add that bringing others, especially newborns to execute me and Sasuke would only mark them for death." She said. She saw questioning on all of their faces, "I guess not with the looks upon your faces." She said before striking.

Sasuke watched with sick fascination as Sakura tore limbs off with her mouth. Sakura wasn't kidding when she said that she was powerful enough to protect me from few vampires. As Sakura finished, Sasuke noticed that she kept Karin alive. Sakura picked her up by her shirt. "I left you alive to send Apollo a message." She said before she leaned in and started whispering in her ear. Sakura dropped to her feet, the girl took off in a mad dash back into he wooded forest. She turned to him. "Come on, we've wasted enough time playing around. Our flight is in a hour." She said. She didn't even let him get the chance to put a arm around her but she grabbed his hand and started running.

**~O~**

As the vampire girl opened the door to his house, she quickly ran upstairs and busted through the door breaking it off its henges. The man laying down looked up slowly, he wasn't at all startled or frightened by the sudden intrusion. "Have you taken care of human?" The girl shook her head warily. "No, she was too strong. You set us up, you knew that she'd would kill us." He stood up and started walking to her. She gasped when she noticed that he didn't have a shirt on, showing off hix marble sixer.

He grabbed her chin and lifted it up, "Karin." Anger left her eyes and were starting to fill with lust. "Please forgive me. I honestly didn't know," He tucked a strand of her red hair and tucked it behind her eyes and cupping her cheek gingerly, "don't fall for that witch's manipulations. She only trying to pull us apart." His voice dropping a seduction octave. Karin nodded her head but then she remembered, "She also told me to tell you. 'you'll have to bring stronger ones next time'." Apollo chuckled before throwing Karin on the bed. He climbed over top of her ripping her clothes off.

"Indeed I will." He said before moving down her body.

**~O~**

As Sasuke sat in his first class seat on the plane, he'd began to think back on what happened in the forest. Karin was now a vampire that was going to try to kill him an Sakura. He really didn't believe that Karin could get through Sakura without dying. He'd just wondered why she didn't kill her like the rest. He heard Sakura say that she needed to send Apollo a message. But what was the message, probably telling him to bring stronger people if he was ging succeed into killing them both.

But then, what if they managed to kill him, what will happen to Sakura. He knew she wasn't going to easy to kill. If she would change him then she wouldn't have to worry about him being killed and then they could live happily forever after, literally but if they somehow kill him. He wouldn't have a decent good memory with her. He would die without him ever touching her and by that sexually. He knew that Sakura worried about it and thought it was too risky. But come on, this was the time to do thing that they would probably never get a chance to do.

"Sasuke?" He turned his head to see a worried Sakura, "You okay?" He shook his head.

"Yea, just thinking." She gave him a questioning stare. "Tell me about it." She said. Sasuke looked over to her warily. He didn't want to bring up a subject that Sakura completely avoided when they started going out. She leaned forward and kissed him, "Please." Sasuke blushed, he hated when she do that. He had no choice now.

"Sakura, do you remember when we talk about...sex?" He said. Sakura's face quickly fell. She back into her seat. "Sasuke I already told you-"

"I know, its just that, this could be our last time together and I want something to remember about." He said. Sakura looked back over to him. "I promise you Sasuke, this won't be the last time we're together." She said.

"I know but still, you can't be certain. Just...please I want you." Sakura's face turned into a pained one. She let out a sigh, "Fine, we'll do it but only if you don't ask me anything about being a vampire, please." Sasuke nodded his head. Wow. He had to stop talking about turning into a vampire just for sex. Should he feel bad for it? He did not know.

Sakura grabbed a blanket and sat in his lap and put it over them. "You need to sleep. When you wake up we'll be there." She said before putting her hands around his neck and burying her head in his neck. "Is there a particular reason for you doing this?" He said nervously. Sakura pulled closer. He shifted uncomfortably. "I can smell your arousal." She said with amusement. Sasuke lighty blush, "Well if your sitting on my lap and getting impossibly really close, what do you expect? And its hot in here."

"And that's why I'm doing this. Now go to sleep."

* * *

_**Updated chapter here. The reason why I turned Karin is because I thought I would put someone that Sakura secretly hated. I know I made her live.**_

**_And guess what! August 8 is my birthday. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY! Sweet Sixteen!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Moonlight Sonata**

**Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is 500 year old vampire, that never found the one she truly loves. Of all the vampires in the world that showed incredible interest in her, she never acknowledges them. Until she passes through a unknown city name Konoha and hears the most beautiful symphony, that what seemed like, called out to her frozen heart. **

**She finds that source and sees the most exquisitely handsome human boy she seen in all of her five centuries. She falls in love at first sight and decides to get closer to him by finding out which high school he goes to and attend as a exchange student from Germany. **

**Sasuke sees her and thinks she is devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful and he is not the only one who thinks that. In time, Sasuke starts to feel a overwhelming attraction to her, in which he cannot explain. **

* * *

"Sasuke, wake up, we're here." Sasuke opened his eyes groggily. He never really fully realized how tired he was before Sakura had woken him up. Sakura climb off his lap and help him up. He rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of extra sleepiness. "We're here early." Sakura grabbed his hand and started walking toward the airplane door. "Yea, the plane will be there in about two hours." Sasuke gave her questioning stare. "Then why are we about to get off?"

Sakura smiled then lifted the handle, the door flew open. The suction of the strong air was pulling him out the door. Sakura than started laughing, he looked at her like she was crazy. "Sakura! What are trying to do! KILL ME!" He said before Sakura wrapped a secure arm around his waist and jumped out. Now this was the first time Sasuke ever screamed like a girl. He looked over to Sakura, who was laughing uncontrollably. He blushed from embarrassment, he knew she was laughing at him.

"SAKURA! WHY WOULD YOU JUMP OUT OF THE PLANE!" He yelled, he gripped onto her dress tighter. She looked over to him, amusement and excitement clear in her eyes. "BECAUSE ITS FUNNER!" She yelled back. Sasuke looked down and saw the clear plains of the ground coming closer and closer. He looked back at her. She was clearly having fun, this kind of stuff must of been natural for her. Knowing that she couldn't die...but he could. This scared him, so her brought his other arm around her, holding her to his chest. He managed to flip them over for he was on top, her hair wildly whipping in his face. Sasuke closed his eyes, hoping that death wouldn't kill him.

Sakura saw this and smiled, she threw her head back to see the ground. She quickly flipped them downward so they were falling head first. She felt Sasuke's hold on her tighten. She began to think she shouldn't do this anymore...at least not with him. She looked down at the ground, waiting for the perfect timing to flip over.

Sasuke opened his eyes and they quickly widen in horror. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled looking at the approaching ground. "SAKURA, DON"T KILL ME!" He closed his eyes back.

"I wouldn't think of it." Sasuke open back up his eyes and looked around to find that he was safely on the ground. He turned back to Sakura, who was smiling. "How did you do that?" He said. She gave him a knowingly look. "I...landed if that's what your trying to tell me." She said laughing. He gave her a incredulous. "Can I tell you something. Don't do that again. Scared me half to damn death." He mumbled the last part but he knew she could hear him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I got impatient." Sasuke smiled. "Just next time give me some kind of warning." She nodded her head and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we're here at my father's castle." She said looking at the large cinderblock castle a few meters ahead of them. Sasuke turned his attention to the large structure. He could feel himself growing nervous, he was about to meet her father. As they started walking, Sasuke could see quick moving figure coming toward them, Sasuke could only think they were also vampire by their appearances and also that Sakura and her father were vampires, it would be only fit for the servants and guards to be vampires. They bowed to them.

"It's nice to see you again, mistress," The woman glanced at him, "And a pleasure to meet your human mate." Sasuke couldn't help but hear a little disappointment in her voice like she expected something more. "Your father awaits you." The woman said before turning back and disappearing. Sakura held his hand and smiled. He hesitated for a moment before walking along side her. They came to this huge medieval mahogany door. "That's one intimidated front door." Sasuke tilting his head all the way back to look at it. He heard Sakura laugh.

"I said the same thing before I knew I could open it. Try to open it." She said beckoning him. Sasuke looked at her. "You seriously think I can open this?"

"No." She said putting hand on the door. The door then flew opened and hit the cemented wall behind it, echoing throughout the whole castle. "Humans first." She said, politely with a smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes then looked inside. It was dark and it kind of scared him, like something was going to pop out and kill him right then and there. Sakura held his hand and followed him in. The lights then turned on and his eyes widen. It wasn't at all what he expected, he thought bats flying, coffins, just medieval-like stuff. He found it like the castle from 'Beauty and the Beast' or 'Cinderella'. "Not what you'd expected, huh?" He heard her say. He nodded his head.

"Come, father is waiting."

**~O~**

"Where is she?"

"She just arrived at her father's castle." Apollo clenched his jaw. He knew he wouldn't be able to get through that castle without losing his head. Alaric always kept the best vampires to secure his castle and now that Sakura had arrived, he would probably double it. He would have to think of a way to lure Sasuke out, but then Sakura probably wouldn't let him out her sight. Apollo bit his lip, how could she fall in love with a human, a mortal that would wither away and die after not being in the world for at least a century.

He hit the wall causing a small crater. He'd met her before the human was even thought of. How come she loved him more than him? He would kill off the human and take his beloved back and make sure no other male, vampire or human, would ever see her or ever love her like he did. He chuckled. He couldn't help but noticed that his love for her was becoming unhealthy and unconditional. But love would make a man do the craziest of things.

"Apollo?" He took his hand from the wall and looked at the newborn vampire he created; Karin. He pulled away and walked to her. "Apollo, do you love me?" She asked. He smirked and put a arm around her waist pulling her closer. "Yes." He lied. The only person he was in love with was his cherry blossom. He only used her as a reliever of his pain. "More than the human lover." She said breathless, leaning her head into his chest. He chuckled and reached up and tugged her hair back and placed his lips on hers.

**~O~**

"Father, I'm here with him." She called out. Sasuke looked up at saw a man with brown hair and red eyes. His eyes flickered to him and Sasuke felt a cold chill go down his spine. Those eyes were something fierce. Sasuke jumped when he was instantly in front of Sakura. "Nice to see again, Sakura but I let you leave for a couple of months and you already caused trouble." He said. Sakura nervously laughed than turned to him. He also looked over at him. His eyes held no disappointment. "This is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Sasuke quickly bowing. He heard him laugh. "You can rise, son. I'm Alaric. It's been awhile since I gotten this close to a human last time was with Sakura." Alaric turned to Sakura. "I don't see how you can handle being this close to him. Your resistant is quite remarkable." Sakura smiled. "I love him, that's the only way for me not to." She said before turning to him and kissing him. They both turned to leave. "Sakura, I need to speak with you, alone. Alyssa," A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes appeared before, ""Escort, Sasuke to Sakura's quarters." She nodded her head then instantly appeared before him.

"Follow me." She said before walking out the door. Sasuke looked at Sakura the followed her. She waited until Sasuke left. "I already know, you want me change him." She said. Alaric turned to her. "Well, its the only solution, Sakura. If we don't change him they will keep coming and coming until he's dead." Sakura flinched from the word 'dead'. She really couldn't imagine Sasuke dead.

"I know, its just that I'm afraid that I'll might kill him. As you know, that night last year when I lost control. I found a human and killed him and that human was his brother and both of thei blood smell the same. Right now, every full moon I can hold myself back but if I taste..." She paused to gulp, noticing that her throat got suddenly dry.

He sighed, "That's just something you'll have to risk, Sakura. You'll have to sooner or later, you don't want him to grow old and die, I can tell you love him very much and want to be with him forever." Sakura bit her lip. He was right, everyday he was getting old and she knew that she would eventually change him. It was either old age or killed by bloodthirsty vampires would end their love. She sighed in defeat.

"I will." She said before walking out the study. She walked up stairs to her suite. She just need to know when to though. She couldn't change him tonight. She'll just wait until the time was right.

She opened her room door and saw Sasuke waited impatiently on her bed. He saw her, "What did he talk to you about?" He said. Sasuke was nervous that he might of told her to leave him and it was dangerous. She closed her door and skillfully peeled her dress off and walked to the bed and laid down, not noticing the light blush that played across his face. "He talked about me turning you into a vampire." She said looking over at him. His eyes slightly widen with surprise. "So..."

"I said I will...eventually because if the vampires didn't kill you then old age would but not tonight, I thought I wait until the right time." She said rolling on her side, toward him. Sasuke's eyes wonder down her side looking at the soft curves that graced it. He unconsciously rolled over top of her. His eyes then wonder to the ring on her finger. It was the one that he gave her before Apollo had so rudely interrupted. Sakura noticed what he was staring at and brought her hand down. "I never gave you an answer did I?" She said gazing at the pink diamond.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Can you tell me that poem again, Sasuke." She said softly looking past her ring into his eyes.

"_When I look into your beautiful eyes _  
_I see a world of many precious things. _  
_Lying warmly beside you beneath the night skies _  
_Love is safely contained in your angel wings. _  
_You've clearly touched me deep within my heart _  
_Only showing all the joyful love we possess. _  
_Uncoil the rough twine that has kept us apart _  
_Making my only journey for you a success. _  
_Although absence of you gives me such heartache _  
_Remember the times we're side by side, _  
_Remember the long walks along the lake _  
_You'll forever remain my only true bride. _

_Mark plainly my words that we were meant to be _  
_Essence of delight, will you marry me?"_

Sakura continued to look at him, she smiled and he smiled back. "Yes and I love you too, Sasuke." She grabbed the back of his head and crushing his lips to hers. Sakura quickly opened her mouth when she felt his warm tongue lick at her bottom lip. She felt his fingers run up her leg to her hip. She felt the slight tug of her panties being pulled. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke staring at her, asking for permission. She closed her eyes back telling him he could go on.

Sasuke felt as if his body was on a live wire right now. Sakura was allowing him to continue. He grew even more excited when he felt her cold hands reached for the helm of his shirt and started to pull it over his head. She fully got it off him and threw it somewhere in her room. She lifted up at started moving back toward the pillows. He followed her and once again placed his lips on hers.

Sakura took her lips away from his and out them on his pulse. Sasuke jumped when he felt her abnormally warm organ trace across his pulse. He heard her giggle. "Your a virgin." Sasuke blushed from embarrassment. He was actually quite proud that he was still a virgin. "Don't worry, I'm actually quite attracted to virgins." She said seductively that made him blush even harder.

"You wouldn't be backing out right now, would you? You're the one who wanted this." She said slowly moving her hand up to her bra strap and started slowly taking it off. "And for the first time, I'm offering it to you." She said ripping it off her body. His eyes trailed down to her exposed chest. He felt his pants suddenly get uncomfortably tight. He knew that Sakura could smell his arousal spike high. He saw her smile underneath him.

The cold feeling of her hands running down his heated back, excited him even more. Her hands hooked onto his jeans and slowly pulled them down.

Here they were now, all uncertainty lost, all worries and doubts cast aside. The passionate kissing continued on and on, only briefly pausing for the bodily necessity of air,(Sasuke in that case) before resuming while incessant moaning escaped from their throats. Sakura's hands looped under his and grasped his strong shoulders, tightening her squeeze whenever a surge of pleasure ran through her body. Sasuke flinched with pain at her tight grip. Sakura noticed this and and loosen her hold and gave a silent 'sorry'.

Sasuke spread his knees to anchor them, straddling her. He just couldn't stand it anymore – he had to continue on. This strange, almost overwhelming feeling – this arousal – was both foreign and exciting for him, as he was sure that he had never felt it to this degree as long as he can remember, if ever. It coaxed him to venture forward, to experience what was known as one of the greatest pleasures in life – to be inside of her, to make her _his_.

And, of course, it would only enhance the satisfaction knowing that she would welcome him with open arms – or open _legs_, in this case.

Sasuke began kissing and nibbling tenderly on the fleshy part of the underside of her jaw, eliciting soft moans from the throat of the young woman beneath him. His hands, nearly on their own will, slid down the contours of her curvaceous figure, eventually arriving to her panties that were hugging her hips. He tugged them gently downwards, ever-growing stimulation causing him to become dizzy and his heart to race at lightning speeds, when suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping the progress of his movements.

"Wait..."

Sakura ceased both his advancements at her hips and on her neck. He brought his face up to meet hers, wearing a perplexed, concerned expression. Sakura's face was tensed as she breathed heavily, as if she trying to control herself. They were both still panting.

"What's the matter, Sakura? Am I going too fast?"

"No..." she whispered, seeming genuinely distressed, "I... I can't do this. I'm not ready."

All the forward-moving currents of smoldering eroticism in the room seemed to come to a screeching halt. The prompt release of his wrist followed her last statement, and his release of her panties. Sasuke gradually sat up, freeing Sakura from the entrapment of his legs, as she sat up with him.

Still nearly at the peak of arousal, Sasuke sat uncomfortably, watching Sakura curiously as she met his gaze with sorrowed eyes. It was then he noticed that she was trembling. Fear welled up inside him – did he, consumed and usurped in his desires, unknowingly making her having trouble controlling herself.

"Do you... want to stop?" he asked, realizing too late that it was a stupid question, as they had already stopped and retreated from each other.

Sakura swallowed, hard, still shaking. Her mind was tossing so many thoughts around, it almost resembled a blender mixing a plethora of many different fruits. "I don't know... I mean, I do and I don't." She sighed quietly, feeling defeated by herself. "I'm just... scared."

Sasuke dropped his gaze to the off-white sheets beneath him. He already knew what she was afraid of.

"Sakura," a soft smile gracing his lips. "I love you, more than you may think... which is why I what to make love to you. But I will wait if this makes you uncomfortable." His eyes were honest, bereft of any hint of distraction. Even when her breasts were almost bulging out from her arms that covered them and panties riding low on her hips, he was focused on her emerald eyes. It was clear to her that she had his, well, _nearly_ undivided attention. He was _human_, after all.

She bit her lip. Sasuke was staring at her with those obsidian eyes that would of made her melt. Her eyes went to his shoulders and noticed hand shaped bruises that was slowly forming. She wanted to so badly. "Fine, I'm ready." She blurted out while softly grabbing on to his arms and pulling him over top of her.

Sasuke's face leaned in, so their cheeks brushed each other's. "Are you sure?"

A low, husky female voice entered his ear, "Yes, please, make me yours."

Sakura's fingernails dug into his back, he hissed in pain as he bit the flesh of her neck repeatedly. His hands tugged at her underwear, and he looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" he questioned, not sure how much longer he could resist.

"Yes..." Sakura wheezed between gasps for breath, squirming beneath him, entranced by the sensual roughness of his voice and the pleasurable sensation of him greedily sucking the skin on the bend of her jaw. It was too much to bear; she wanted him inside of her _now_, and she wasn't afraid anymore. Sasuke pulled off her underwear until they were completely off, and continued from there with great anticipation

**~O~**

By the time they (as in 'they' Sasuke) could no longer go on, Sasuke and Sasuke were completely nude, worn out (Sasuke), and satisfied in body, mind, and soul. They lied on the scattered pile of sheets and blankets, resting their heads on a single pillow, panting. Sakura's head fit perfectly in the curve of Sasuke's neck and shoulder. Both were enthralled by such an experience.

Being inside of Sakura was the most incredible sensation that Sasuke could only describe as _unreal_, as if he were in a blissful, delightful dream. She was unbelievable hot on the inside, that didn't match her forty degrees and below skin temperature. If he wasn't going to collapse from exhaustion, he would have wished it had never ended. And Sakura was most welcoming of his 'intrusion' into her body, having not stopped him once for fear or doubt. Sasuke felt honored that Sakura had overcame her fears so they could share that wonderful connection.

But he also knew that she could of gone all night, which was kind of scary. Her sex drive must of been out this world. The only way he was going to _fully_ pleasure this vixen was for him to be a vampire also.

"How are you feeling?" He said, still the remnants of it making his head groggy.

"I feel great. But what about you?" She said taking her head from his shoulder and looking up at him. Sasuke flexed his back then hissed from the stinging pain, so much it hurt, he shot up from the bed and reached for his back. "Ow, you really did a number on my back." He looked at his upper arm and saw a hand-like bruise.

He heard her gasp, "Ah." She said. He turned to her. "Does it look that bad?" He looked across the room and noticed a full length mirror, he turned his back and his eyes widen. Four claw-like marks were going all around her back, some were red and looked like they were about to bleed. "Damn." He said under his breath.

"Sorry, I was kind of in the moment." She said. He chuckled, "I must've been too, if I didn't feel this. What time is it?"

"Five o'clock AM." He turned to her.

"Are you serious?" He must of lost track of time. They both heard a knock at the door, then a voice was sounded from outside. "Mistress, you have a guest that want to see both you and your lover." Sasuke looked at her questioningly.

"Who is it?" It was silent for a moment before another voice sounded through that made both Sasuke and Sakura eyes grew.

"Apollo."

* * *

**Sorry for the very late update. The reason because I was literally having a turmoil about should I put a lemon. For me, this story seemed like it shouldn't have a sex scene even my friend said so and told me to put a hot lime in. So I changed this story to rated T instead of M**

**Hope you don't get too mad at me**

**~XoxO, Reira~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Moonlight Sonata**

**Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is 500 year old vampire, that never found the one she truly loves. Of all the vampires in the world that showed incredible interest in her, she never acknowledges them. Until she passes through a unknown city name Konoha and hears the most beautiful symphony, that what seemed like, called out to her frozen heart. **

**She finds that source and sees the most exquisitely handsome human boy she seen in all of her five centuries. She falls in love at first sight and decides to get closer to him by finding out which high school he goes to and attend as a exchange student from Germany. **

**Sasuke sees her and thinks she is devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful and he is not the only one who thinks that. In time, Sasuke starts to feel a overwhelming attraction to her, in which he cannot explain. **

_Recap: _

_"Who is it?" It was silent for a moment before another voice sounded through that made both Sasuke and Sakura eyes grew._

_"Apollo."_

* * *

The whole wall to her room crumble to the floor and revealed, nobody other than Apollo and Karin and a few other vampires. Sakura instantly raised in stood at the front of her bed, ignoring the fact that she was still naked. Apollo raised a brow, questioningly then his face turned to a shocked, hurt. He took a step forward, "You didn't...Sakura. You didn't..." Sakura's eyes narrowed, "How did you get past? Where's my father?" She said. His face turned into a evil sneer, "You know, I learned that the most powerful vampire can be put down with numbers." Sakura's eyes widen. "What did you do to him?"

He smirked, "You son of a-" She said before charging at him. Before she got to his neck, three vampires held on to both her arm and her head. Sakura tried to pry herself free from the iron hold on her, but couldn't. She snapped her razor sharp teeth at Apollo dangerously. "I'll rip your fucking head off!" She said with venom on every corner of her voice.

Sasuke stared shocked. He couldn't process anything on what was going, instead of the fear that was coursing through his veins. It wasn't because of the vampire that wanted to kill him was standing right there but because he'd never seen Sakura so angry before and it frightened him to the bone. Her teeth were razor sharp and want it looked like dripping with acid, her eyes taking on a angry red tint. She got one of her arm free and crashed it into the nearest vampire's head, literally breaking it into little pieces. Sasuke clinged to the sound of rock breaking underneath her hand.

"Bound her, hurry!" Said Apollo. In a instant, Sakura's free arm was bounded again. Sasuke looked up at Apollo and his eyes were burning at him. "Karin, get the human." Karin was beside him, on her knees crawling toward him. A grimace played across his face when he saw her lick her lip. "I've always wanted to see you naked, Sasuke. You look even more delicious then before." She said gently laying a hand on his covered leg. Sasuke unconsciously pulled the sheet higher against him.

"Stay away." He said, backing up. Never he thought he would be scared of this bitch. But he was mostly scared of the thought she might rape him or something. "Don't be like that, Sasuke."

"Karin! Stop playing around! Hurry and get him!" Karin pouted then grabbed his arm and before he knew it darkness covered his eyes.

Sakura turned her head a little to see Karin picking Sasuke up and throwing him over her shoulder. "Sasuke!" She said desperately trying to get away. "Sasuke!" She yelled. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Apollo wave her away, Karin nodded her head and disappeared out of her window. "Get back here, now!" She yelled after Karin. Her struggles against the three vampires became stronger and they had a little trouble holding her. She turned her head back to him. "I swear to God, if you hurt him." She said, baring her teeth. Apollo smirked then walked toward her, getting down to her level.

He looked over her body before coming to her face, he held her chin up. "I'll consider not to hurt him if you come back to me," He took a small whiff of the air around her and grimaced, "I can smell that human all over you. Why would you let that human taint your body?" He said. Sakura smiled, "Because I love him." He growled, then forcefully brought his mouth down on hers. He then pulled away and smirked down at her then he frowned at her straight face. "Fine, see that he will be dead." He said angrily before jumping out the same window as Karin did.

Sakura's eyes widen. She didn't know where her strength came from but she blacked out and started mercilessly ripping the three vampires that held her down apart. Hearing those words coming out of his mouth sent a shock of energy through her frozen limbs. When she finish, she hurried and and put on some clothes, she needed to see if Alaric was still alive. She walked out the door, and broken limbs all over the place. _"Alyssa." _She said sadly, before running down stairs.

She saw litters of limb everywhere, how did Apollo get through so easily without her knowing. She thought she would of heard the commotion, she was too caught up in the moment with Sasuke. Thinking of Sasuke made her hurry to the study she left her father in. She bust through the door and looked around, "Alaric!" She yelled. A scent caught her attention, the smell of burning rock. She covered her nose and stopped, the foul smell overwhelming her, she turned and ran out the room.

They were going to pay big time, they destroyed her killed her family, she saw everybody as her brothers and sisters. They killled her father, the man who saved her life and gave her immortality all those years ago. He killed everybody and was planning on killing Sasuke too. She bit her lip, but she was the one who caused all this trouble, falling in love with a human when she very well knew the laws. If she would of just stayed away from Sasuke then none of this would of every happened. Her family would be still alive and Sasuke would of never knew she existed and would of lived a normal life.

She opened the front door, not caring if it broke or not. She had no time thinking 'what if', it had already happened and Sasuke was in danger, that was the only person she had left.

As a breeze blew by, Sakura took a whiff and found the smallest trace of Sasuke's scent. It was small but she could still follow it. By how small it was, he was already at a great distance away. She jumped.

She just hope he would stay alive.

**~O~**

"AHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled out in pain. He felt the sickening pain of his pelvic bone break from Karin's hard thrusting on him. He tried to pulled his arm free from her grasp but found it impossible and when he shruggled she would tighten her hold, threatening to break them. He looked through his eyelashes and saw Karin's pleasure ridden face above him, she opened her eyes and looked down at him and smirked. She leaned down into his ear, "Does it feel good?" She whispered.

He closed his eyes, ignoring her. She squeezed her hold on his wrist even tighter until they both heard a crack. Sasuke's eyes shot opened and he grunted loudly in pain. The pain in his abdomen flared up and he let out even louder one. Karin mistaken this as him finally reaching his high but it was far from that, more like a orgasm of pain. She climbed off him and laid beside him. "Wasn't that lovely, Sasuke?" She said running a old finger down the side of face.

He opened his eyes and glared at her. She pouted, "No need to be like that." She said before getting up and putting on her clothes.

"She will kill you." He said. Karin froze and slowly turned back to him, disgust clear on her face. "She will now? I think Apollo would allow some human-lover to touch his woman." She said, clearly talking about herself. Sasuke rose up a bit, winching from the pain. "He's still in love Sakura. He's only using you." Sasuke said. Her eyes slightly widen, she instantly went back to her previous position on him and held him by his throat. "Don't ever tell a lie like that to me!" She said slightly tightening her hand. Sasuke choked and gasped. "Apollo loves me!" She was about to crush his throat before another hand appeared above hers.

She looked up and saw Apollo standing above her, "Karin, love, don't kill him." He said gently, looking into her eyes. Karin smiled then climbed herself off him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked over to Sasuke, "You see, he loves me not your traitor." Sasuke reached for his neck with his good hand and rubbed it. "Karin, get him. We have alot to do." He said grinning a sadistic like smile at him.

**~O~**

Sakura stood in front of a marble house. It only took her about a day to find the exact location. She expected it would be in Greece. She smelt the heavy scent of blood in the air. She felt her breathing quicken, not because she was craving it, but because, she didn't know but it seemed oddly familiar. Her eyes widen in realization,_ "Sasuke!" _She thought. What had they done to him, the scent was heavy, it must of been alot of it. She took a step forward and four different figures appeared in front of her.

She stepped back, surprised. They all bared their teeth at her. Sakura did the same, "Step aside, I don't want to rip you guys apart." She said. One hissed and charge toward her. With no remorse, Sakura caught him by his neck, stopping him a few inches away from her face. She glared at him before crushing his neck. His head fell over while his body fell to the ground. "Your friend messed up your chance of living." She said. She cracked her neck and charged toward them.

Sakura dusted her hands off and continued on her way. She opened the door, blood was more prominent in the air, it made her throat go dry. She shook her head to control herself and held her breathe. She heard a distance scream, and she instant that it was Sasuke. She ran upstairs and went into the room whee it sounded like it came from. Her mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide with horror. "Sasuke." She whispered. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. He was beaten so badly, his arms and legs were twisted. From the distant, Saskura could tell that about almost every bone in his body was broken. And what made it worst was Karin, who was over him, her head buried in his neck drinking his blood.

Sakura quickly reacted by appearing in front of them and kicking her off him. Karin flip and landed on her feet and hissed. Sakura ignored her and dropped to her knees and pulled Sasuke in her lap. His handome face was drenched with blood and beaten. She couldn't really recognize him. He was, thankfully, still alive but he didn't have enough time left. "Sasuke. Stay with me, please." She said. She picked him up. She looked back up at Karin, who was still baring her blood covered teeth. Karin jumped toward her and Sakura quickly delivered a roundhouse kick to her head. Sakura was satisfied when she heard a crack. That should keep her down for a while before it healed.

Sakura ran into the next room and land him down on the bed. He groaned, "Sasuke! It's me, Sakura. Please stay with me." She said. He opened, his eyes slightly and began looking around like her was looking for her. She grabbed his hand, but quickly let go when she heard him grunt. "Sakura...that hurt." He said smiling weakly. His eyes then rolled in the back of his head. Sakura started to panic when she didn't hear him breathing.

Without thinking, she bite down on his neck, injecting him wth her venom. When she did that, his back arched off the bed, like someone had shocked him with electricity. She then heard his heart beat and breathing rapidly increase, she knew that it was in his system when she heard him gasp. She pulled away from him and back away. Sasuke was going to be okay, which was going to be a huge relief to her but what would relieve her even more was Karin and Apollo dead. She turned and ran out closing the door behind her and hurried to the next room.

Her eyes darted around the room, searching for any sign of movement. She sensed the slightest of movement behind her and ducked. She saw Karin, who landed in a crouch. Sakura let a feral snarl out, "I'll kill you for what you did to him." She said, getting into her own defensive crouch. Karin smirked, "You know Sasuke is really delicious, in blood and bed." She hissed through her teeth. "And how the way he screams-" She was cut off when Sakura tackled her to the floor and held her by her throat.

"Don't speak another word."

**~O~**

Sasuke hollered out as they twisted his arms and legs. Was he going to die, here and now without seeing his beloved vampire lover anymore? e bit his lip as he felt them crush a rib under their foot. Was Sakura coming for him? Was she going to leave him? Sasuke quickly shook that thought outof his head. She was coming for him.

He could feel himself slipping in and out of darkness, he had to stay alive, for Sakura's sake. Only God knows what she would do if she found him dead, she would probably go on a rampage and kill everyone in sight. "Finish him." He heard Apollo say. He heard the chuckling of Karin, "With pleasure." He felt her grab him by his hair and turn his neck. Sasuke cried out when what felt like knives stabbing him in his neck. He felt rapid suction on his neck and his felt him becoming colder by the second. He closed his eyes, that was being weighed down by some unknown force.

He opened his eyes once more, they slighty widen when he saw a image of Itachi standing before him, his face solemn, looking down at him. Sasuke closed his eyes. Did he just see Itachi? Was he that close to death that he was seeing his dead brother already. Sasuke didn't even bother opening his eyes again to see if Itachi was still there. He was going to see him soon anyway.

_"Sasuke." _That quiet familiar musical sounded. He knew that voice, _"Sakura?" _

Before he knew it, the knives that was penetrating and sucking at him were gone and he was being pulled up into someones frigid hold. _"Sasuke. Stay with me, please." _He heard her say. He wanted to tell her that he was still alive but could find his voice to say it. He felt himsef being pick up, which caused every nerve in his body to sickeningly flare with agony. He heard a deafening crack that sounded everywhere, he knew that sound from when Sakura fought those vampires that was in the forest. Before he knew it, he was laid on something soft in which he realized it was a bed.

_"Sasuke! It's me, Sakura. Please stay with me." _Finally able to open his eyes, his eyesight was blurred with blood in them, until her caught pink. He groaned from pain when he felt the sudden pain in his hand. He saw her quickly take her hand away, he smiled. "Sakura...that hurt." His eyesight went black when he felt himself being pulled back into the black abyss and was completely swallowed by it.

He felt himself being pulled back when he felt something pleasurably warm run through from his neck to the rest of her body. The shock of it blew him right out of Death's hands and back to the world. He shot his eyes opened, his eyesight was clearer than before, his eyes darted arund the room for any sight of Sakura. He closed his eyes back in bliss as he felt waves of unexplainable ecstacy go up and down in his body. He found them more intense around his broken bone, that burned but not at all painful.

He could feel his bones repairing by theirselves from the frequent snapping he could hear inside of him. He reopened his eyes to look around, somehow he could powerful blows, like fighting in the next room. As the mind-blowing bliss still burned brightly in him, he regain movement of his body and rolled onto the floor, bringing the comforter down with him. He gasped, he felt sweat roll down his forehead. This is unbelievable, he said to himself. It was starting to get way too much for him to handle.

He remembered what Sakura said that time they were in her room, _"Well, my memory is kind of fuzzy, but I remember that the experience was a pleasurable one, I mean to the point that I couldn't take it anymore. Its very hard to explain." _

Was this what she was talking? Indeed this was a very pleasurable experience and it was getting to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He gripped the cover in realization, Sakura must've bitten him from keep him from dying, he now knew he was slowly transforming. The pain he felt was being overshadowed by the ecstacy. He felt a sudden change in his chest, his heart was beating abnormally fast. He put his hand to his chest and could literally feel it hitting his hand.

His breathing picked up, as the bliss had gotten even more intense, it grew and it grew until the Sasuke let out a final groan as it ended. He laid there, until he recovered. He began to test his limb, he moved his legs and arms and body, feeling not the slightest of pain anywhere. He opened his eyes and pulled his to face and looked at it. He twisted it around and opened it and closed it. He rose up to his feet, he felt way different, like a receiving a new life and body different.

A scent hit his nose that made his throat dry, he rubbed the sticky substance off his face and look at it. It was blood; his blood. He know knew wha Sakura was talking about when she said his blood was the most delicious thing she've ever smelled. He wiped it on the comforter and realized he was naked. He walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of jean and a white button up shirt. He heard what sounded like somebody being crushed into a wall that shook the whole house. Sasuke's eyes widen, "Sakura!" He said. He didn't have time to button up his shirt. He rushed out the room and ran toward the noise and stopped in front of the door and pushed it opened.

To reveal Sakura being held by her neck by Apollo and Karin holding her arms back threatening to break her apart. Sasuke didn't know what he aas thinking but he charge headstrong into Apollo knocking him back. He pushed Karin, flying her into the nearest wall.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with shocked eyes, it wasn't just that he was the most beautiful thing she seen but his eyes were different. They were blood red with three comma-like marks going around in a circle. Sasuke stared down at her, she jumped. Sasuke gave her a questioning look and pick her up with ease, "What's wrong?" He told her.

"Y-your eyes, their different." She said looking into them. They were scary but oddly beautiful. "What?" He said blinking them a couple of time. "What's wrong with th-" He was interrupted when Apollo came and rushed into him, knocking him into the floor. Sasuke looked up and glared at him.

"Now I get to pay you back for the beaten you gave me."

* * *

**Yay! I updated early! I just had this whole chapter in my mind for a while. I really got my inspiration from the song by Fireflight: Desperate. I don't know how that gave me it but I put that song on repeat and could not stop my fingers.**

**~XoxO, Reira~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Moonlight Sonata**

**Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is 500 year old vampire, that never found the one she truly loves. Of all the vampires in the world that showed incredible interest in her, she never acknowledges them. Until she passes through a unknown city name Konoha and hears the most beautiful symphony, that what seemed like, called out to her frozen heart. **

**She finds that source and sees the most exquisitely handsome human boy she seen in all of her five centuries. She falls in love at first sight and decides to get closer to him by finding out which high school he goes to and attend as a exchange student from Germany. **

**Sasuke sees her and thinks she is devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful and he is not the only one who thinks that. In time, Sasuke starts to feel a overwhelming attraction to her, in which he cannot explain. **

_Recap:_

_"Now I get to pay you back for the beaten you gave me."_

* * *

Sasuke glared mercilessly at Apollo.

Apollo smirked then looked into his eyes. His eyes widen, _"It can't be..." _He thought before Sasuke lunged at him, flying them both into the marble wall, cracking it from the force. Sasuke grabbed his skull and pushed it into the wall causing the wall to break even further. Apollo quickly grabbed for his neck but he jumped back before he caught him. Sasuke blinked his eyes, how did he see that coming? It was like he was moving in slow motion and could predict every move he did.

Apollo stared surprised at his hand that was in the same spot that he was just in. He glared then looked up at Sasuke. "I see you were still alive for Sakura to change you." He looked over to Karin then back at him. He should of been the one to finish the job. Sasuke growled, "You bastard, why the hell would you try to kill Sakura. I thought you loved her!" Sasuke said. Apollo smirked, "I do, more than you and I didn't try to killed her. Before you came rushing through the doors I was about to end Karin's life."

Karin overheard this and she gasped, "What? I thought you loved me?" She said. Her face in pure confusion. Apollo chuckled then looked at her. "I never loved you. Sakura is the only one for me, I only used you and if you would of hurried and killed this hu-Sasuke I would of been with my beloved already and he wouldn't have _those_ eyes." He said turning his heated gaze to Sasuke.

Sasuke flinched, _"What eyes?"_

Sakura growled and decided to change the subject before it got on it, "How can you say you love me, when you killed everybody that was close to me." He chuckled. "Well, my plan was to get rid of everybody out your life then when you came running to me I would comforted you." Sakura's eyes slightly widen, to think about it, Sakura wouldn't of killed him because he was also a kind of a friend to her and if he successfully kille Sasuke, she wouldn't be able to live anymore without someone close.

"Yes, Sakura, I love you that much to kill everyone." He said gently, reaching his hand out to her, "Please, Sakura, come back." He said. Sakura put her hands over her ears, "Stop it! Just stop it!" She yelled. She couldn't anymore of that, she would of killed everyone of Sasuke dearest ones to be with him, so she knew what that felt like. Apollo was hurting and desperate to win her love.

She felt a force push her to the ground, face first. So the person was on her back, she looked over her shoulder to see Karin above her looking at her with anger and disgust, "You bitch! Your taking everybody away from me. First, Sasuke, now, Apollo!," She put pressure on her back, "I will kill you so he will love me back!" She said. Unexpectantly, someone knock her off her back. Sakura thought to see Sasuke, but it was Apollo.

Apollo picked Karin up by her neck and glared daggers at her, "You will do nothing to her!" He said before ripping her head off. Both Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widen. He'd just killed Karin. After he finished, he turned around and stared like a manic at the both of them. "You see, I love you, Sakura and your lover just stood there while he was about to watch you be killed!" He said before charging at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly dodge him and grabbed him by his arm and flipped him over his shoulder and into the marble floor, causing the floor to groan from the impact.

Sakura stared at the broken pieces of Karin then at Sasuke and Apollo, who were fighting. "Apollo." She whispered. She understood now, he was hurting deeply. She knew what he felt like from experiences with Sasuke. That time when he found out that she killed his brother and also when she was having diffculty telling Sasuke that she was vampire. She knew what he was feeling, he was yearning for her attention, her life, her love.

She dropped her head in guilt, what was she doing? They were both fighting for her...to the death and she just sat there. She was the only one that could end this. But how? Sasuke was a vampire now and probably already know what would happen to him if he lost her. He would end up like another Apollo and she didn't want that. She nervously starting nibbling on her lip. She closed her eyes in thought. What was she to do, Apollo going to keep coming after her. The only option was to...kill him and end it all once and for all.

She stood up, "Apollo!" She yelled, gaining both of their attention. He quickly forgot about Sasuke and started waling to her until he was in front of her. She surprised him by hugging him, he hugged her back. Sakura opened her eyes and looked over his shoulder and looked at Sasuke, who was shocked, confused. She narrowed her eyes, hoping that he would get the message.

"Sakura." He whispered in her ear, he tighten his hold around her, "Sakura." He repeated. She unwrapped her arm around him and placed them on his face tenderly, looking him in the eye. Sakura saw a spark of happiness flicker in his eyes. Unexpectantly, Sakura brought his face down and kissed him. He didn't all seem shocked by it and he kissed her back. She closed her eyes, knowing the next part was going to be something she wasn't able to witness, even if it was herself doing it.

She pulled away, her eyes still closed. She couldn't see how his face was, it was probably for the best, "I'm sorry." She said before she deliberately ripped his head from his body. She heard his rock body drop to the floor but his head was in her hand. She refused to open her eyes to look at his face, as she dropped his head along with his body.

Upon hearing his head hit the floor, she started shaking violently, "I'm so sorry, Apollo. I just couldn't love you." She whispered. She felt strong arms snake their way around her and pull her into a hard chest. Finally able to open her eyes, she looked up at Sasuke's face and into those rare blood red eyes. He smiled at her then looked down at Apollo that was at her feet. She also looked down to be only shocked.

His face wasn't at all she expected; shocked and hurt was more like it, but his face was serene. "I think that's all what he wanted, to hold you and kiss you, he knew he was going to die." Sasuke said into her ear. She nodded her head them smiled. She looked back at Sasuke and clinged away from his eyes. He gave her a confused look, "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I know your lying, it's my eyes, isn't. What's wrong with them." Sakura bit her lip- it was her new bad habit now whenever she was in thought- fighting to find the right words to say. "I'll tell you when we get out of here." She said. Before she knew it, she was getting picked up by Sasuke. "Well, let's hurry." He said before jumping out the window, both of them leaving everything that would of reminded them of what just happen.

**~O~**

The got on the earliest flight back to Konoha. Sakura had told him that she didn't want to go back to the castle and that it had too many bad memory to even be in Germany. He didn't know what happened, but he had a good guess on what happen from when Apollo said that he'd killed everyone that was close to her. He looked over to her, she was gazing out the window, he looked down at her hand and noticed the ring he gave her was gone.

"Sakura, what happened to the ring?" He said. Sakura looked at him then down at her hand. She remembered.

_Flashback_

_As Sakura was being held by her head and her arms was held back._

_Apollo looked over to her hand and glared at the sparkling diamond on her finger. He sneered at it, then removed it. "Did that human tell you to marry him?" He said before throwing it on the ground and stepping on it. A growl rumble in her chest at the sight of his foot on top of the promise ring Sasuke had given her._

_End_

She looked at him, warily. "Apollo...destroyed it."

Sasuke frowned. "That sucks. Well, I'll just get another one made." He putting his arms around her shoulders pulling her closer. For the first time in his life...his new life, Sakura was warm, maybe because he was now the same chill temperature as her. Now that he was the same as her, he could finally keep up with her; as in running. It then came to his mind.

"Sakura, didn't tell me what's wrong with my eyes." Sakura's eyes widen, she had completely forgotten. She looked up and saw his normal onyx eyes.

"Well, Sasuke, you have the Sharingan." He looked at her questioningly, "Okay, what's that?"

"The Sharingan is a special eye transformation that strengthen the vampire's natural abilities; stronger, faster, durable than most other vampire, your probably just as strong as me. It's very rare that a vampire to gain those because if the human was just being feasted on by a vampire and immediately after that bitten by one, there will be a hundred percent chance that the vampire will gain the Sharingan. So, Karin was drinking you blood and I came in and turned you into one."

"Why don't you have it? Can any vampire gain them?" He asked curiously.

"Well, since I wasn't being attacked by vampires before I was changed, no, I do not have them."

"Are my eyes still the same." Sakura shooked her head, "If I'm right, I think it only activates when you are angry." She looking back out the window, her eyes widen then she turned to him and smiled. For some reason, Sasuke already knew what she was thinking, "You want to jump out the plane, again?" He said reading her mind. Her smiled became bigger, "Please." She raising from her seat and grabbed is hands trying to pull him up. Sasuke smirked, then surprisingly pulled him up from his seat.

Sakura smirked, "Just because you've got the Sharingan, Sasuke, doesn't mean your stronger then me. Remember, Sasuke, I'm five hundred and seventeen years old and you just turned into one yesterday." Sasuke frowned, then followed her to the door. She opened the door and immediately jumped out.

Sasuke looked down and saw her, he shrugged his shoulder and jumped out after her. Sasuke wasn't as scared as he was the first time. He was actually enjoying himself, maybe it was because he had a thought in the back of his head that he wasn't going to die. He started diving, trying to catch up to her.

He finally did, "NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!" He said to her.

As they got closer to the ground, Sakura looked up at him, "MAKE SURE YOU KNOW HOW TO LAND!"

"Huh?"

Just then Sakura manueverd her body downward and started diving. As he watched her come close enough to the trees, she flipped and landed her foot on the tree and jumped on to the next one and landed gracefully on the ground. Sasuke watched in awe, "Whoa." He said to himself, forgetting that he was still in the air. Sasuke cursed, he didn't know how land.

Sasuke plummetted into the trees, hitting every branch and landed face first into the ground.

He heard giggling and turned his head to the side, seeing Sakura trying to stifle a laugh, "You okay." She said in between laugh. He got up and brushed himself off. "Shut up." Sakura laughed then turned around, "We're at my house." She said. Sasuke took in his surroundings and noticed they were in the meadow where she first told him that she was a vampire and where their problems came from. It seemed like it was yesterday when he was here.

Sakura noticed this and walked to him wrapping her arm around his neck, "Your remembering." She said before placing a tender kiss on his lips. Sasuke returned it and pulled away, "This is where it all happened." Sakura smiled and grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward her house. Sasuke knew that look in her eyes and he smirked and followed her.

For the whole day and night, both Sasuke and Sakura had nothing to worry about anymore. They could finally make love how the way they wanted to and no more setbacks to tear them apart. Unless, they thought so.

**~O~**

Three months has past since Apollo and the whole massacre of her family back in Germany. After they had gotten back, the next day they went back to school to have Naruto and the guys asking them a million question on where they were at. Sakura had to make up a lie and said they were in Hawaii for a vacation. But that was quickly questioned when they noticed how pale both of them were. Naruto said that Sasuke, looked different. They both shrugged him off and said that he didn't look any different.

They even asked what happened to Apollo, she simply said that he'd had moved back to Greece.

Eventually, all of them graduated. Sakura graduated early because of her high performance of everything she did in that school, she was too much.

After another month past, May is when they had wed. The jealous looks of women, when Sakura walked down the aile (Sp?) looking so beautiful in the white satin dress that almost was her and his skin color. The jealous looks of men, made his ego boost tenfold. When the preacher said, 'till death do you part' both him and Sakura had to struggle not laugh. Oh, the irony.

"You may kiss the bride." Sasuke smiled then grabbed her by her waist, pulling her into him and kissing her.

* * *

_**This story is not over yet, I promise you that. But sadly school is Monday, which is tomorrow. Monkey feathers! I won't be able to update as often.**_

**_*CoOkIeS & aPpLe JuIcE*_**

**_~XoxO, Reira~_**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Moonlight Sonata**

**Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is 500 year old vampire, that never found the one she truly loves. Of all the vampires in the world that showed incredible interest in her, she never acknowledges them. Until she passes through a unknown city name Konoha and hears the most beautiful symphony, that what seemed like, called out to her frozen heart. **

**She finds that source and sees the most exquisitely handsome human boy she seen in all of her five centuries. She falls in love at first sight and decides to get closer to him by finding out which high school he goes to and attend as a exchange student from Germany. **

**Sasuke sees her and thinks she is devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful and he is not the only one who thinks that. In time, Sasuke starts to feel a overwhelming attraction to her, in which he cannot explain. **

* * *

_6 years later_

**~O~**

Sakura watched as her lover sprang and caught his prey in his mouth. Six years past ever since Apollo, Karin...the death of her family. Sasuke had been a great supporter for her after all what had happen, but now all that is in the past. Sasuke finished and walked toward her, a visible small amount of blood on his lips. She smirked, as soon as he stood in front of her. She stood on her toes and licked the droplet of blood that trailed from his mouth to his chin.

Sasuke smiled then picked her up, "I'm craving something more than just blood." She smiled then her eyes narrowed dangerously seductive. She flipped out his arms and jumped into a tree. She gave him a look that made him frown. He already knew the game she wanted play, just the look she gave him told him that if he wanted _some _he had to catch her first. He smirked and activated his Sharingan. He had gotten the handle of using the sharingan everyday now, especially with situation like this.

From the distant, he could see Sakura frowning. "That's cheating." She mouthed. She then jumped off the branch she was on and landed in front of him. She sighed in defeat, "Okay, you win." Sakura had to admit, years of being a vampire couldn't match the sharingan especially if they mastered the full potential of it.

"Lay down." He commanded walking to her and putting a hand on the small of her back and his other hand on her arm, pushing her back. She gave him a confused look, "Out here?" She said laying down on the soft grass beneath her. Sasuke hovered above her and put his lips to her ear, "Nobody would dare come out this far in the forest," He reached his hand under her shirt and gripped one of her breasts, "and plus, we don't have to worry about putting another hole in the wall." Sakura giggled then moan when she felt his warm glossa trail her neck.

"God, I love this." She said in a hush whisper, "I'm so glad that Karin is dead." Sasuke raised up from her neck and looked into her eyes confused. "Why is that?" He asked. Her eyes widen slightly, "Oh, I didn't tell you," She propped herself up on her elbows, "Karin should of been your rightful mate because as I told you, the vampire only gains the sharingan by being feasted on and bitten to become one. Sharingan wielders go to the vampire that could of killed them and becomes their mate. Since Karin is dead, the string that connected you two was cut."

"Wow, I'm kind of glad that she's dead," He said as he continued to ravish her neck,"because I don't think I could ever leave this." He pulled his hand away from her arm and ripped off her shirt and skirt. She gasped and arched herself into his body. She reached her hands down to his pants and unbuckled them and pulled them off him. He hissed when he felt her grabbed his length.

"I can't take this anymore." He said entering her in one swift movement.

**~O~**

"Sasuke, I feel weird." Sakura said putting her hand to her stomach. He put the last article of clothing into their bag, he turned to her, confused. "Your sick!" He thought that she was immune to any kind of disease. She shook her head. "No, its just I feel weird like something itsn't right about my body."

"Hey guys! We have to hurry to Okinawa!" Naruto said yelling up the step for them. Sasuke grabbed the bag then her hand, "Come on, its probably nothing."

Both of them came downstairs. Naruto gasped, "I haven't seen you guys in six years and it looks like you guys didn't age a day!" He said in disbelief. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "No, I'm serious, you still look eighteen and your twenty-four, at least you can have a little more of a grown feature." Naruto said, he then looked at Sakura and blushed, "You still look as beautiful as ever, Sakura." She smiled and looked at him, her eyes were immediately drawn to his neck. She could see both of his carotid arteries in his neck and the blood flowing through them.

She could even smell his blood under his skin, the aroma of his blood was invaded her senses and making her mouth water with venom. She stopped breathing to collect her thoughts. What was happening to her, never she could see the actually blood flowing in the veins of a human or in fact see the actual arteries that carry blood from the heart to his brain, she fed the night before, why was she craving blood? She was craving it more than usual.

"Come on, the rest of the guys are waiting for us at the airport." Naruto said turning and walking out the house. After he left, Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder, Sasuke had noticed her stop breathing, "You okay?" He said. She nodded her head, "Naruto appeals to me more now. But I'm okay." She assured him.

She walked out the door and heard a gasp escape from both Sasuke and Naruto. "What?" She said before she looked down, she softly gasped. She lifted her arm up, it was glistening more than usual in the sun, her skin was almost sparkling the same as if she was in the full moon but it wasn't enough to stay in the shade, just enough to bring attention. "Whoa." She heard Naruto say, "How...when...nevermind." He couldn't believe what he was staring at.

Sasuke couldn't believe it either, he would just have to ask her later.

As they arrived to the airport, they saw Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru, and Kiba waiting. They got out he car with their bags and approached them. Kiba was the first to see them and waved, "Wassup, guys." He yelled out gaining the attention of the other guys. She was the first one he noticed, "Wow, Sakura you look the same," He looked at Sasuke and raised a brow, "And you do too, Sasuke," He looked back at Sakura, "And since when did your skin sparkle like that?"

"Lotions." She said quickly coming up with a excuse. He shrugged his shoulders, "Your skin has always been nice, but it looks...natural." He said picking up his bags, "Well, its probably nothing. Let's get on the plane before we miss it." He said walking into the terminal. She looked over to Sasuke, who was staring warily at her, "Do you want to stay here, Sakura?"

"No, I don't want to ruin everyones fun by not coming. Everything is golden." She said. Absentmindedly, she picked up a particular heavy luggage that looked to heavy for a woman of her size and threw it over her shoulder. Sasuke looked around and saw disbelief on passing people faces. H reached for it, "Let me take care of this, okay." He said taking it off her and throwing it over his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist, "Maybe you shouldn't make it obvious." He whispered.

**~O~**

They arrived in Okinawa in four hours.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived in their hotel room. Sakura fell back on the bed in a heap, "I feel so weird, Sasuke." Sasuke sat beside her and started rubbing her arm soothingly , "We could of stayed home." He said. She lifted up and laid her head on Sasuke's lap. "I didn't want to. Vampires got to get out the house sometimes." He ran a hand through her hair. His fingers crossed her forehead, she jumped, "Your so cold, Sasuke." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "That's kind of impossible. We're the same temperature now." He said brushing the fallen hair from her face. He noticed her face was flushed, "I know but you feel so cold." She said grabbing his hand and holding it in her. Sasuke noticed a difference, "You feel...warm." He said in disbelief, he put a hand to her forehead. She was extremely warm, if he was correct a humans regular temperature was ninty-eight point six but she felt more like a one'o eight point nine. It would be considered a fever for a human.

"Sakura, are you sick?"

"No, that's the thing. I don't feel sick, it just feel like something itsn't right and I'm craving blood more often now." They heard a knock at the door, "Let's go to beach! There is no time for shagging you two!" They heard Naruto called from the other side of the door. "Okay, shut-up! We'll be there." Sasuke hollered back. Sakura lifted off his lap and went to their bag to get her swimsuit out, "Let's just go have fun." She said. She finally found it and started stripping of her clothes.

She put a regular red bikini. She went to the bag and took out his trunks and threw them to him. Sasuke caught it and watched as she walked to the door, "I'll see you when you get there." She said before walking out. Sasuke looked down at the trunks in thought. He knew something was wrong with her. Suddenly she had warm skin, sparkling in sunlight then moonlight, craving more blood then usual. He couldn't add that up.

He changed out his clothes and started heading for the beach. When he got there, he saw Sakura standing under the shade. "Sakura? What's wrong?" She looked over her shoulder, the look on her face alarmed him. "What is it?" She brought one arm out into the sun. His eyes widen, he arm looked like she was under the full moon. He looked back at her face. She pulled her hand back, "I can't go out there. They would know that I'm different, Sasuke." She said stepping back until she was next to him.

"Let's go back in the room." He said turning to walk back into the hotel lobby and their room.

"Sakura, what is going on with you?" He asked. Sakura laid on the bed and curled up into a fetal position. She didn't know what was happening to her, she unconsciously moved her hand to her stomach. Sasuke saw this, he had to take a double look. "Sakura, move your hand." He said walking toward the bed and sitting next to her. He grabbed her arm and started to pry it away. Once he got her hand away, his eyes widen. Her stomach was slightly more rounded then usual. He began to think back; she was craving blood and she said that she was feeling weird, sunlight...he couldn't explain that but once he put everything together, that would make her...

"Sakura, are you pregnant?" He heard her stopped breathing and a eerie silence took over. After about several moments, she rosed up, her eyes wide. "Sasuke, I think your right." She put her hand to her stomach and began to rub it, feeling the small lump. "I'm pregnant!" She said. She jumped on him and hugged him, "That's what was wrong with me. I only felt weird because it felt like something was inside of me." She smiled.

"How?" He asked, when he asked her if she was pregnant, he was only guessing and didn't expect that he was right. But what got him, was that...how? How did she become pregnant? She shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't know, maybe because male vampire sperm is stronger than human sperm to penetrate my egg." She said thoughtfully. Sasuke smiled then hugged her. He was going to be a father.

**~O~**

"There's another sharingan wielder in our world." A man said. His eyes were blazing with the sharingan eye. He looked around and saw other sharingans.

"Do you know of his or her name?" One woman said.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi, I take you are related." He said looking over to the man that sat quickly in the corner. He nodded his head, "Yes, he is my younger brother." Itachi said standing up.

"Your mission is to persuade your little brother into joining us." He nodded his head and disappeared.

Itachi was a little surprised that his little brother was a vampire, in fact that he had the sharingan eyes told him that he was attacked by a vampire just like him.

As he thought back to that painful night, the beautiful girl with the soft pink hair and skin that was beaming so brightly in the moonlight. He'd would of thought that he would of detested her for what she done to him but it was quite opposite, he wanted to see her, make love to her, which confused him.

The reason he didn't go out seaching for her is because they always wanted him to stay in close contact and kept tabs on him. He was the most talented one out of them with the sharingan, probably keeping him from turning on them.

Now they had sent him on a mission to go in seach of Sasuke. Itachi hoped that he still lived in Konoha.

* * *

**Heyyyy! I haven't updated in a minute but you already know, school done took over my life...again. **

**Yea I know, you guys are probably like "OMG, Sakura's pregnant!" then after that "WTF, Itachi's alive!" LOL**

**Anyway probably expect an update next weekend, probably Sunday. I need to get back in my grove with this story.**

**~XoxO, Reira~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Moonlight Sonata**

**Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is 500 year old vampire, that never found the one she truly loves. Of all the vampires in the world that showed incredible interest in her, she never acknowledges them. Until she passes through a unknown city name Konoha and hears the most beautiful symphony, that what seemed like, called out to her frozen heart. **

**She finds that source and sees the most exquisitely handsome human boy she seen in all of her five centuries. She falls in love at first sight and decides to get closer to him by finding out which high school he goes to and attend as a exchange student from Germany. **

**Sasuke sees her and thinks she is devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful and he is not the only one who thinks that. In time, Sasuke starts to feel a overwhelming attraction to her, in which he cannot explain. **

_Recap:_

_Now they had sent him on a mission to go in search of Sasuke. Itachi hoped that he still lived in Konoha_.

* * *

"So how long is vampire pregnancy?" Sasuke asked curiously, looking down at her growing abdomen. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her already huge stomach, it looked as if she was six months already. It had been two weeks already since they found that she was pregnant. "I don't know. I think it takes about a month for the fetus to be fully developed." She looked back up at him but for her gaze to drop back down to her stomach.

"Strong little thing it is." She said feeling it kick at her side. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and put it against her side. The baby actually was strong enough to kick his hand away. Sasuke was taken aback by the sudden move. Sakura giggled, "What gender do think? I think its a boy." Sasuke shook his head. "Its a girl. I know it is." She looked at him apprehensively. "What makes you think your right?" She asked.

"I don't know, daddy's intuition."

"Daddy's intuition?"

"Plus, only a girl can kick like that."

**~O~**

Itachi arrived at Konoha and went straight to his old home. It looked like nobody haven't lived there in a couple of years. He pressed the intercom button and didn't heard the regular static he always heard. Did Sasuke move out? He sighed in irritation. He guessed he was right, he did have to go searching around the world for him but before he would go on, he would have to look through first.

He bent the gates bar effortlessly and stepped through and walked up to the house. He broke down the door, he narrowed his eyes. The house still had everything in it but the pictures of his family he clearly remembered hanging up on the wall. He walked upstairs and straight to his room. He opened the door and found out that his room was exactly how the way he left before he went to Germany all those years ago. He closed the door and went to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke's bed and everything was in place, the piano he'd given Sasuke for his birthday was gone from its previous place on his balcony. Itachi walked out onto the balcony and took in the scene. Nostalgia crept up inside him. He'd wished he never went to Germany in the first place, he had a option if he wanted to go or not, if he would of said no, he could of been here. Not a vampire or apart of a group called the 'Akatsuki' that consited of all Sharingan users. He would be looking for his younger brother now.

His eyes drifted to the glass house across the lake. He didn't remember a house right there before he left. With curiousity, he jumped down from the balcony and ran across the lake to the house. He never really left curiousity get the best of him but something about this house or something in it seemed to draw him in.

As he walked to it, his nose picked up a scent. Vampires. He became alert and approached with caution. He quickly jumped into the balcony of the home and hid behind a marble pillar. He looked inside the house and his eyes immediately widen. There was his brother and the woman that attack him the very night that turned him into what he was today. Looking at her, brought a burning passionate feeling to his chest and also there was a pulsating feeling in the place where she bit him at.

He unconsciously rubbed his neck, trying to sooth it. His eyes drifted from her face to her abdomen that was swollen, he then saw Sasuke rub it. His mouth slightly opened from shock, he was smart enough to know that she was not fat. She was pregnant...with his little brother's kid! He could feel a primal instinct crawl up his spine. For some odd reason, he wanted to rip his head off, smooth off his shoulders. He shook the hostile thoughts out his mind.

He quickly moved away from the window, fighting not to bust through the house and tearing those two apart. He jumped away far and landed back on Sasuke's balcony. How was he going to do this? He had to talk to Sasuke but he was with the woman that drew him in so intimately and she was carrying his kid.

How _was_ he going to do this?

**~O~**

Sasuke looked over to the window, sworing he just saw somebody right there a second ago. "What's wrong Sasuke? You saw the same thing I saw?" She said also looking out the glass window. Sasuke nodded but quickly shook it off, "I bet it was nothing." He said pushing her down on the bed and lying his head in between her breasts inhaling her sweet scent. She still smelt the same; tea rose cinnamon but it was better because of his keen nose.

"Sasuke, what are we going to name her or him?" She said running a hand through his locks. "Girl, Reira. Boy, Itachi." He said. She smiled then thought about the names. "I like Reira, its close to the english name: Layla and Itachi," She kissed his forehead, "Perfect name for a boy." Sasuke smirked as he ran his hand down to her stomach. He automatically felt it kick his hand away. "I Believe Reira doesn't like me touching her." He said against her skin.

Sakura giggled, "Your really sure that its a girl and I'm the mom." She said raising a brow. He lifted his head up, "I know its a girl, I can feel it." He dropped down to her stomach and kissed it, causing Sakura to smile. "Daddy knows your a girl, Reira." He said cooing the rapidly growing fetus in her. They heard the doorbell rang, Sasuke sighed.

"That's Naruto." He said raising off her and standing up. "You want me to carry you downstairs?" He said picking her up bridal style.

"Well, I don't have a choice, do I?" Sasuke smirked as he walked out the door. He jumped down the steps and ran to the living room sitting her down on the couch.

"I think you need to be more careful, Sasuke." She said running a hand over her stomach, "I don't think 'Reira' is used to all that instant transmission stuff yet." Sasuke chuckled then walked to the door letting him. Naruto shocked him when he grabbed hold of his clothed shoulders, "You didn't get my Sakura pregnant?" He said desperately.

"Hey, Naruto!" They both heard from behind them. They both turned to see Sakura with a bright smile holding her stomach. Naruto gaped at her stomach, "How long have you been pregnant, Sakura cause your stomach wasn't that big two weeks ago." Sasuke hit him on the side of the head, careful not to crack his skull. "Something is wrong with your eyes, dobe." He said, "Now, hurry up in, your letting all the cold air out." Naruto stepped in while Sasuke closed the door.

"I mean, wow! That baby must be special or bionic!" He said crouching down on his knees, he looked back up at Sakura, "Can I touch it?" Sakura nodded her head, removing her hand away. Naruto put two unsteady hands on her stomach, "Whoa! Its like rock hard." He said, "So you guys know what gender?"

"Girl." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at him, "How you know that?"

"I just know, her name is Reira." Naruto looked back at her stomach. "Hey, there Reira. Its your Uncle Naruto." He felt a slight movement, "Hey, I think she like me! Your like me." He said putting his nose to her stomach cooing it. Just then, it kicked and kicked Naruto in the nose, hearing a echoing crack in the air then a screaming Naruto. "AHHHH! She broke my nose!" He said covering his nose. Both Sakura and Sasuke was about to laugh, before they smelt the sickeningly sweet aroma of blood. Both of their eyes widen and looked down at Naruto.

Sasuke quickly held his breath, he then looked up at Sakura, her eyes became wider and she began bearing her teeth, he could hear her low hissing. Sasuke forgot her resistance was low because of her pregnancy and was more prone to attack human but she somehow able to contain herself but now, she was smelling the most sweetiest blood and was withing a five inches of them.

Sakura charged at Naruto, bloodlust clear in her eyes. Sasuke quickly ran behind her and grabbed her by her arms. Naruto opened his eyes and was strickened with horror and feral Sakura in front of him, snapping her teeth at him. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her neck putting her in a choker hold and started whispering soothing words into her ear. "Calm down, Sakura. Stop breathing. You don't want to hurt Naruto, right?" Sakura growling ceased and she closed her eyes and stop breathing, regaining some of her composure.

Naruto still on the floor, started moving back away from her...from them. Sasuke saw this and looked at him warily, he looked back down to Sakura and whispered in her ear, "You okay now?" She nodded her head slowly then opened her eyes, the bloodlust that was in her eyes were gone. "You can let go of me now." Sasuke nodded his head and removed his arm from around her neck.

They both looked down at Naruto, who's horried look scared them. "Naruto, I know what you've just saw scared you but-" Before Sasuke could finish his sentence. Naruto got up and started bolting for the door. Sasuke quickly appeared before him before he touched the doorknob, "Naruto, I need you to listen to me. Calm down." He said slowly. Naruto shook his head violently, "No! Hell no! Freakin' Sakura tried eat me and you telling calm down! You freakin just did 'Dragon Ball Z' on me, dude. How the hell did you get there so fast! I-!"

"Shut-up already! I'll Explain it all after I finish cleaning the blood away from nose!" Naruto breathing slowed down, "You promise you tell me everything what just happened." Sasuke nodded his head, "Okay, then

**~O~**

"So...you and Sakura are vampires?" Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded there heads. Naruto fell back on the couch, "Wow, I'd never thought I'd have vampire friends and Sasuke, you turned into one six years ago and that was the time you and Sakura disappeared after you and Sakura went out into the hallway then, what his name? Apollo followed you."

"Yea, he was one too." Naruto's eyes widen. "Okay, who else was one?"

"Karin but she's dead."

"Karin! I forgot all about her! She was one and she dead?"

"You don't want to know." Naruto looked at Sakura. "I should of expected you not to be human. No girl is that beautiful." Sakura giggled. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. Your blood is just so good." Naruto flinched away from her, "Should I take that as a compliment or...nevermind. But I forgive and your little kicker. She's pretty strong, she'll have a man running for his money." Sasuke smirked. Naruto glared at him.

"Hopefully, she won't have an arrogant ass attitude like her father and be more sweet and beautiful like her mother...wait a minute, not to gay or anything but Sasuke you quite the looker too. Reira might be the most beautiful creature in the world, nothing personal Sakura."

"None taken, I know she will be the most beautiful thing ever." She said rubbing her stomach affectionately.

"I don't think so." Sasuke said looking over to Sakura and giving her a long kiss. With his keen hearing, he could here Naruto fake gagging. "I'll leave you guys." He said before quickly getting up and walking out the door. Sasuke pulled away from her, "Keep everything to yourself." Naruto waved a hand.

"Finally, he's gone." Sasuke said with relief. A scent hit his nose ten fold, his eyes slightly widen. That scent was familiar to him but was unknown. Sasuke looked up, it was coming from upstairs, in their room. He looked back down at Sakura. Her face was also serious telling him that she could smell it too. Sakura thought the scent was also very familiar, a little too familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Stay here." Sasuke commanded as he stood up and started walking up the steps. While walking up, he activated his sharingan. Who ever it was, they were going to regret stepping into this house. As he walked in the room, sharingan met sharingan. His eyes widen, _"It can't be!"_

"Hello, little brother."

* * *

** Yes its a girl. How Sasuke knows is because the baby is already daddy's little girl and she is sended him telepathic messages but he doesn't know.**

**I couldn't resist but to name her , Reira. Why not name the baby after the author? LOl. But I think its a pretty name.**

**Yeaaaa, I updated! I feel like I have accomplished something. **

**~XoxO, Reira~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Moonlight Sonata**

**NEW SUMMARY!**

**Now that Sasuke is a vampire and is married to Sakura. He finds out that his brother; Itachi is still alive and is searching for him and is also in love Sakura. Sasuke is now facing challenges that will break him away from Sakura and to make it worse; Sakura is pregnant.**

_Recap:_

_"Stay here." Sasuke commanded as he stood up and started walking up the steps. While walking up, he activated his sharingan. Who ever it was, they were going to regret stepping into this house. As he walked in the room, sharingan met sharingan. His eyes widen, "It can't be!"_

_"Hello, little brother."_

* * *

Sasuke couldn't think, he couldn't breathe (Not that he really needed to). The man sitting on the bed looked like his brother, down to every detail, except for his eyes. They were the same as his; sharingan. Sasuke opened his mouth but then quickly closed it. He had nothing really to say to the man he'd thought that was dead six years. Itachi stood up, "Not going to say hi to me." He said walking toward him and flicking him in the forehead. Sasuke's grew, he knew now that this was his brother. He finally found his voice.

"I thought...you were...dead." He said, not able to look him in the eye. But from his peripheral vision he could see him smirking, he was angered by that. All this time he was alive and didn't come see him after six years. Sasuke lifted his fist and thrusted it followed, hitting it in Itachi's face, it was enough to knock his head to the side. "You bastard! All this time you were alive and you didn't at all think about seeing me!" Itachi noticed how hurt he sounded. Itachi turned his head back at him, Sasuke was shaking uncontrollably, like he was about to cry. Itachi pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry." He said in his ear. Sasuke hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I thought you would of been frighten of what I've had become." Sasuke's eye snapped up. _"What he have become?" _Sasuke pulled away and stared at him shocked. That was right, Itachi had the same eyes as him and vampires only had those...when they were attacked by a...vampire. Sakura! Itachi must've been attacked just like him and was bitten by one immediately after. But who?

"Sasuke, is everything okay?" He heard Sakura say coming into the room. Her voice was concerning but also cautious. Sakura came into the room and her eyes immediately went to Itachi's. Her mouth slowly fell open. Instantly, the look in Itachi's eye turned into lust. He stepped past Sasuke walked toward her, slowly like she was prey. Sakura already knew why he was looking at her like that, she knew it instantly when she saw Itachi, he was bound to her, he was in love with her.

Itachi wrapped a arm around her and pulled her body close to his and smashed his lips on hers. Sakura grunted and closed her eyes tightly. She felt his tongue wash against her lip, then as soon as he could his tongue in her mouth, he was gone and Sasuke was standing in front of her, growling. Itachi was doing the same. "Don't put your hands on her." Sasuke Said darkly, "She's mine!" He hissed. Sakura looked fearful between Itachi and Sasuke, both of their sharingans flaring brightly at each other. Sakura could feel their child kicking frantically, as if she knew that her father was angry. Sakura put her hand to her stomach and mentally told her that everything was okay. It worked because she stopped.

Itachi smirked then looked at her then back at Sasuke. He could control himself little more than he could yesterday, "I have no intention of killing you, Sasuke," Sasuke's eyes narrowed then he straighten himself. He didn't care who it was, he would rip anybodies head off if they EVER kissed his lover. "But, what I have originally came here for, Sasuke I have a proposition for you, from the Akatsuki," Behind him, he could hear Sakura gasp.

"What is this 'Akatsuki' your talking about?" Sasuke asked curiously. Before Itachi could say anything Sakura intervened.

"The Akatsuki is an organization where they recruit sharingan wielders. They think of themselves as royalties among the vampire world because they are stronger and faster and more powerful then the average vampire." Sakura said with distaste, "I knew sooner or later they were going to come after you and take you away from me." Sakura said her eyes down casting to the ground, sadly. Sasuke glanced at her then back at Itachi.

"No. Whatever reason they want me there, tell them no. I will not leave Sakura and my child." Itachi's eye twitched as he looked at Sakura and her swollen abdomen. His jaw clenched. Every time he looked at her, he felt an internal desire that was begging him to make love to her. He couldn't take so much of being this near to her, he was going to snap soon if he didn't get out of here. He turned to leave.

"Wait, Itachi. How did you live?" He heard Sakura say. He turned to her, slightly confused. "You don't remember?" He asked. She must remember, she was the one that changed him. Sakura shook her head. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent.

_Flashback_

_"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Itachi heard the girl scream frantically above him. He slightly opened his eyes looking up at the most beautiful woman he ever seen. Her long flowing faded red hair and mouth was covered in blood. His blood. Her eyes were wide with fright. "What have I've done." He heard her whisper. Itachi didn't know what had happened to him, only thing he could register at the moment was pain, lots of pain. It felt like every bone in his body was broken and was on fire. It felt like he was being burned alive._

_He couldn't find his voice to even scream but what was the difference in screaming, he was going to die anyway. He saw her fall at his side on her knees, she reached out for him and pulled him into her lap. The pain flared sickeningly but her ice cold hands was calming the flames the licked under his skin. He grunted in response. He heard her gasp in surprise. He felt her grip become tighter around his arms._

_"I'm going to make the pain disappear, okay." She said, slowly descending herself back to his neck. By 'disappear' he thought she was about to end his suffering by killing him but was surprised that she had bit into his neck and the fell of ice cold water was running through his veins. He gasped from the shock of it. She pulled away from him and laid him back gently on the ground. She stood up and walked away. _

_He wanted to yell out to tell her don't leave him, but the most addicting feeling crept in his body that had quiet him. He didn't know what was happening to him but in the time he learned that the mystery girl was in fact, not human but something that he thought only existed in non-fiction books and legends, she was a vampire and he could guess that she had bitten him, he must be becoming one. _

_ As hours past, he began to think. What would he do after? Would he go back and see Sasuke? He quickly dismissed that, he was probably going to frighten Sasuke if he'd seen what have become. As he felt the excruciating pleasure disperse from his bones, he opened his eyes and looked up at the full moon. His hand reached for his throat, his throat was dry. _

_He turned because he heard a heartbeat behind him. He saw a mountain lion, a feral growl escape its jaws. For some reason, he wasn't at all frighten by it, maybe because in reality, the lion was the prey and he was the predator. Itachi casually walked to it and went down on his knees and pulled out his hand beckoning it to him, like the lion was a hungry street cat. _

_The lion growled then lunged at him, Itachi grabbed it by its throat and quickly broke its neck with a small twitch of his finger. His brought it to his lips and bit down on its neck, drinking it dry._

_He threw the carcass across the forest. He stood up, he felt another sensation; desire. A image of the girl that almost killed him and also saved his life flashed in mind. He wanted her but he had no idea where she was. Her scent was gone, not even a speck of it. The desire he felt turned into ache for her._

_end of flashback_

"So I brought you back?" Sakura said, playing with a strand of her pink hair. Now that she recalled it, she does remember coming back to her senses and going frantic on how she had attacked him. She panicked and the only thing she could think of was changing him. She looked back up, genuinely at Itachi. His breathe hitched when he saw her beautiful jade eyes look at with so much genuine passion. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't control myself that night and your blood was so sweet..." she trailed off, breaking eye contact with him.

Itachi wanted to smile, but the longing crave he was feeling for her was becoming stronger. He turned back, "I forgive you. I remember how the way you held me in your arms as you kissed my neck( kissed meaning as bitten). I know you have a good...heart, because you would of left me there to die. But as you see now, I'm having little resistance on jumping on you right now, so I must go," Itachi stepped out onto her balcony, he stopped and turned back, looking at Sasuke, "I will be back, Sasuke." He said before disappearing.

It stayed quiet for several moments before Sasuke turned to Sakura, "Itachi, is in love with you, right?" He asked scornfully. Sasuke recalled her saying that if Karin was still alive, he would of been lusting after her, because she was the vampire that attacked him before he was changed. She nodded her head, "Yes and he will stop at nothing to have me. But he's showing more restraint then the ones I've witnessed and their were quite a few." She said, "He's got more self-control."

"Well if he wants his head, he will have self-control." Sasuke said.

"Pfft, please." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He kissed her back. "But, this Akatsuki, will they still come after me?" Sakura shook her head.

"Yes, no matter what," She buried her head in his chest, "Please, don't leave us. Don't leave Reira." He frowned.

"I will never leave."

**~O~**

Itachi watched the intimate moment between them. So much he wanted to rip Sasuke away from her. He wanted to be in Sasuke's place more than ever. He put a hand to his head, he had to have this girl, but he also had to bring Sasuke back to the Akatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 13? Wow! This is the first time one of mine got there.**

**_Short chappie for a late update. Please forgive. _**

**_Sakura will be having the baby soon. _**

**_Oh and I got a cover to this story, its on my profile. Please check it out!_**

**_~XoxO, Reira~_**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Moonlight Sonata**

**NEW SUMMARY!**

**Now that Sasuke is a vampire and is married to Sakura. He finds out that his brother; Itachi is still alive and is searching for him and is also in love Sakura. Sasuke is now facing challenges that will break him away from Sakura and to make it worse; Sakura is pregnant**

_Recap:_

_Itachi watched the intimate moment between them. So much he wanted to rip Sasuke away from her. He wanted to be in Sasuke's place more than ever. He put a hand to his head, he had to have this girl, but he also had to bring Sasuke back to the Akatsuki._

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke dropped what he was doing and raced upstairs, to find Sakura on the floor clutching her stomach. Sasuke hurried to her side and picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. He knew she was going through labor, he knew that they would be expecting Reira soon. He went to the edge of the bed below her and lifted her legs up and spread them. He heard Sakura scream in pain, he looked up in shock and panic. He didn't expect vampire childbirth would be as painful as human childbirth.

He saw her hand shoot up to the bed post above her head, she gripped it and it immediately was crushed from a weight of a ton crushing it effortly. She arched her back from the bed and cried out his name, "Sasuke, it hurts!" She screamed. Her scream came to a growl and she rip the pillow beside her with her teeth, making feathers fly around the place.

Sasuke lifted her dress. He could of passed out from the sight of the head coming through. Hearing Sakura's pained crys alerted him. "Okay, Sakura, push. I see her head." He said grabbing her head and started pulling her out gently. Sasuke noticed a bit of a struggle with her, "Come on, Reira, stop being stubborn, you're causing your mother great pain." He whispered loudly.

With a final growl from Sakura, Sasuke fully pulled her out. He used her teeth to cut the umbilical cord that was probably as hard as a metal rod to a human. After he cut it, he pulled her into his arms. His eyes widen, she was beautiful. Her head was covered with pink hair, her skin matched both of theirs; snow white. The small fang that showed at the corner of her mouth. What shocked him the most was that her eyes were open, scanning over every inch of him too. She looked into his eyes, her eyes were obsidia; his eyes. As he stared into what seemed like never ending black holes pulling him in, he understood what Sakura meant about his.

She smiled, showing her already grown teeth. She put a small dimpled hand on his cheek, "Da..da." She said. His mouth fell open then closed up into a smile.

"Yes, Reira." He said taking her small hand from his face and letting her hold one of his fingers. Her eyes looked over to Sakura, who was watching them. Reira let go of her father's finger. She reached out both her arms for Sakura, she made small little agitated grunts. Sakura smiled and reached for her. Sasuke walked to the side of the bed and placed her in her arms.

Sakura smiled down at her and Reira did the same thing. "Ma...ma."

**~O~**

_Two Weeks Later_

"Reira!" Sasuke called out through the forest. He listened very intensely for any sound. He heard a distinct twig breaking somewhere in the tree. He looked up and quickly jump twenty feet and landed on a branch, staring at his daughter. She jumped back shocked at seeing him. As she jumped back, she flew off the branch. She landed on the ground on her hands and feet then looked up.

"Come on, dad your no fun." She said brushing herself off and standing up. Sasuke jumped down and landed in front of her.

"If you want fun, play with your mother. We only came out here to hunt, not play a game of hide-and-seek." He said looking down at his daughter. She had grown a lot in the last two weeks. She was the size of a five year old child. Her baby features and turned into that of a childs. Her hair reached her mid back. She was smarter than most kids he'd met. She knew that she couldn't attack human and she could speak very fluent.

She pouted. He shook his head, "Don't give me that look. Now let's hurry, your mother is waiting on us and..." Sasuke said, walking behind her, "I'll race you." He said taking off in a full sprint. Reira gasped then hurried and caught up with him.

"You cheated!" She yelled. Sasuke smirked than turned around. "Your not going to catch up to me by yelling." He said picking up his speed, leaving her in the dust. Reira pouted then looked up and smiled. She looked back forward.

She jumped on to a tree and pushed herself off it and did the same thing with the other trees until she was high enough. She jumped into the air, flying like a bullet through the sky. She looked down and spotted her father, still running at top speed. She looked back forward and saw her house. She managed to fly over her father's head and landed and on the ground, running at her full speed.

She made it to the house first. She stopped and turned around to see her father finally breaking from the forest. Sasuke stopped and saw the very familiar smirk donning her face. "I win." She said holding up the peace sign. He smiled then walked to her and picked her up.

"That was very clever of you." He said, "You are diffinitely like your mother."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Sasuke looked up at Sakura, how stood there with her arms crossed, glaring. Sasuke smiled at her and shook his head.

Both of there faces became alarmed when they picked up a very familiar scent, they looked in the direction and saw Itachi. Reira looked at him and raised a brow, "Who's he?" She said. Itachi looked at her then back at Sasuke.

"She's beautiful, Sasuke. She looks just like Sakura but with your eyes." Reira raised a brow at Itachi. She tugged on Sasuke's shirt. "Who's that man?" Sasuke hesitantly looked at Reira then back at Itachi. "He's your uncle." Reira looked at him then sneered. She had a bad feeling about this man. He carried a strange aura and also, she could clearly see that Itachi had a unconditional affection for her mother.

"I don't like him, something bad about him and he likes Mom the same way you do." It stayed silent for several moments before Sasuke broke it.

"I told you I won't be joining the Akatsuki, why do keep coming after me?" Sasuke was getting fed up with Itachi constant appearance, he'd thought he would be more grateful for Itachi being alive but that proved him wrong. He didn't know how many times he told him that he wasn't going to join that group. Itachi shook his head, "I have not come to for that. I've come for her," He said nodding his head in the direction of Sakura. Sakura gasped than looked at Sasuke. Sasuke growled.

"And I've also told you Sakura is mine!" Itachi ignored Sasuke and walked toward Sakura. She stood her ground and glared up at him. He bent down into her ear. Sasuke watched as he whispered words into her ear. He saw Sakura clench her jaw and her eyes widen. Itachi than pulled away smirked down at her.

"What did you say to her?" Sasuke said. He couldn't believe that he didn't hear what Itachi said to her. Itachi looked at him and smirked. He wrapped an arm around her, "Its none of concern, Sasuke. Right, Sakura." He said looking down at her. She nodded. Sasuke looked back her, her gaze was downcasted toward the ground. He looked at the hand that was around. Where wasn't she trying to pull away from him? What was going on? "Sakura?" Sasuke called, "What's going on? What did he say to you?" Sakura shook her head.

"It has nothing to do with you." She said snidely. Sasuke slightly winched from her cold reply. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, his eyes held confusion and hurt. He looked back down, she could stand to look at him anymore. It was hurting her as much it was hurting him. She turned toward Itachi and nodded her head. He smiled then looked at Sasuke.

"I guess we will be departing, Sasuke." He said sliding his arm up to rest on her shoulders pulling her toward his body. Sasuke was about to charge toward him until he heard the feral growl escape the little girl beside him. He looked down at the infuriated Reira who was baring her teeth. "Your not taking my mom anywhere!" She said through her teeth. She started approaching him.

"Reira! Stop!" Sakura yelled. She stopped in her tracks and her eyes soften at Sakura. "But mo-"

"Listen to your mother! Don't talk back!" Reira's eyes sadden before retreaing back to Sasuke's side. Sasuke looked shocked, Sakura had never risen her voice at her. Now he knew something was wrong and it had to do with whatever Itachi said to her. Sasuke glared at Itachi as he turned both of them around and disappeared through the forest.

Sasuke could feel Reira's eyes on him. Sasuke looked down to see she was glaring up at him, "Why did you let him take her!" She yelled. Sasuke flinched away from her. She looked just like her mother when she was angry. "Why did you!" She asked again. He knew he couldn't argue with her. He could of gone after them.

"I'm sorry, Reira. Itachi has something planned and whatever he needs her for I need to figure out." He saw her face soften and her eyes sadden. She wrapped her arm around Sasuke's waist and hugged him. "Please get mom for me." She said. He nodded his head.

**~O~**

"So explain it, Itachi?" Sakura asked. Once they were as far as they could get from Sasuke and Reira, they stopped. Itachi pulled her into a tight embrace before descending his lip upon hers. Sakura kissed him back with the same fever as Itachi did. He pulled away from her and buried his face in her hair, "Its been too long, the Akatsuki will come searching for me and Itachi and maybe your daughter, Reira." He planted a kiss on her neck before looking up into her face.

"Why Reira?"

"She's a spawn of my brother, a sharingan user, its a fifty fifty chance that she may also sharingan and what I witness back there, I guaranteed she also have them." He said, running his hands softly over her curves. "They will take her."

"When will they arrive?"

"In about a week."

* * *

**OMG! I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I was actually planning on updating this a week ago but my computer started acting retarded on me and I had to go get it fixed. **

**~XoxO, Reira~**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Moonlight Sonata**

**NEW SUMMARY!**

**Now that Sasuke is a vampire and is married to Sakura. He finds out that his brother; Itachi is still alive and is searching for him and is also in love Sakura. Sasuke is now facing challenges that will break him away from Sakura and to make it worse; Sakura is pregnant**

_Recap:_

_"When will they arrive?"_

_"In about a week."_

_This is a small spinoff from the regular storyline featuring their daughter Reira. This is something to get me back in the mood for this story, so bare with me please._

* * *

"Naruto, are you sure you can take care of Reira?"

"Yea, I'm sure! All I got to do is feed her blood right?" He said, "Anyway, why so sudden? What's going on? Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Okay, something to do with vampires, right? I don't want to know anymore." He turned to Reira and crouched down to her level. "Hey there Reira. My first time seeing you after two weeks ago when you broke my nose." He said rubbing it, it still feeling a little sore. She smiled before sniffing the air, her eyes widen a bit before looking up at her father.

"When were you going to tell me you had a kid?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stood up and blush, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, I didn't want my little man near you guys, no offense," He looked at Reira for a couple of seconds, "You know he was born six months before her and she looks like a five-year old." Sasuke raised a brow.

"Your point?"

"Its scary that's all."

"Can I see him?" Reira's voice sounded. Naruto looked down at her, hesitance written on his face, "I promise I won't hurt him! My mom and dad taught me self-control. If it makes you feel better, I can hold my breathe around him so I won't smell his blood anymore!" She whined. His expression turned pained; she was so cute. He looked at Sasuke to see him smirking at him. Saying to him he couldn't resist her charm.

He sighed loudly as if he was holding his breathe, "Okay, hold on." He said leaving out the room and five minutes later, he came back with a bundle in his arms. Sasuke looked at the small boy in his arm, he looked like a baby-version of Naruto all except the whiskers, he frowned.

"Unfortunately, he looks like you, dobe." Naruto glared at him.

"Hey, he's got Hinata's eyes and what do you mean by that, remember I was next most handsome guy in school!" He yelled. Just then the baby began crying, "See look what you made me do, it took me hours to put him to sleep!" He looked down to see Reira's arm outstretched toward him, confused, "What do you want?" Never taking her eyes off the weeping baby.

"Can I hold him?" The look in her onyx eyes were pleading and desperate. Naruto looked at Sasuke to see the same look on his face. Naruto carefully placed his weeping son in her awaiting arms. Wonderment graced her eyes as she pulled him closer to her body, both ivory and ebony eyes met. Suddenly his tears dried and he toothless smiled at Reira before lifting one of his hands and touching her cheek. Her eyes glowed, "What's his name?"

"Haruki." He answered, amazed at the display of his son.

"Haruki." She repeated before cooing him playfully and walking into the living room, leaving both him and Sasuke speechless.

"I guess I'll see you later, huh?" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded his head before walking out of his house. Naruto watched as Sasuke disappeared into thin air. He shook his head; he would never get used to that appearing and disappearing thing he did. Closing the door, he began to hear the giggling of his son and Reira. He walked into the living room to see both his son and Reira rolling around on the floor, playfully. Every now and then when they rolled on their stomachs, Haruki would make a little sound, he guessed telling her he won.

He sat down on the couch, watching as Reira carefully picked him up, standing him up on his feet. He suddenly remembered what Hinata told him, "Reira," She snapped her head up, "Please don't stand him up on his legs. Hinata said he could become pigeon-toed or bow-legged if you do." She nodded her head before lifting him up higher so his feet was barely touching the floor.

Naruto silently admitted to himself he was terrified of the child and was extremely edgy about her handling his son but seeing her eyes and how the way they stared at him, somehow put him at peace. He looked at his watch; it was about time to feed him. He stood up and walked over to them, "Reira, its time for Haruki to eat now." He said stretching his arms out. She seemed hesitant on giving him up but gave him to him. As soon as he grabbed him, Haruki went off. He instantly fell out and cried.

"Stop! You're gonna drop him!" Reira yelled before jumping up and gracefully taking him out of his arms. Naruto stared in complete disbelief as she landed back on the floor gently, rocking Haruki as he laughed and smiled. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out of jar of baby food and a small spoon and just handed it to her. He sat back on the couch. He watched as she sat him on the floor as he held himself up. Haruki clapped and smiled at her.

Paying attention to the interaction between them; would he have a vampire as a daughter-in-law? He shook his head. By how the why she was growing, she would be a full-sized adult by Christmas of next year or maybe the next while his son would be already one going on two. He leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes.

**~O~**

"All done!" Reira said wiping the side of his mouth. She turned to Naruto to see him passed out sleep. She just stared at him before turning her attention to Haruki as he crawled in her lap and up her body. She held him and smiled and he put his mouth on her cheek, blowing on it. She giggled before pulling him away. She looked at him and unknowingly her eyes trailed to his short chubby throat. So badly she just wanted to take a deep whiff but knew if she did, she might not be able to control herself to not suck both him and uncle dry.

"Time for me to eat," She looked at Naruto, "I guess you'll have to come with me." She said before grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around his tiny body. Walking out the house, she held him close to her body and took off into the trees. Every now and then she would look down until she realized he had fallen asleep. She smiled before stopping on the branch, she looked down to see a bear. She dropped down and sat Haruki down on a soft bed of flowers.

She turned in time to see the bear raising up on its hind legs, its height towering over her.

She smiled before jumping toward it, swinging around its furry neck, too fast for the bear to even noticed until she was on its back. It whipped around, trying to get her off its back before she sunk her small razor sharp teeth into its neck. The bear groaned and its began to desperately move. Reira became annoyed and pressed both her tiny legs against his back and pushed him down onto his stomach, drinking him dry.

Finally pulling away, she licked her lips and brushed herself off of any dirt.

Hearing a twig break, Reira whipped her head around in time to see a deer in the air and ready to stomp on Haruki. Moving with lightning speed, she caught the deer by its body and held him against the tree above Haruki. She heard the audible crack of its rib under her hand and frowned, she didn't mean to hurt it. She looked down at Haruki to see he was still soundlessly sleep. She smiled down at him before moving the deer away and picking him up carefully.

"Let's go back." She cooed him before taking off.

**~O~**

"Sasuke! Oh my God! I can't find them anywhere! Hinata's is going to have a heart attack when she finds out your vampire child took off with our baby!" Naruto yelled frantically as he dumbly looked under the couch.

_"Calm down, Naruto. I'm sure he's fine, he's with Reira."_

"And that makes it better?!" He screamed into the phone.

_"Shut up, damn! I promise you he's okay...in fact I hear Reira coming through the door."_ Naruto knitted his eyebrows as he pulled the phone away from his ear and heard the door close.

"You and your freakish hearing, Sasuke." He said before hanging up. He threw his phone down and looked to see Reira cradling Haruki in his arms. At first he was angry but the sight calmed him.

"Reira, where did you go with Haruki?" He asked.

"I was thirsty and you were sleep, I couldn't wake you cause you seemed tired." She said. He sighed.

"You could of woke me up, Reira. I would've been okay." He watched as she pouted and sadly look down. Aww, why did she have to look like that!? He thought, "So how was it, how was he?" He asked.

"I drunk a bear and he was this tall," She said jumping to exact height of bear, which was about 8 feet tall, something s small child like she shouldn't be able to do, "It tried to shake me off but I pushed it down." He once again thought; bear weighed about 900 pounds. He nodded his head stiffly at her as she smiled, as if it was easiest thing in the world. "He was sleep and a deer almost stomped on him." Naruto's face turned green. "Don't worry, I caught the deer before it could do it- Uncle!" She screamed as he collapsed.

Damn vampires!


End file.
